Our Hearts Entwined
by TheyAllStartOutOrdinary
Summary: Heather and Maya are two ordinary teenage gamer girls. But when they each stumble upon secret barrettes, they suddenly find their souls transferred into the KHUx universe. Only way out: to win the game. Joining up with the Heaven's Knight's party, Heather and Maya find themselves in the protection of Noa and Bael. But what secrets are they hiding? Takes place in the Vulpes Union.
1. Reuniting With Old Friends

_**TASOO: ALRIGHT NEW STORY WHOOOOOOOOO! If you guys are wondering, the Heaven's Knight's are an actual party in the Vulpes Union and these are based off of actual players from the party. As I was writing this, I'm kinda thinking its sounding like a Mary Sue story, does it sound like that? If you agree with me, please tell me and I'll try to make changes to make it better. Without further ado, lets jump into this story!**_

" I-I can't believe it...Were all dead..." Heather whispered, putting a hand over her right eye as she managed a weak laugh. "We're all really dead..." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

" No way..." She could hear Maya whisper as Heather snapped her eyes open, to see her open up her menu, seeing the same flashing icon. She quickly opened it, the second screen coming to view.

" Don't look!" Heather leaped up, closing her eyes as she spread her arms out in between her and the menu. Maya quickly pushed her out of the way, Heather stumbling a bit as she looked at Maya's screen. The same thing, a girl in a white dress with white roses around her, trapped in a black coffin.

" My parent's..." She whispered, Heather, noticing the figures dressed in black near the girl. Heather frowned as Bael crossed his arms.

" Now calm down for a minute, Maya," Bael warned Maya, turning around to look at him, fire in her eyes.

" Calm down?! How could you even expect me to calm down when my parents think I'm dead! Your's do too! What were seeing right now these are our funerals!"

* * *

 _3 hours ago..._

* * *

" Oh, come on!" Heather sighed roughly, laying down on her back as she stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. She looked at the small screen on her phone, the game saying 'Spend 100 Jewels to continue?'

" Stupid Ava..." She huffed, Maya giggling as she sat on the floor. Heather raised an eyebrow as she looked over her bed, down at her.

" What are you laughing about?" She huffed, Maya, smiling up at her.

" You, silly. You always get so worked up over video games." She giggled again, the screen on her phone reading 'Level up! Level 149 is now level 150!' Heather sighed as she fell backward on her bed, hands behind her head.

" Yeah well, it pisses me off when I die. But-" She stopped, looking back at her phone. Maya tilted her head to the side.

" But what?" She asked. Heather frowned. She groaned, throwing her arms in the air.

" I dunno!" She said exasperatedly. " I guess I just like how happy I feel when I win." Maya smiled at her.

" That's really cheesy, Heather." She laughed. Heather shooting her a look.

" Shut up." She retorted as she laughed. " You asked."

" If you're having that much trouble, why don't you just ask Bael?" Maya asked as she tilted her head up, looking up at her. " He's always got some way to make the fight easier."

Heather opened her mouth, expecting a reason to come out, but she ended up just closing it again as she put a hand to her forehead.

" I'm an idiot." She said with a smile, closing the screen only to open up the chat. Maya followed her lead, opening the chat on her own phone.

 _' Hello, Sir Bael.'_ She tapped in the chat, Bael responding quickly.

 _' Hello, Milady.'_ He tapped back, Heather smiling a bit, Maya giggling as she watched Heather's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink.

Heather puffed out her cheeks as she grabbed a nearby pillow, throwing it at Maya's face, Maya falling backward, her laughs only growing louder.

 _' Listen, I need a favor.'_ She continued to tap as she posted it. Immediately, Bael responded.

 _' Let me guess, you need help with a boss?'_ Heather groaned at the post.

 _' I seriously hate that's my reputation with you!'_ She sighed. _' But, yeah. Quest 425: The Foreteller's Might. Ava.'_

 _' Alright, give me a second.'_ He responded, Heather, staring at the screen until he responded again. _' Okay, so Ava's a magic type level 120, you don't have a lot of speed medals do you?'_

 _' No.'_ Heather typed back.

 _' Are you using the Namine medal like I told you to? It mirrors the targets boosts, so it should work pretty good.'_

 _' Yeah and I'm using the_ _Arieth medal to raise my strength on top of that.'_

 _' Shouldn't you be using the Selphie medal?_ ' He asked in the chat.

 _' Yeah, but my Arieth's a six star and Selphie's only a five star.'_ She texted back.

 _' Just because a medal is five stars, doesn't mean its weak. Use it.'_ He ordered as he texted back. _' Oh, and I have my Belle medal shared for you, use that one too. It takes off the enemies attributes.'_

 _' Right.'_ She texted back before closing the chat. Immediately after she did that, there was a knock on her door. Maya jumped a little, startled.

" I got it." Heather stopped her, swinging open her bedroom door.

" Sorry Mom, I lost track of time- Huh?" She stopped when she looked out the door. There was no one standing in the hallway.

" That's weird..." Maya mused from behind her. " You sure your mom doesn't play tricks on us?" Heather shook her head.

" She never does it when I have company over..." She mused, looking down at the ground. Sitting there, were two silver boxes, one titled Maya and the other titled Heather.

" Oooh! Pretty!" Maya bent down, grabbing the boxes and giving Heather the one with her name.

" Hey hold on a minute, Maya. There could be a bomb in here or something-" Heather sighed when she realized the girl wasn't listening to her, as she opened the box.

" Hey look! A barrette!" She laughed as she put it on, taking the letter out of the box. Heather opened her own, only to see the same barrette. It was a small, normal silver barrette with a kingdom crown on the corner. Maya took the pin and placed it in Heather's hair.

" Isn't this Sora's kingdom key crown?" Heather asked, pulling out the letter herself as she read it aloud.

" Thank you so much for your support. In honor of Kingdom Hearts Unchained X's one-year anniversary, we proudly present to you this limited edition pin. Please show your Kingdom Hearts pride by wearing it tonight." Heather read as Maya lowered the letter, casting a strange look to the box.

" I'm confused." She breathed. " I never gave Square Enix my address." Heather's eyes widened.

" Neither did I..." Her breath hitched. " And even then how could Square know you're staying the night tonight?"

" Okay, Heather. I'm really starting to freak out now." Maya said Heather nodding.

" Me too let's just take the barrettes off." She suggested, Maya, nodding as she tugged on it. Her eyes widened.

" Heather. It's not coming off." She whimpered as she pulled on her hair harder. Heather sighed, walking up to her as she tugged on it.

" Jeez, you really have it in there. Oh well, guess we'll just have to use scissors." Heather said, grabbing a nearby pair as she pulled up on her hair. Heather dropped a tuff of Maya's hair, backing up a little.

" What's wrong?" Maya asked, tapping the barrette. Heather just simply pointed at her hair.

" The pin. It's-" The pin was fusing with her skin, completely sinking into her skull as it began to disappear, Maya's eyes widened as she pointed at Heather's hair.

" Your's is too!" She gasped, Heather, putting a hand to her head as her eyes widened.

" No, no no no no!" She repeated, running to grab a mirror only to see the barrette indeed sink into her skin. " This can't be happening, what the hell is going-" She stopped, as her vision got blurry.

" W-why do I feel so... sleepy..." Maya grabbed her head with her hand, before slumping to the ground, Heather following her lead.

 _' No...'_ Heather thought as she grit her teeth, her vision blackening. _' What's... happening to us...?'_

* * *

 _" Wake... up..."_ Heather groaned at the voice.

 _" You need... to wake..."_ Her body was stiff, why should she wake up when it's this late?

 _" UGH! DON'T TOY WITH ME, GIRL. WAKE UP!"_

Heather gasped when she felt a small yet painful hit her side. She quickly sat up, looking wildly around her.

" Where... am I?" She thought aloud, feeling the pebble pavement with her hand. Her eyes widened when she looked around. A giant fountain, large buildings, a small circular area with pebble pavement. No way... was this?

" I can't believe my life is being depended on this lowlife who can't even wake up on time. Seriously, are you usually this lazy?" Heather looked down at the small cat like creature who crossed her arms. She huffed as she stood on Heather's knee, looking straight at her in the eye.

" A dream eater..." Heather realized, her eyes wide. " No way..."

" Not just any dream eater, idiot." The Chirithy hopped off her leg, hands on her hips. " I am a Never Land Spirit, one that creates happy dreams. Classification: Chirithy. Whoopty do." The Chirithy sighed as she put a paw to her head. " Look, I was designed to help you through the game and blah blah blah. Most of the information will be explained when Vulpes gets here." Heather got to her feet and ran over to the fountain, staring at her reflection as it stared back at her.

There, looked back a girl around the age of thirteen. She had white Shiki Masaki hair, emerald eyes, and soft tan skin. She wore the Kingdom Hearts 3D Riku outfit, and an Alice headband to top it off. She even had her red pair of glasses she wore. She looked identical to her avatar.

" This isn't happening..." She whispered to herself, the Chirithy walking up to her.

" It is." She simply answered. " Now get your head in gear! I'm not gonna have my life source have a panic attack." Heather looked back at the cat with a frown.

" Life source... meaning I die and you die too." The Chirithy nodded.

" Correct. I would give you a prize but I'm broke beyond belief. Seriously, I don't get paid for this job..." The Chirithy continued to talk, but Heather didn't hear her.

" Die..." She whispered. Images of the "Spend 100 Jewels to continue?" screen flashed through her mind as she backed away from the fountain. The Chirithy raised an eyebrow in her direction.

" You doing okay, kid? You look kinda pale..." Heather's eyes widened as she turned and ran, running up the steps to the market, the Chirithy following her far behind.

" Hey! Get back here! It isn't safe! There are Heartless- UGH! THAT FREAKING KID IS GONNA COST ME MY LIFE!" The Chirithy roared, running as fast as she could.

* * *

Tears streamed down Heather's face. No matter how hard she closed her eyes, all she could see was the death screen. All she could see was her float in the darkness, her heart floating above her. The town known as Daybreak Town was deserted, not another player in sight.

'I'm all alone, in this murder house...' She thought to herself, closing her eyes tight as she turned and burst through the door running across the bridge to the outlook.

" Someone!" She called out, placing her right foot on top of the fence. " ANYONE! MAYA, NOA, BAEL!" She screamed, gritting her teeth as she looked down at the ocean bellow her. The last place she hadn't looked. Maybe if she were to just jump, then maybe she would be able to find someone down there. Or maybe she would die, nothing really mattered to her anymore. Her eyes snapped open as she placed her other foot on the fence, preparing to jump when-

" Heather..." Heather's heart stopped at the voice as someone grabbed her wrist. Quickly, she turned, seeing a familiar set of blue eyes and pink hair.

" Noa..." Heather breathed a sigh of relief, jumping off the fence and into her arms, tears streaming down her face. Noa caught her and hugged her with a smile. Finally, she wasn't alone. Heather opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder, only to see Bael and Maya walking toward them, Bael crossing his arms as Maya folded her arms behind her back with a smile.

" What were you thinking, going into uncharted territory like that? If you go into territory that you aren't supposed to access in the game, it will result in immediate deresolution." Bael explained, Heather didn't say anything. " What, were you expecting that to happen?" He asked, Heather, flinching a little as she adverted her gaze to the ground.

" That doesn't matter right now, Bael," Noa said softly, putting a hand on Heather's shoulder. " All that matter's is she's safe." She explained, Maya nodding as she slung an arm over Heather's shoulder.

" Yeah! Hey, you look kind of tired, Heather? If you want, we can go back to the fountain square to rest." Maya suggested, Heather, nodding eagerly. Now that Maya had said it, she was feeling tired. After all the running, screaming and crying, who wouldn't?

" I'll lead the way," Bael told them, as he began to walk back to the market. Heather looked around nervously.

" This place is like a ghost town..." She mused, Maya nodding.

" Daybreak Town dimension number 1080 usually is... after all were the only people that have access to it," Maya explained, Heather looking at her confused.

" Every party has access to their own dimension version of Daybreak town. Our number is decided on our party ranking since we're ranked number 1080, our dimension number is 1080." Noa explained, Maya huffing as she crossed her arms.

" It's not fair, though! If you're ranked 800 or higher, you get special stuff! Like new clothes, softer beds, tastier food and access to the community pool!" Maya complained as Bael nodded.

" Yeah, which is why we need to work hard and gain as much lux as possible to reach get those things." He told her. As soon as the words left his mouth, the group found themselves face to face with a Chirithy.

" What are you, an idiot?! You know this place is dangerous, it's crawling with monsters and you haven't even learned how to summon your keyblade yet!" The Chirithy huffed. Heather giggled at her.

" What's so funny?! This is a serious situation, kid!" The Chirithy roared Heather smiling sweetly down at her.

" I just didn't think you cared, you're so sweet!" Heather gushed, the Chirithy looking a little shocked before turning away.

" Yeah, well don't think for a second that I would ever care about a sorry excuse of a player like you. I just prefer keeping my life." He turned to the other three pointing a paw at them. " Which means, Every one of you better protect each other with your life, you hear me?" The three girls nodded seriously, Bael crossing his arms with a smirk.

" Honestly, you really think something can bring us down that easily?" He asked her with a smile. " You really don't know the Heaven's Knights well." The Chirithy frowned at him.

" No I don't, I just met them today. Your the party's leader, aren't you?" The Chirithy asked, Bael nodding. The Chirithy crossed her arms.

" If anyone in your party dies, it will be your fault. You know this, do you not?" Bael frowned seriously and nodded.

" Of course." He said. " I promise I'll protect them with my life." The cat gave him a look, before huffing and turning away.

" Let's see if you can keep that promise. You have a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, I almost pity you. Don't screw up." The Chirithy gave them one last look before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

" Hey, were here." Noa told them as they walked down the steps to the fountain. Immediately, Maya ran ahead and plopped down on the ground, laying on her back as she looked up to the sky. Noa followed her lead and laid next to her.

" Mmm... the sun feels real..." Noa sighed as Maya hummed in agreement. Heather was about to join them when she stopped and turned around. Bael had his arms crossed and his eyes closed, in a thinking pose.

" Hey, are you alright, Bael?" Noa called from her spot in the sun. Bael nodding.

" I'm fine." He answered, Heather, folding her arms behind her back with a look of sympathy.

" You know, if it's my Chirithy that's worrying you, don't let her get to you. I can already tell that she's never gonna get over her attitude." Heather told him, Bael opened his eyes as he walked over to her.

" It's not that." He answered. " Heather, do me a favor and open your menu for me." Heather looked at him in confusion.

" Uh, okay. How do I do that?" He softly smiled at her, raising his right arm straight in the air.

" Just raise your arm." He demonstrated. " And swing it back down." As soon as he did it, a large holographic screen appeared in front of him. Quickly, Heather followed his lead as a screen appeared in front of her as well.

" Just as I thought." He sighed, Heather's eyes growing wide.

" What? No! Level 1?! But I was level 214 in the game!" Heather complained. It had taken her years to reach that level! Bael sighed as he put a hand to his head.

" You think that's bad? I was a level 300, completely maxed out, but now here I am a level 40." He sighed. Noa smiling from her spot.

" Be glad we still have our clothes and medals and keyblade levels, Bael." She told him, Bael nodding. Maya grinned.

" Yeah! We got high levels once, we can do it again! Right?" Maya told them, Heather smiling at her. She took a look back at her screen and studied the rest of the information.

" So, my skill is paralysis+ and my type is magic? What does that mean?" She asked, looking at Bael.

" Everyone here has a specific skill. Mine is strength boost II, Maya's is poision+, and Noa's is defense boost II. Your type is magic, so enemies that are power type are weak against your strength, while enemies that are speed type are strong against you." Bael explained, Heather nodding.

" So what type are you?" She asked, Bael smirking at her.

" Power type, Maya is a magic type like you and Noa's a speed type," Bael explained. " That's about all I know so far if you have any other questions you can ask Ava tomorrow, she's hosting a meeting for the whole Vulpes Union." Heather frowned.

" Questions like how we even got here, and how do we get out." Heather clarified, Bael nodding seriously.

" Exactly." He agreed. " Apparently it's taking a long time to get everyone that plays the game from reality into this database. I've been here for three days while Noa and Maya came just yesterday." Bael explained, Heather, giving him a look.

" Aren't you afraid of what could happen?" Heather asked, Bael frowning.

" Being afraid won't change what happened. All we can do is play their game and win it. Then, we can go back home." He told her, Heather nodding solemnly. Noa got up from her spot and yawned.

" It's getting late, guys. Shouldn't we rest up for tomorrow? I mean that's really when the game starts." Noa told them, Bael nodding.

" Your right. Let's go." Bael agreed, Maya getting up as she walked over to them.

" Since you haven't bought a place to stay yet, Heather. You can bunk with me! We'll have a sleepover!" Maya suggested, Heather, laughing with a grin.

" Yeah, we haven't gotten a chance to finish ours. Let's do it!" Heather told her before looking back down at her menu with a frown.

" There's another setting on here... Reality Imaging? What's that?" Heather asked, Bael and Noa turning and giving her a panicked look.

" Heather, please don't open that," Noa told her seriously. It only made Heather more curious.

" But it's on my menu! And it's flashing... I'm opening it." She told her, Bael's eye's widening.

" Heather, don't!" He ordered, but Heather just ignored him, clicking on the small flashing box only for another screen to open, at first black but then coming to life.

As soon as the second screen opened, Heather felt a force push her down as the wind was knocked out of her. She gasped, dizzy by the fast impact as she opened her eyes to see someone sitting on top of her, grabbing her arms and forcing them above her head.

" Bael! Get off of me!" Heather yelled, Noa, rushing toward the menu as she quickly tried to switch off the second screen. They really didn't want her to see it. It only made her more curious. She quickly pulled up on her arms, managing to make Bael struggle as she caught a glimpse over his shoulder-

As soon as she saw it, she wished she didn't. It was her dead body from the mortal world, dressed in a beautiful white dress, white roses decorated around her coffin. She looked much paler than she did, with blonde hair and her eyes closed. But it was her no doubt about it. Bael quickly released her as he got up, gritting his teeth as he looked at the menu with anger. Heather didn't even move a muscle, just laid there where Bael had left her, staring up at the sky.

" I-I can't believe it...Were all dead..." She whispered, putting a hand over her right eye as she managed a weak laugh. " We're all really dead..." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

" No way..." She could hear Maya whisper as Heather snapped her eyes open, to see her open up her menu, seeing the same flashing icon. She quickly opened it, the second screen coming to view.

" Don't look!" Heather leaped up, closing her arms as she spread her arms out in between her and the menu. Maya quickly pushed her out of the way, Heather stumbling a bit as she looked at Maya's screen. The same thing, a girl in a white dress with white roses around her, trapped in a black coffin.

" My parent's..." She whispered, Heather, noticing the figures dressed in black near the girl. Heather frowned as Bael crossed his arms.

" Now calm down for a minute, Maya," Bael warned Maya, turning to him, fire in her eyes.

" Calm down?! How could you even expect me to calm down when my parents think I'm dead! Your's do too! What were seeing right now- these are our funerals!"

 ** _TASOO: Review, follow and favorite if you want me to continue this!_**


	2. The Midnight Prank

" Here." Maya hummed as she opened the door to the one-room apartment. At first, it was a tiny bedroom, but as soon as Heather stepped in, the room grew as another bed popped into existence. Heather and Maya gaped at the new bed.

" Well, that's new." Maya choked out, eyes wide. Heather nodded before walking over to the second bed and plopping down on it.

" Apparently, the more people stay the night in a single apartment, the larger the room is," Heather told her, Maya nodding as she fluffed her pillow before laying on her own bed.

" It's too bad they didn't equip pajamas in our in our inventory." Maya sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest in a fetal position. Heather frowned as she looked at her.

" Hey... are you...?" She asked Maya, looking back at her with a smile.

" I'm okay. I promise." She sighed, putting a hand to her forehead when Heather looked at her in disbelief. " Who am I kidding... I can't believe I yelled at him..." She mumbled, Heather, looking over to her sadly.

* * *

 _45 minutes ago..._

* * *

" How can you even say that when my parents think I'm dead! Yours do too! What were seeing right now, these are our funerals!" Maya roared, tears streaming down her face. Bael just stood there, lost for words. Noa put a hand on Heather's shoulder, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

" You take Maya, I'll take Bael." She whispered in her ear, Heather nodding firmly. Maya looked at the ground and grit her teeth.

" Why..." Her voice wavered before she looked up fiercely back at Bael. " Why would you lie to us?! You knew full well we were dead, and you kept the truth from us!"

" To protect you!" He yelled back before looking at the ground. " Everything I do now and in the future is to protect you, Noa and Heather. I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen. If I told you that you were dead, it might distract you from our main goal, to get back to our original lives!" Maya looked at the ground as Bael stuffed his hands in his pockets. He sighed before walking away, Noa following close behind as she cast a nervous glance toward Heather.

* * *

" You know, you could just apologize." Heather smirked, hands behind her head as she looked up at the ceiling. Maya sighed and nodded, bringing out her right hand as she dropped it back down, opening the menu. She quickly tapped the glowing icon and stared at the second screen. Heather just watched her as she followed her lead, bringing up her own screen as she hugged her knees into a fetal position.

" I'll do it in the morning," Maya whispered as Heather nodded. There was a knock on the window, as Heather and Maya jumped up, their menu's fading away.

" What the... Noa?!" Heather hissed, running over to the window and opening it. Noa smiled as she slung her legs over the windowsill hugging her arms as she breathed out a small cloud.

" Jeez, it's freezing out there..." She breathed, her teeth chattering. Maya smiled as she got up, a door popping to life.

" I'll make some hot chocolate." She suggested, opening the newfound door into the kitchen. Heather gaped at the new door, Noa giggling.

" Everyone that owns a home, has the ability to materialize specific rooms. If you need a kitchen, you just imagine one and it appears. If you need another bedroom, you just think it and it materializes. Some of the cheaper homes, however, can only materialize so much." Noa explained, getting up as she opened her menu.

" I have a favor to ask of you." She said, Maya, coming back in with glasses of hot chocolate. She offered Noa and Heather one, the two taking a glass with thanks. Noa sipped the chocolate, a wicked grin on her face.

" So what do you need us to do?" Heather asked as Noa set down her drink, opening her menu as she accessed her items. She selected a few, the items materializing in her hands. Permanent markers.

" What are those for?" Maya asked, Noa, smirking as she gripped them tightly. There were ten colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, brown, pink, black, and white.

" Well, Sir Bael has been kinda down lately... Even if he deny's it, whatever that Chirithy said to him is obviously affecting him. Sooo..." She held up the markers happily. " Let's do a little something to get his mind off it!" She announced happily, Maya and Heather exchanging an excited look. Quickly, they grabbed Noa's hand and led them outside, Noa quickly stopping.

" Hold on a minute! We can't go in there looking like this, we'll be recognized." Noa quickly opened her menu and tapped a few more items, her body beginning to glow. Heather and Maya's eyes widened as they shielded their eyes, the light soon fading. They looked up as they mouth's dropped.

Noa was wearing a giant black cat costume. The costume.

" What the- Noa, what are you wearing?" Maya asked her, Noa grinning.

" We have to blend through the night somehow. C'mon we'll be like ninja's!" Noa told her, Heather's eyes sparkling as she opened her menu, accessing the same outfit. By the time Maya was done shielding her eyes, she sighed at the two girls.

" Jeez, I can't believe I doing this." She laughed, opening her menu as she put on the same suit. Noa grinned as she took Maya and Heather's hands (er, paws...) and led them to Bael's house. Quietly they opened the door and tiptoed into the room.

The room looked exactly like Maya's room, a small 1 bedroom room. As soon as the three stepped in, three other beds popped into life. Bael groaned as he turned onto his back.

" Let's be quick about it," Noa whispered, uncapping a pink marker as she drew hearts on his cheeks. Heather smirked as she uncapped a black marker, drawing an eyepatch on his right eye, Maya drawing a pair of whiskers.

" He's a kitty cat. Meow." Maya whispered under her breath, Heather giggling a little.

" We'll I'm making him the master of a demon butler." She giggled, Noa smirking.

" Ladies ladies, we all know Bael will always be the true queen of hearts." She laughed, opening her menu as she pulled out a tub of whipped cream.

" Now to wake him up." She laughed, taking off the lid as she put the whipped cream in his hand. Quickly, she took a feather out his pillow and tickled his nose, Bael sneezing before bringing his whipped creamed hand up to his nose, smearing whipped cream all over his face.

" What the-!" Bael yelled, sitting quickly up straight as Maya and Heather screamed, taking each other's hands as they ran out the door, two of the beds disappearing in a puff of smoke.

" Hahaha, you should've seen your face!" Noa laughed, Bael smiling as he stood up from his bed, walking over to the bathroom as he turned on the sink and looked in the mirror.

" You really had to use permanent marker?" He sighed, grabbing a bar of soap as he scrubbed his face. " You could've just used washable, and that would've worked." Noa poked her head through the bathroom door and grinned.

" Yeah, but then it wouldn't have been as fun." Noa objected, Bael sighing as he rinsed his face, looking back in the mirror at the faded marks.

" Hopefully that will get their mind off the Reality Imaging," Bael told her, Noa frowning as she nodded.

" Yeah." She breathed. " This was a good plan." Bael smiled back at her.

" I can't believe I lost at a sparing match against you." He sighed. " I thought I was a higher level than you." Noa grinned at him.

" You might be a higher level than me, but I've been leveling up my defense skill, so I'm practically indestructible now." Noa shrugged, Bael smirking at her.

" Don't forget my skill's attack boost, if I continue to level up I'll be able to break the indestructible." He said cockily, Noa returning his smirk.

" Is that a challenge?" She asked, Bael crossing his arms with a curt nod. " Alright then, we probably should demonstrate proper fighting techniques to Heather and Maya, why not turn it into a spar? Tomorrow, after the meeting." She walked over to the door, opening it as she walked outside. " I look forward to it, Sir Bael." She winked before closing the door, Bael left alone in his room as he got back into bed.

* * *

" So, your plan was to get Bael's mind off of what the Chrithy said, and for Heather and Maya to get their minds off of the second screen." Noa's Chirithy said as Noa closed the door to Bael's apartment. She nodded, picking up the Chirithy and placing her on her head.

" We should get some sleep. You'll have to work up extra early tomorrow." The Chrithy told her, Noa walking back to her apartment as she opened the door.

" There's really no way I can go to the meeting?" Noa asked with a sigh, the Chrithy shaking her head.

" I'm sorry, Noa. But you're needed elsewhere. I promise I'll memorize all the important information at the meeting and report back to you." The Chirithy told her, Noa nodding as she laid down on her bed, closing her eyes.

" As long as my friends are safe..." She whispered. " Chirithy... if anything happens... be sure... to... tell me..." She mumbled before falling asleep, the Chirithy jumping on the window sill, curling up with a yawn.

" I promise, lady Noa..." She sighed as she fell asleep.


	3. Choices

**_TASOO: This chapter goes out to Maya, happy birthday! YAAAAAAY CHAPTER 3 HERE WE GO!_**

Maya's Chirithy poked Heather's cheek with a frown. " Is she dead?" She asked Maya, coming out of a nearby door, rubbing her wet hair with a towel.

" Nah, she's always like that. Just give her a minute. Maya, who was fully dressed and ready for the meeting frowned at Heather who was still fast asleep. Heather twitched her nose and turned to her side. Heather's Chirithy popped into the room in a puff of smoke, a bucket of fountain water in her hand.

" That is it! I am going to drown this girl!" The Chirithy roared, grabbing the bucket and about to splash Heather awake when Maya quickly took it away from her. She hugged the bucket protectively as she walked over to the window, throwing the water out, dropping the bucket outside with it.

" Jeez, Chirithy. Did you forget? Heather's a paralysis type, splashing water on her will just electrocute us." Maya sighed, opening her menu. Quickly, she scrolled through her items, selecting one as she clicked okay. Soon, the item materialized into her hand.

" She has one weakness, though." The two Chirithy's coaxed their heads to the side, as Maya held the item in front of them.

" Marshmallows?" Maya's Chirithy asked, Maya nodding as she opened the package and put one on Heather's nose. Her nose twitched as she snapped her eyes open, stuffing the marshmallow in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she realized what she set herself up for.

" Nooooo Maya stoooooop," She pouted, Maya grabbing her arms as she dragged her out of bed. She grinned at her.

" No can do, Heather. We're gonna be late to the meeting!" Maya told her, dropping her hand as she went for her feet, picking the two up as she literally dragged a moaning Heather, kicking open the door as she walked outside, the two Chirithy's disappearing in a puff of smoke. Heather laid her hands above her head, allowing Maya to drag her out to the fountain square, Where Bael laid down on the edge of the fountain snoring.

" Not you too Bael!" Maya groaned, putting a hand to her head as she dropped Heather's feet. " Seriously, we all need to be at the meeting in a half an hour!" She yelled, shaking Bael's shoulder. She then grabbed his ear.

" Wake up!" She screamed in it, Bael moaning at he materialized his top hat, putting it over his face.

" Maya, the sun hasn't even come up yet," Bael complained, Maya crossing her arms.

" It's daybreak town, the sun's hardly ever up." Maya sighed Bael groaning.

" Not the point." He answered, Maya huffing as she brought her foot up and on Bael's side. Bael took off his hat and gave her a wary look.

" You wouldn't."

" Oh, I would." She smirked as she pushed him into the fountain, Bael getting up as he coughed, the water drenching his clothes.

" Hey!" He yelled, Maya, laughing as she hugged her stomach. However, it wasn't long before she stopped, a frown tugging at her lips. She quickly put her hands on her arms as she hugged herself. Heather sat up, coaxing her head to the side at her.

" Listen... About yesterday... I shouldn't have yelled at you... I'm sorry." Maya whispered the last part, Bael getting up from the fountain, shaking his dark brown Halloween town Sora hair onto Maya, Maya putting her hands over her face.

" Hey!" She pouted once Bael was done, Bael smirking.

" Payback," His smirk turned into a soft smile. " I shouldn't have expected you to get over it as quickly as I did, I'm sorry too." Heather raised her hand up as she looked at the clouds.

" And I'm sorry that I'm never getting up." She moaned Maya, looking back at Bael to see him smirking.

" That's too bad." He sighed, approaching the snow-haired girl as she raised an eyebrow. " Cause then I'll have to do this." Quickly, before Heather could react, Bael scooped her up, Heather wrapping her arms around his neck.

" No no no no! Bael don't you dare! I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay! I'm awake, I'm awake!" Heather screamed as Bael flung her into the fountain, Maya bursting out laughing. That is until Bael proceeded into scooping her up and throwing her in as well.

" No Bael-please! Uncle Uncle! Whaaaa!" She screamed as she was flung, falling right on top of Heather, the two groaning, stars dancing around their head.

" What are you three doing?" A Chirithy asked, Bael turning around to see a small Chirithy crossing her arms.

" Who are you?" Heather asked as she pushed Maya off her, getting out of the fountain. Maya followed her close behind.

" I'm Noa's Chirithy" The Chirithy told her proudly. " Noa had some place to be, so she won't be attending to the meeting. She asked that I would come along and fill in her position and report back to her on any new information." Bael crossed his arms as he sat down on the edge of the fountain.

" What was so important that she had to miss the meeting? Where is she?" The Chirithy sighed as she jumped on the fountain.

" That information is classified. All I can tell you is that she is in Daybreak town as we speak, and will be back tonight. Now, shall we get going?" The Chrithy asked, Bael nodding as he held out his keyblade, summoning a corridor of light, Maya and Heather exchanging a look.

" Let's go," Bael told them, the two girls getting up and following him through the portal. Once they reached the other side, the three gaped at the number of people.

Every party from each of the five unions, each having a good 10-20 players were there. It was the fountain square, however, this time three foretellers, Ava, Aced and Gula stood at the edge of the fountain as if waiting to begin.

* * *

" You wanted to see me, Master Ira?" Noa asked, approaching the Unicorn foreteller, He nodded, Master Invi coming from behind her.

" You never told me why you wanted to see her, Ira," Invi asked, Noa a little startled by the foreteller's sudden appearance.

" We have very important matter's to discuss. Noa, starting with this Chrithy." As soon as the words left his mouth, a dark Chrithy sprouted to life. He gritted his teeth at Noa, Noa giving the Chirithy a hard look.

" He won't seem to admit where he came from, or who his wielder is. Quite a loyal Chirithy." Ira sighed.

" Whoever this Chirithy belongs to, has fallen to darkness," Invi explained, Noa crossing her arms.

" I apologize in advance, master Ira, master Invi, but what does this have to do with me?" Noa asked, Ira looking back at the Chirithy.

" You have advanced hacking skills, do you not? After all, you had the ability to hack into the system and view your body in the outside world, creating it as its own feature in the menu. You seemed to have named it Reality Imaging." Noa adverted her gaze, staying silent. Behind her, Invi gasped.

" She did what? Ira, doing so is strictly against the rules. Shouldn't she have been annihilated immediately?" Invi asked, Ira walking around the table, to the back.

" Yes, that that was the plan. However, I immediately began to develop a certain curiosity of her. Noa, if you possess such an advanced hacking ability, you may be able to help us do things we never thought we could do." Ira explained, Invi frowning.

" What are you planning?" Invi asked.

" There may be a way, using Noa's hacking skills, to prevent the keyblade war from taking place," Ira answered, Noa's eyes widening.

" B-but that's impossible! It's in the book of prophecies! No amount of hacking can ever change the inevitable!" Noa yelled, Ira, looking at her.

" We won't know unless we try. That is unless you try. I have no idea if you even have the capabilities to perform such a task. That's what brings me to this dark Chirithy." He turned to the Chirithy. " If you can find it's owner and kill him or her, I'll consider your position as an upperclassman. Together, we may be able to do good to this universe." He motioned toward her. " However, if you fail to complete this task, or we see signs of betrayal, you will be derezzed immediately. Do I make myself clear?" Noa stayed silent. " Do you accept?"

Kill the traitor and obtain fame or betray the leaders of this game and face oblivion. " I-I accept." She agreed, the two foretellers nodding in agreement.

" Take all the time you need, Noa. Report back with proof when you have finished." Ira told her, Noa nodding before she left the room. Her kind smile dropped to a frown, as she grit her teeth.

She knew who the dark Chirithy belonged to and it angered her that he seemed to have neglected in keeping it a secret. " Bael, I swear when I find you you're never gonna hear the end of it." She sighed as she stomped down the hallway, making her way to the fountain square.

She had no idea how she was supposed to keep this a secret, or even how long. She hoped Bael had an idea, or else...


	4. The Meeting

**_TASOO: Chapter 4! YAAAAAAAAAAY!  
_**

" Thank you, Aced." Ava nodded, turning to face the players. " I am sure all of you are confused as to why you are here, or rather how you can get out," Ava explained, Gula sighing.

" I don't understand why we have to lie to them. There is no way out." Gula told her, the murmurs beginning once more, this time with panic.

" Ahem." Aced coughed rather loud, glaring daggers at the players, them quieting down once more.

" Thank you." Ava thanked once more. " As I was saying, this world of Unchained X is parallel to your world, Earth. The only thing separating it is the fourth wall, an invisible wall that separates the mortal from the immortal, reality from magic. There was only one way we could share our story with you, by hacking into the system that created the fourth wall and broadcasting the information in a small digital app. We even created a fake company to serve as creators for this app as well as many other games. This maker you may know as Square Enix." Ava explained, Gula nodding.

" At first, it was only for sharing information. However, a time had come where we were faced with a problem." Gula explained Ava nodding.

" Yes, as I am sure some of you may know from the world of X, a secret database was created as a simulation for the original players of Kingdom Hearts X. Each of you played as a Dandelion of mine, and your training was a part of this simulation. However... the simulation isn't stable. Our players from our side on the fourth wall were in danger, so we took them out and induced them into a coma. We fixed a few bugs, and we are mostly sure the simulation is safe, but we want to do a test run to be sure. That's where you come in." Ava explained, Aced crossing his arms.

" Think of yourselves as our Guineapigs. Complete the simulation, and you will return to your original lives. However, we had to go to desperate measures just to get you here. As I am sure you have already seen with the Reality Imaging or Second Screen some of you call it. You are all dead. The gift we had sent through the fourth wall is the cause of this." Aced explained, Ava nodding.

" The boys received a pin while the girls received a barrette, it is designed to seep into your skin once put on, and to slowly extract you soul and store it inside the pin or barrette. By doing so, it also stopped your breathing and heartbeat. Everyone on Earth thinks you are dead. If you beat the game, then the object will break, causing your soul to be released and you will awaken back on Earth. However, if you die in the game, the object will never be broken." Ava explained.

" At first, we were skeptical of going to such extreme measures. But later we realized that if we never did, then none of you would take this seriously." Aced added, Gula nodding.

" That's right. We even took the matter of ensuring your safety when you return based on how you remained. Let's say you were buried, then your body will disassemble itself and reassemble itself above ground. Same goes if you were made of ash, each ash would assemble itself together, recreating your original body. Due to security reasons, everyone who knows you, their memories will be erased if you ever reach the outside world. That includes yours as well." Ava explained.

" One last thing," Gula mentioned. " This is the last you will ever see us, next time you see a foreteller it will be simulated. Nothing but ones and zeros. We want to do this least amount of interaction with you mortals as much as we can. The same goes for your Chirithy's and the side players needed for the quests. There nothing but ones and zeros as well. You can do just about anything to them, and they won't have a care in the world. However, interacting with them in a positive way is advised, so then you can complete the quest easily." He explained.

" In each of your party's dimension, there is a request board needed to select quests. Just pick one of the flyers up, and it will take you right where you need to be. Only one person is allowed per quest, however, there can be more than one person if you want to fight a raid boss. The chat in your menu can be used to contact other players in your party while each of you are out on quests." Aced added, Ava and Gula nodding.

" I believe that is all." Ava breathed looking back at the countless players, who seemed to be to shocked to say anything. " We all believe in you, and hope that enjoy your time in the simulation! Good luck!" With that, the three foretellers vanished in a puff of smoke.

Everyone stare at the spot where the foretellers vanished. Everyone could hear their own heartbeat. Finally, after what seemed like forever, a girl screamed. Then a guy. Everyone felt pure terror, falling to their knees, tears streaming down their face. Heather took a tempted step back, looking over to Maya who was too shocked to mumble a word, to shocked to even move.

This place was a living hell, die in the game, and we will never be able to return to the world we called home. These people they stole our lives like we didn't even care to have them. We were their guinea pigs, their slaves. Who would even care if we never made it back anyway? Pfft, like they would. After all, were useless mortals compared to them.

Heather jumped a little and cast a horrified look behind her when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Bael frowned at her, casting a worried glance toward Maya.

" Let's get out of here," He mumbled to her, Heather nodding as she quickly grabbed Maya's hand, the three leaping through a corridor of light Bael created, only to see a sickening sight in their party's dimension.

" N-no way..." Maya whispered, her eyes wide in horror, Heather putting a hand over her mouth. Right next to the fountain, was a billboard size request board, thousands upon thousands quests sticking to it.

" Thought so." Bael sighed as he crossed his arms as he closed his eyes. He reopened them as he grabbed Quest 1's flyer, a portal opening up in front of him. " We might as well get started."

" You really think we can do this?" Heather asked, motioning to the flyers. " There's gotta be at least a couple thousand up there! No way we'll ever be able to take care of them all!"

" Then that's it?" He glanced back at her, with a frown. " You just gonna give up then? Just accept that we'll never be able to see our parents again?" Heather frowned, looking at the ground.

" I-I want to see them again... Not just my parent's, but my friends too..." Maya whispered, before looking at Bael. " So count me in! I'll do whatever it takes to see those smiles again!" Bael smirked at her, before looking at Heather.

" I'm in." She whispered, hugging her arms. " I just hope all works out in the end," Heather whispered.

" Bael." A hard voice came up from behind him, Bael turning around as he raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl.

" Noa, your back." Bael crossed his arms, a soft smile on his face. " Where were you?" Noa frowned, grabbing his ear as he pulled him to her house, Bael dropping the flyer as the portal closed.

" You're coming with me." She ordered, Bael doubling over as he bent down to her height, being practically dragged over to her house.

" Ow ow OW! Noa! Your fingernails are sharp!" Bael complained as Noa pushed him into her room, an extra bed popping into life as Bael stepped inside, Noa slamming the door in front of Heather and Maya's faces behind her, the two trying to sneak in to listen in with what was going on.

" Well, crap," Heather mumbled as she tried to reopen the door, the door seeming to be locked.

" Think Bael will be okay?" Maya looked at Heather, Heather smirking as she fell backward, looking back up at the sky.

" Of course, they were pretty close when it was just the chat. Noa can be scary if she wants to be but she would never hurt Bael." Heather told the brunette, Maya nodding as she fell backward with her, her long dark brown hair entangling with Heather's white.

" So who would win in a fight?" Maya asked, Heather, raising an eyebrow.

" Bael and Noa?" Maya nodded, Heather, sighing with a smile.

" If those two were to spar, this whole square would be in shambles." Heather shook her head. " Seriously, there both two strong for their own good. Sense Bael's a strength boost skill and Noa's a defense boost skill, they would probably just cancel each other out and fight till they get tired." She explained, Maya frowning as she looked at the sky.

" You ever think we'll get that strong?" Maya asked, Heather, looking at the girl with a frown.

" Maybe..." She said half doubtingly. To be honest, she had no idea whether they would get even close to their strength. Even if they were to work hard and reach past their level, level their skill to the max and use their type to their full potential- there was still something they lacked. Something Noa and Bael had that they didn't.

* * *

" That was a little harsh." Bael sighed as he crossed his arms. " You could've just let them listen in, their apart of the part after all."

" It's not about that." Noa sighed, opening her menu as she accessed her items, a soda materializing in her hands as she sat on the ground, back against the door as she opened the can and took a drink.

" Okay then, what is this about?" Bael asked, Noa, frowning, hesitating to answer.

" When was the last time you saw your Chirithy?" Noa asked, Bael walking over to the bed as he slumped down closing his eyes for a moment.

" I only saw him for an hour my first day, and a half an hour my second. I've been feeling better since then." Bael answered, Noa, swishing the soda in her can as she looked at it.

" I remember when I first arrived, it was just me and you. You looked so... empty." She sighed. " How the hell did you end up with a dark Chirithy?"

" Simple, I'm a being of darkness. At least that's what this program classifies me as." Bael frowned. " It sucks. That stupid dark Chirithy keeps trying to manipulate me, making me think killing is okay and friends will just hold me back, that this party will just hold me back. When I refuse- I get these headaches, like my head is gonna split open. If I give in and agree, I lose a part of my sanity and begin to loose control."

" But that's stupid! You're just as human as the rest of the players. Why did you have to be picked to be the bad guy." Noa objected, Bael shrugging.

" Not sure, it might not have been their idea at all. Maybe it's a bug or a glitch or something. Maybe my Chirithy's corrupted." Bael sighed. " All I know is that soon enough I'll turn completely dark, one way or another. I thought it finally stopped when my Chirithy never turned up. I never felt so free these past few days. But I guess that's not the case, once he comes back, it'll be hell all over again."

" Bael..." Noa frowned, getting to her feet as she smacked the back of his head. Bael gripped his head and cursed under his breath.

" What was that for?" He yelled, looking up at her. She crossed her arms with a huff. Bael's gaze softened when he looked at her, it looked as if she was holding back her tears.

" Don't talk like that! It only makes you even darker. You wanna stay in the light right? Then act like it! The Heaven's Knights doesn't have any room for downers!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt, Bael looking away as she looked hard in his face. She quickly released him, walking back to the door.

" You're Chirithy's over in the foreteller's study. You should rescue him soon. Stupid or not, if he dies you die too. I'm sure you already know that." She told him, Bael nodding solemnly as she put her hands on her hips.

" So then, now that that's taken care of. What are we gonna do about Maya and Heather?" Noa asked, Bael coaxing his head to the side in a mocking way.

" Whatever do you mean, Milady?" Bael asked. " All we gotta do is give them each a couple of the easier quests to take care of and we take care of the harder ones." Noa sighed.

" Good plan." She replied sarcastically. " Just expect them to waltz without knowing how to summon a keyblade or use medals. I'm sure they'll be able to defeat the target heartless easily." Noa snorted, Bael laughing.

" Okay okay, I get it." He sighed. " A training lesson is in order. After all- He got up, walking over to the door, as he stopped right next to her, whispering in her ear. " Remember you promised a spar against me, Milady." Noa's eyes widened, as Bael smirked, grabbing his black cape and swinging it in the air as he walked away, through the door and into the night, the room, shrinking, and the bed disappearing as if it was never there.


	5. Noa vrs Bael

**_TASOO: Chapter 5, let's see some reviews!_**

" Mrrg..." Heather groaned as Maya grabbed her by her feet, dragging her out of bed, the green eyed girl drowsily opening her eyes.

" This became a routine, hasn't it?" Heather groaned as Maya kicked open the door, dragging the girl into the sunlight.

" Yep!" Maya nodded with a bright smile. Heather frowned. She was overly joyous today. 'Guess keeping a bright face helps push everything out of her mind...' Heather thought as she closed her eyes. ' Whatever it takes...'

The two girls didn't get any sleep the night before. Maya couldn't stop staring at the bright, second screen, Heather occasionally looking over to see her tear stained eyes. The bright light made it hard to sleep, so she just stared at the world, imagining possible tactics and strategies to beat the game. Or at least... to stay alive.

" Heather, wake up." Heather opened her eyes to see Bael standing over her, Heather quickly standing up as she looked at him with a smirk.

" Sorry, Bael. We're ready for the lesson." Heather looked around, raising an eyebrow to see that Maya was gone.

" I'm here!" Maya called from the distances, seeming to be dragging two school desks. Heather's eyes widened as she rushed over to Maya, taking one of the desks as they pulled it over to the fountain.

" Umm... quick question..." Heather scratched the back of her neck. " Why the hell do we need school desks?!"

" Simple." Maya placed her hands behind her back as she walked next to Bael. " He's our teacher and we're the students! We need desks!" Maya giggled, Heather, putting a hand to her forehead.

" Please tell me were not writing an essay..." She huffed, Bael sighing.

" I never agreed to the desks, but whatever. I'll find some way we'll be able to use them in the future." With that, he put his hand on the desks, the desks disappearing into his hand.

" Good morning, everyone." Noa yawned as she walked over to the fountain, keyblade in hand.

" So is Noa teaching us too?" Maya asked, Bael nodding.

" Actually, we're gonna perform an example in proper combat. Gives you a good idea as far as how you're supposed to do it, anyway." Bael explained, Noa nodding. Maya and Heather's mouth's dropped open.

" Y-you mean... you're gonna spar?" Heather asked, Noa, nodding with a soft smile.

" I won't be holding back either." She breathed, turning to Bael. " I hope you will be doing the same," Bael smirked at her.

" Of course, if that is what you wish, Milady." He said before turning to the two girls with a frown. " I'll give you ten seconds, get as far away from here as possible. I don't want you getting hurt against the chaos. Go."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Heather grabbed Maya's hand and ran down the stairs toward the waterfront park. The two stopped once they neared the lux shaped garden, Heather putting her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily.

" That should be far enough." She gulped as she stood up straight, noticing that Maya was looking back toward the fountain square. " What's the matter?"

" It's quiet... too quiet for a fight..." She breathed, her long brown hair swishing in the wind. Heather frowned as well, following her gaze. Before she could say anything, however, a loud _crash!_ was sounded, as a dark figure came barreling toward them, Heather and Maya leaping to the left in order to avoid the attack, the figure crashing into the lighthouse.

" What happened to all that cockiness you just had, Sir Bael?" Noa asked as she walked up to the lighthouse, Devine Rose in hand." Thought you would have won by now." She breathed with a kind smile.

The girl with the cotton pink hair- Noa. By her soft eyes and voice, anyone would think she would be a damsel in distress, the one needing to be protected. However, this was not the case.

" Heh..." Bael stumbled to his feet as he held a Tinkerbell medal in the air, the medal healing him. " You just caught me off guard, that's all. Never thought you would be that fast." Heather's eyes widened.

" I can't believe I forgot!" Heather realized, Maya, coaxing her head to the side when she looked at her. " Noa's a speed type!"

" Yeah so? That gives Bael an advantage, considering he's a power type and speed types are weak against power types." Maya pointed out, Heather nodding.

" Usually, but still, for Noa to be able to move that fast as a speed type... Bael can't hit what he can't touch. If he doesn't come up with something, then Noa will win." Heather told her, Maya putting a hand on her chin.

" Yeah, but if Bael does manage to hit Noa, it could be an instant K.O..." Maya argued, Bael gritting his teeth.

" It's your move, Sir Bael." Noa teased, hands behind her head as she allowed her keyblade to vanish. She was surprisingly overconfident...

" You asked for it!" He yelled as he lunged toward her, keyblade in hand. Noa smiled sweetly at him before vanishing, reappearing behind, the two back to back before she whipped around, her keyblade in hand as she shoved it in his back, impaling him. Heather and Maya put their hands over their mouths.

" Bael no!" Maya screamed as Bael ignored her, whipping around and shoving his keyblade near her neck, Noa catching it with her two hands.

" What the hell..." Bael whispered, his eyes wide as Noa spun around, Bael being taken off his feet as he was flung, Noa kicking his back right where her keyblade was as it went through him, Bael falling to the ground.

" H-heal." He mumbled, raising the Tinkerbell medal in the air once more, the gash in his back clearing up. He quickly grabbed Noa's divine rose, Noa charging toward him as she vanished.

" Nice try." Bael grinned as he hit the floor with the keyblade, his strength causing the floor to crumble.

" Maya!" Heather called out, grabbing her hand as the two jumped back to avoid the attack, Noa tripping over the rubble mid-dash as she fell to the ground, Bael jumping in the air as he drove the keyblade down, Noa blocking.

" She's pinned." Maya realized with a gasp as the smoke clearing, Bael on top of Noa mid clash. Noa grit her teeth, the keyblade getting closer and closer to her neck before she kicking him in the gut, Bael backing away as Noa leaped toward him, Bael quickly bringing up the divine rose, blocking the attack as she jumped back.

" I've had enough of this," Bael growled as he raised a medal in the air, the medal beginning to glow.

" I could say the same, dear." She smiled sweetly as she closed her eyes with a deep breath, raising a medal herself in the air.

Bael had a Xigbar B medal, Noa holding an SP Axel. Heather's mouth dropped open.

" No way..." She whispered as Noa raised in the air, her keyblade bursting into flames as she warped around him, throwing the flaming keyblade as fast as she could as she resummoned it and warped to a new place before she touched the ground.

While that was happening, two black holes surrounded Noa on each side, tiny shards of light shredding parts of her clothes as she did her best to warp around them, Bael blocking every other flaming keyblade, getting hit as well. Noa gave a yell as she raised her keyblade in the air, the flames growing larger as she slammed her keyblade down on top of him, fire surrounding the two as many shards of light dug into her bed.

Maya and Heather coughed at the smoke, leaping through as it began to clear, the two stopping right in front of the two.

" Bael..." Maya whispered as Noa sat down with a frown, brushing his hair away from his eyes. Bael who was unconscious groaned a little in his state.

" Why would you go that far?" Heather asked as she looked at Noa, Noa smiling weakly. As if on cue, a screen appeared in front of Noa.

 _Congratulations! The winner of this spar is Noa!_

Heather read the text out loud, Noa clicking the okay button as she breathed a sigh of relief. A green aroma engulfed both her and Bael, healing the two's injuries until there wasn't any.

" A spar only ends when one of the player's HP reaches zero. If both reach zero at the same time, its a draw. When the battle is over, both player's HP will return to their original state." Noa explained as she got up, Bael raising his head with a frown. Noa offered him a hand as he accepted it, standing up.

" Hmph. You're stronger than you look, Noa." Bael smirked as he crossed his arms. " But now I know all your moves." Noa smiled sweetly.

" As do I with you." She breathed softly. " I told you my defense boost never fails." Bael laughed.

" I went easy on you, next time won't be so easy."

" Oh? Then how come I sense a hint of fear when I summon my keyblade?"

" Heh heh... Oh hey, let's teach Maya and Heather the basics!"

" So you _are_ scared of my skills!"

" Not in the slightest, Milady." Bael crossed his arms with a smirk. " Just think about how much damage I could have done if I used my _real_ power." Noa's playful smile dropped as she looked away and bit the bottom of her lip.

Heather and Maya exchanged a look. What power? Noa frowned as Bael's eyes widened, realizing what he said.

" Noa I-" Noa held a hand up when Bael tried to approach her.

" I'm fine, Bael. You'd best be off, remember what I told you before? He is waiting." Bael stopped and nodded at the cotton candy haired girl, turning as he walked off, his long, torn black cape brushing against the wind.

" Now," Noa smiled at the two, helping them to their feet. " You two know how to summon your keyblades, correct?" Maya and Heather nodded, Noa, smiling.

" Good, then we can go off from that, summon them," Noa ordered, Heather summoning hers as Maya frowned.

" Noa, where did Bael of to? You said someone is waiting on him, who?" Noa sighed, looking off to where Bael left.

" I cannot say, that information is classified. Only I, Bael and the foretellers know. I ask that you respect that and never speak of it again." Noa told them, Heather and Maya nodding, Maya summoning hers.

" Alright then, we'll begin with a simple attack pattern..." Noa told them as she summoned hers, the sun beginning to fall as she explained.


	6. Beasts In The Marketplace

**_TASOO: Chapter 6, oh yes.  
_**

" Maya! Wake up!" Heather groaned, pulling the girl off her bed. She blowing a tuff of white hair out of her face with a sigh when the girl slumped on the ground.

" Mmmrg..." Maya groaned as she hugged her small purple pillow with a soft smile. Heather huffed, picking up the girl bridal style as she walked out the door, Maya moaning by the sunlight.

" Where's Bael...?" She yawned as Heather put her down on her feet, Heather shrugging.

" Remember? He left last night. He still isn't back..." Heather put a hand on her chin as she looked over to the direction of the clock tower. " Wonder if he's okay..."

" He's fine." Maya waved her hand assuringly as she smiled. " Baels' like the strongest person we know! He'll be back soon." Maya told her, Heather nodding as she opened her menu, changing her clothes from the 3D Riku to the Cupid outfit, a brilliant light blinding Maya as she averted her gaze, looking back at her with a smirk.

" Are we going somewhere? Your dressing so fancy." Maya asked, Heather, smiling shyly as she pulled her long, white hair back into a ponytail.

" Nowhere important." She shrugged. " Look in your menu, they left a 3,000 jewel gift," Heather told her with a smile as she grabbed her hand, summoning her keyblade in her right hand as she opened a corridor of light.

" C'mon! Let's go to Daybreak Town dimension N.2! The market!" Heather closed her eyes as she smiled wide, Maya's face changing into one of excitement.

" Kay!" She nodded as the two girls jumped through the corridor, landing in the marketplace.

The place was huge, at least ten times bigger than the normal marketplace seen in the game. Thousands of gamers would run or walk to the stand, buying jewel packs, backpacks that carried potions and ethers, new outfits, jewelry, food, furniture, houses, or other miscellaneous things.

" This place is huge..." Maya breathed, Heather, nodding with an excited smile.

" I have a few friends around here that can sell us stuff super cheap." She grabbed Maya's hand as she ran through the crowd, occasionally bumping into a player.

" Scuse me, sorry!" Heather called back as Maya gasped, tripping over her own feet at the speed Heather was going. A few feet away, a man with long, blue beast type hair smirked.

" Do you know them, Voreck?" A boy with ear length brown hair asked him, Voreck shaking his head.

" No, I guess I just had mistaken them for someone else. It's nothing, Pro." He smiled before turning, disappearing through the crowd, Pro following.

* * *

" What do you mean you don't have it?!" Heather cried as she slammed her fist down on the table. Maya rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she put a hand on Heather's shoulder.

" Hey, it's fine. Let's look somewhere else. I'm sure we can find whatever you were looking for." Heather shook her head at Maya's words as she gritted her teeth.

" There's only one set of scanners available in the game, it's some kind of glitch or bug or something. I know you have them." The Moogle floated up to Heather's face.

" So what if I do, Kupo? You're way too low leveled to even use a tool like that, it shouldn't be wasted on you." Heather's eyes flashed angerly as she materialized a small brown pouch and slammed it on the dealer's table.

" Low level my ass! I have 3,000 jewels here! Isn't the price 300? Count the other 2,700 a donation! Just give me the lens!" Heather yelled, Maya, grabbing Heather's hand.

" It's not like he's gonna sell it to us anyway, just let it go. There's a line behind us."

" Precisely." A boy around their age walked up, dropping 300 jewels on the table. " One set of scanner's please."

" Of course, Kupo." The Moogle put the said glasses on the table as they traded, Heather's eyes widening.

" H-hey. I'll trade you 3,000 jewle's for them." Heather reached out as she tugged the boy's coat, the boy raising an eyebrow.

" 3,000? You're joking, right? This thing can tell you exactly what level and type and skill your enemy has. It's said it can even predict their movements before their made. Why would I ever trade any amount for it?" Heather frowned, seeming at loss.

" What else do you have?" Maya asked the Moogle who crossed his arms.

" Let's see... I may have something..." He turned from her, rummaging through the many boxes before coming back, four items in his hands.

They were four pairs of single-sided microphone headsets, one green, one red, another purple and another yellow. Maya picked up a purple one and put it on her ear.

" You know how you can use the chat during quests?" The Moogle asked, Maya nodding. " These allow you to talk to your party members during quests, makes it a lot easier when your fighting heartless. You don't want to stop mid battle to send a text, do you?" Maya shook her head, the Moogle smirked.

" 300 each, want them?" Maya nodded, materializing a small brown pouch in her hand as she dumped the jewels, on the table, counting 1200 before putting the remains back in her pouch.

" Pleasure doing business with you, Kupo." The Moogle nodded before addressing the next customer, Maya walking toward Heather, the other three in her hand.

" Then how about a debt! I'll pay you 9,000 jewels!" Heather yelled, Maya sighing from behind her. She just wouldn't give up...

" Listen, kid. This thing is going to make me the strongest player in the game. No amount of jewel will buy this." Heather grit her teeth as she bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

" Hmm? What are you gonna do? Fight me? This is a safe zone, so no one can die here." His eyes widened in shock as he backed away a few steps, Maya doing the same from behind her.

Heather had risen her head again, electricity sizzling around her as her canine teeth sharpening. The boy clenched the lens.

" So, your one of those mistakes..." He growled, putting the lens in his glasses as he put them on. He looked at Maya a look of hatred on his face. " You are as well, your just oblivious. Monsters." He turned and walked rather fast away. Heather taking a step forward before a hand was put on her shoulder. She quickly turned, swatting it away. That was until, her eyes went wide as the electricity faded way, her teeth turning to normal, a confused look on her face.

" Voreck." Maya walked up to the man and smiled, placing her arms behind her back. Heather looked at him blankly, Maya smiling at her. " He was a player before you joined our party in the original game. When our party got too big, he made a second party and took half of our members there." She told her, Heather nodding.

" Voreck... what did he mean by mistakes?" Heather asked, Voreck looking at the girl with a saddened smile. " Come with me." He told the two, opening a corridor of light before walking through, ending up by a fountain square.

" Is this...?" Maya asked, Voreck nodding. " The Heaven's Knights second party's dimension number 657. I'm the party's leader." He quickly materialized two pairs of glasses and gave them to them.

" Are these scanners?" Heather asked, Voreck nodding.

" Yeah, there actually really popular. That Moogle was just trying to swindle you." Heather frowned, Maya giggling. Voreck looked at Maya with an amused smirk.

" Those headphones you got are given to every player." Maya's eyes widened as she opened her menu, groaning to find that there was indeed a pair of earbuds in there.

" Listen, you two," Voreck told them, Heather and Maya looking at him. " I'm sure Bael and Noa had already shown their type, have they?" Heather and Maya nodded.

" Noa's a speed type and Baels a power type," Maya told Voreck, Voreck, nodding.

" Speed types can move as fast as the speed of light, while power types can crumble the earth with their strength. However magic types... they're much different than those two. In fact, they're rare. There isn't a lot of players that are magic types. But when they are, their usually Poison, Sleep or Paralysis skills. You wanna know why?" Maya and Heather nodded. " With those skills, they can transform into beasts, using their skill to the full extent."

" B-beasts?" Heather stuttered, her eyes wide. Voreck nodded.

" Usually it happens when someone feels a specific emotion to a certain extent. Your's seems to be anger." He smiled amusingly to the girl. " You're like a stick, such a small little player. Hard to believe you could be such a firecracker." Heather frowned at him, Voreck laughing. " It's good that we know what makes you transform, it'll be easier to keep it from happening that way. As for you." He turned to Maya.

" You're a little harder. We don't know what triggers your skill. It makes it dangerous." He materialized two stones and gave them to the two girls.

" These are beast stones. Yellow are Paralysis, white are Sleep and purple are Poison." He handed a yellow one to Heather and a purple to Maya. " Usually these stones are given to every magic type. The magic types that don't get one are known as mistakes. It's hard to get your hands on them and keeping your feelings under control is hard as well and they usually end up being monsters. Consider yourselves lucky that you ended up finding one."

" Voreck!" Voreck stiffened at the voice as a corridor was created, a boy stepping into the room. " You left me alone to do all the shopping!" He sighed, summoning bags upon bags of food and miscellaneous items at she sat along the edge of the fountain.

" Sorry, Pro. I had some work to do." Pro looked at the two girls, smiling at them.

" Maya, I know you. Whose your friend?" Pro asked, Maya, turning to Heather as she slung an arm over her shoulder.

" This is Heather, she's one of the newer players. Where's the rest of the party?" The two's smiles dropped as they looked at one another.

" We're not sure... We're the only player's that appeared in the game. The other players, they never showed up." Voreck told them, Maya bit the bottom of her lip.

" The same happened with our party. Only me, Heather, Noa and Bael showed up." Heather nodded, crossing her arms.

" I think it's best if you joined our party, Voreck, Pro. Us players should stick together after all." She told them, Pro and Voreck exchanging a look.

" Heather's right!" Maya grinned. " It must be pretty lonely when it's just the two of you, plus then you'll get to see Bael and Noa again!" Maya looked at Voreck, whose face lit up at the mention of Bael. " You guys were rivals, huh? Bet a good spar would settle your feud." Voreck smirked at her.

" Rivals? Yes, that sounds like the right word. However always exceeded Bael in overall strength." Maya and Pro rubbed the backs of their necks sheepishly.

" I'm sure you believe that, but didn't Bael win the last spar?" Pro asked, Voreck coughing loudly.

" Not the point." He said rather quickly and forcefully, Pro sighing as Maya and Heather giggled. " I'll disband the party and join you." Heather and Maya nodded as Maya summoned her keyblade, opening the corridor to their parties dimension and left, Voreck turning to pro.

" You have everything, right?" Voreck asked, Pro nodding. Voreck smiled softly, opening his menu as he accessed his party.

 _Are you sure you would like to disband?_

Voreck tapped yes, the dimension beginning to disappear. The buildings began to turn into shards of light, the light flying into the sky. It was as if the two were surrounded by a thousand fireflies. Voreck quickly grabbed Pro's hand, taking him out of his daze.

" We better get out of here before we get erased too." Voreck told her, Pro nodding as the two leaped through the portal, Pro taking one final look at the party's dimension before leaping through.

* * *

" What are you doing here?" Bael asked with an amused smirk as Noa stood on the outside of the clock tower. She opened her eyes with a soft smile.

" Helping you, dear." Noa breathed as she pointed to a black box with a red light. Quickly, she pulled out a card and swiped it through the device, the light changing from red to green as the door opened. Bael frowned

" Admit it." She sighed, crossing her arms. " You need my help, I know exactly where the Chirithy is, as well as which foretellers are working and where they would be working." Bael sighed, grabbing Noa's wrist as he pulled her inside.

" Come on then." He chuckled softly as Noa blew a strand of hair out of her face.


	7. The Prince Of Darkness

**_TASOO: Chapter 7, Let's go!  
_**

" Umm... Maybe this way?" Noa hummed aloud as she pointed left. Bael smirked cockily.

" Noa, we took a left, then another left, then another left, this is our fourth left. Aren't we going in circles?" He asked, trying to muffle his laughs. Noa shot him a hard look.

" Shut it, I'm trying." She huffed as she crossed her arms. Bael smiled.

" Right... You weren't good with directions back in the real world, were you?" Bael asked Noa stiffening.

" Of course I was!" She lied, Bael chuckling as he patted her shoulder assuringly.

" Let's try a right this time." He said softly, taking that turn. It must have been luck because sure enough, they arrived at a door that led to an elevator. Noa looked behind her, her eyes widening.

" You hear that?" Bael whispered under his breath, Noa nodding. Footsteps. Quickly, she looked around kicked Bael's back, Bael stumbling to the floor with a yelp as Noa kicked him again, rolling him under a nearby table. Quickly she slid under one on the opposite side of the hallway as him, holding her breath.

Seconds after she done so, Aced came around the corner, pressing the button as the elevator opened, he stepping inside. Quickly, Noa and Bael got out from under the tables as they breathed sighs of relief.

" Let's hurry up and get out of here before anyone spots us," Noa whispered urgently, Bael nodding seriously as he watched Noa hurry over to the elevator and push the button, the elevator door opening.

" Let's go." He told her, grabbing her hand as the two stepped on the clock piece, heartless springing to life as the elevator rose.

" I thought heartless stayed away from the clock tower!" Noa gasped as she summoned her's, Bael sighing.

" Guess not." He told her. " I got the left, you take the right." Noa nodded.

" Just try not to break anything!" She called out to him, warping behind a heartless before killing it with one blow and warping to the next.

" I make no promises." He said more to himself as he lifted a medal, his keyblade appearing in a bright light as he slashed as fast as he could, knocking three large bodies into a pile before finishing them off with a single blow. Noa smirked from her side, that is until the elevator gave a sharp stop.

" Bael!" Noa hissed, Bael dismissing his keyblade as he raised his hands in the air with a scared smile.

" I didn't do it this time, Milady! I swear!" He told her, Noa's eyes widening.

" This time?!" She burst out, wondering what else he had broken while she wasn't around. His nervous smile morphed into one of seriousness as he watched the doors begin to open.

" We need to hide!" Bael hissed, Noa, warping over to him as she backed up from behind him.

" Where?! There isn't anything to hide in!" She whimpered in fear, Bael quickly scooping her up bridal style as Noa wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Wha-? Bael!" Noa squeaked as Bael leaped off the side of the elevator as soon as someone stepped inside. Riiiiiiiight, Bael was a strength type. Picking up his own weight and someone else's should be easy. He had one arm underneath her legs, and another gripped onto the side of the elevator.

" Keep hanging onto my neck." He whispered under his breath as the elevator started up once more, Noa nodding before he dropping his arm that supported her weight, Noa grunting as she dangled there. Quickly, he adjusted his grip and held both hands firmly on the side of the elevator, praying that no one would see his fingers.

" Don't look down." He whispered, Noa, nodding firmly as she squeezed her eyes shut. The elevator soon stopped as footsteps were heard before the elevator closed again, Bael lifting himself and Noa up as she let go of her grip, the two gasping out of breath.

" Let's take the stairs next time." She breathed as the elevator resumed again, taking them up one more floor, the two stayed silent.

" Noa, level with me." Bael finally spoke, causing Noa to look at him. " Why did you really come with me? It wasn't because I needed help. I obviously am better at directions than you, no offense." He added when Noa shot him a glare. " But still, I could have easily avoided the foretellers as well. You know that. There's something else, isn't there?" Noa hugged her arms as she looked at him.

" Well, of course, there is, dummy. I'm worried about you. I'm the only one that knows your secret, that knows what that Chirithy is capable of... About what you're capable of." Bael frowned at her.

" You know I'm gonna be okay... right?" He asked, Noa, shaking her head.

" That's just it. You say that but I've seen what that thing has done to you. What if you...?" Noa stopped cold when Bael took off his top hat and placed it on her head. He flashed her a smile.

" C'mon, Noa. You're seriously doubting my skills now?" Bael asked with a soft chuckle. Noa tipped the hat down as she looked at the ground.

" No... I'm not." She breathed rather shakingly. " I wish you the best of luck... Sir Bael." Bael smirked at her as the elevator stopped, the door opening to a long hallway. They walked in silence, Noa hugging the top hat in her hands, Bael opening the door on the other side for her.

" This is it," Noa announced as she walked inside, Bael following close behind. The door shut with a small click, as they looked at the giant table in the middle of the room. The foreteller's study.

" We better hurry, all the foretellers come here to work all the time," Noa told him as she hurried over to the table, looking at the small purple Chirithy in the middle of the table with a frown. " Let me disable the forcefield." She told him, putting her left hand on the table as she accessed her menu with her right, accessing the table's pad as four screens popped to life. Bael raised an eyebrow.

" So this is your hacking ability?" He asked, Noa humming in response. Bael crossed his arms. " How did you even get an ability like that."

" It's not an ability. It's called a Trait. Many players get them, but not all. There's just about every trait imaginable. Mine's hacking." She told him just as she was finishing, the forcefield vanishing as the Chirithy stepped forward.

" Alright, let's go." Bael frowned at the Chirithy who chucked softly.

" _I knew you would come for me, kid._ " The Chirithy's voice rang in his mind, Bael shaking his head.

" I can't have them find out you belong to me. That's all." Bael told him as he walked over to the window, opening it.

" _I don't think so._ " The voice said rather calmly as Bael stopped cold. His whole body was numb, he couldn't move. " _You chose to save me, you chose to become my slave of darkness. How foolish of you, you could have just let them kill me. Guess there is still some evil in you._ " A pounding headache entered Bael's head as he clenched his head with a scream, Noa hurrying over to him as she put a gloved hand over his mouth, muffling his words.

" What did you do?!" Noa hissed at the Chirithy who bared his teeth wickedly as he leaped off

" I would keep my mouth shut if I were you, pinkie. I have plans for this vessel and I don't you getting involved." He growled before lightly kicking Bael's side. " He's been in the light for too long, it made him weak. Nothing a little darkness can't fix." He smirked before disappearing in a puff of black dust, leaving Noa alone with Bael. She cast a worried glance toward the boy, who was groaning in his sleep. He looked in pain.

A saddened smile appeared on Noa's face. " You idiot..." She whispered. " I told you it was dangerous... and yet you still go and risk your life for me..." She sighed and picked his top hat, placing it back on his head where it should be before picking him up with a bit of effort and kicking open a nearby window, and leaping from roof to roof, landing down near the fountain square.

She sighed and picked his top hat, placing it back on his head where it should be before picking him up with a bit of effort and kicking open a nearby window, and leaping from roof to roof, landing down near the fountain square. She laid him down on the ground, summoning her keyblade as she opened a corridor of light, picking back up the boy as she carried him through the corridor. She ended back up in the Heaven's Knights fountain square, walking over to Baels house as she pushed open the door and laid him on his bed. She breathed a small sigh before walking over to the door, stopping by it and casting a hesitant glance back at him before closing the door, leaving him alone in the darkness.

* * *

Bael looked away from the screen that broadcasted what was going on outside his body. The Chirithy crossed his arms as the screen disappeared.

" So, you care about her. As do you with Maya and Heather." The Chirithy asked Bael raised an eyebrow at the purple cat.

" So what if I do, fleabag? You have nothing to do with them." Bael snapped, shooting a hard glare at the cat.

" Ah, but I do. You have hatred of me, do you not? It's deep within you, waiting to erupt. Waiting to destroy all." Bael showed no sign of emotion. He just frowned at the cat, allowing him to continue. " If only there was a way to cause that eruption, to release the darkness." Bael stayed silent.

" Oh, I know!" The Chirithy smiled, clasping his hands together. " With a little hypnosis, I can force you to snap each of your friend's necks, one by one! Starting with pinkie over there." Bael's eyes widened in fear.

" No, your right. Too traumatizing. I don't need you to be in a crying mess." The Chirithy sighed. " There are other ways, as I am sure you know. Why don't we start with the two weaklings?" The Chirithy grinned as he snapped his fingers, a screen popping to life. Bael's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

" What? No! Maya! Heather!" Bael grabbed the screen and stared at it with panic in his eyes. He looked at the Chirithy. " What did you do?!" He yelled, the Chirithy shrugging.

" I have no control of anyone but you. This mess that they got themselves in is their fault. Or rather, another parties fault." He grinned wickedly. " You want to save them, do you not?" Bael nodding eagerly, the Chirthy bounced up and down.

" Then awaken my prince of darkness. For your story, is anything but over."


	8. Blood

**_TASOO: Whoo Hoo! Chapter 8!  
_**

Heather hugged her knees up to her chest as she looked at the bed she was sitting on sadly. She bowed her head into her knees, closing in on herself.

" Mmm... Goodmorning, Heather." Maya yawned as she sat up, looking out the window. She cast a strange glance toward Heather. "What's up?" She asked, Heather lifting her head with a frown.

" You remember when Noa and Bael sparred? Their power... it was unbelievable..." She whispered, Maya looking out the window with a frown.

" Yeah, I remember." She said with a soft smile. " Noa could move faster than our eyes could see, and Bael-he crumbled the ground with his power." Heather looked at her right hand sadly.

" You ever think we'll be that strong?" Heather asked, Maya looking back at her, forcing a smile on her face.

" Of course!" She said a little too chipperly. " If they managed to get that far, then who says we can't!" Her smile dropped as soon as she realized what she said, causing her to look at her bed. " Or maybe not..." A soft smile replaced Heather's lips as she got up and out of bed, her 3D Riku on, a messy ponytail in her hair.

" Let's go back to the marketplace today." She decided to change the subject, opening the door. " I never spent my 3,000 and you still have some left over." Maya nodded as got up herself, adjusting her Cowgirl Goth outfit as she walked outside as she stretched.

" Mmm... The sun feels amazing..." Maya hummed as Heather summoned her keyblade, opening a corridor of light.

" Hey!" Heather and Maya turned around to see Noa running up to them, Voreck and Pro following close behind.

" Goodmorning." Heather and Maya waved, the three stopping.

" Where's Bael?" Maya asked as she looked around, Noa glancing over to his house.

" Resting, he had quite a long day last night. Me, Voreck and Pro are gonna knock out some of the story quests. Wanna come?" Noa asked with a smile.

" We were gonna go and grab a few jewel pulls first, maybe later," Heather told them, Pro crossing his arms.

" Don't spend them all, trust me. Those moogle's will swindle you and give you crappy medals for expensive prices." Pro told the two, Maya and Heather nodding.

" Don't worry, we won't," Maya promised before leaping through the corridor with a final wave, Heather following close behind.

" Stay safe." Voreck mumbled under his breath as the two leaped through, to the marketplace.

" Alright! Where should we start?" Maya asked, looking at the many stands. Heather shrugged.

" The jewel station is the best place." Heather answered before she heard a voice.

" Get your life savers here! Needed if you wanna stay alive kiddies!" A Moogle announced, a long line at his booth.

" Hey look over there," Heather told her, pointing to the said booth. Maya following her eyes.

" Oh, life savers? Yeah, they're like the continues used in the game when you die. It's good to have at least ten. A few are given to each player, it's in your items." Heather hummed a silent ohhhh as she looked at the other stands.

" Get your jewel pulls here! Illustrated Sora, Donald, and Goofy now on sale for 1,500 jewels! Guaranteed to get it within 10 jewel pulls!" A moogle announced, Heather placing 1,500 jewels on the counter as the moogle gave her a bag.

" Hey, it's the monsters." Heather and Maya turned around, looking at a boy who crossed his arms.

" Hey! You're that guy from earlier! The one that took the lens!" Maya realized as the boy nodded.

" Name's Wolfe. Not that that should matter to your kind anyway." Wolfe shrugged, Heather gritting her teeth.

" We have beast stones now, we're the same as you." She growled, Wolfe mustering a laugh.

" Do you now? We'll I got news for you, kid. Once a mistake, always a mistake." He laughed, Maya putting a hand on Heather's shoulder.

" Let's just go, Heather. He's not worth it." Maya whispered, Heather, clenching her fists.

" Not worth it? Hell to that!" Heather yelled, grabbing Wolfe's shirt. " You wanna fight, you bastard?! Cause you're asking for one!" As soon as Heather spoke, the boy's expression changed. He looked calm with a touch of insanity, his eyes looking ready to kill.

" Fight? You want to fight?" He laughed hard, shoving hard at her in the chest. " What? Does the itty bitty mouse think she can take on a lion?" Heather grit her teeth as the room stayed silent.

" Heather, let's just go." Maya cast an uneasy glance around her. The market was surprisingly quiet, all eyes were on the three.

" C'mon, mouse!" He laughed as he shoved her in the chest again. " C'mon, C'mon!" Seeing that that wouldn't do anything, he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her hard down on the ground. She grunted, bringing up her legs as she wrapped them around Wolfe's neck, choking him.

* * *

Heather groaned. " Do you have to go, Maya? I get loooonley!" Heather whined, hugging Maya as she tride to hold her back.

" C'mon Heather! Track is my life! You expect me to just, drop out?" Maya laughed, slinging a bag over her shoulder.

" No... But it's boring without you." Heather sighed, Maya putting a hand on her shoulder.

" Then join track with me!" She decided, Heather shaking her head.

" You crazy? I'll never understand how you can run for fun." She sighed, crossing her arms. Maya giggled, lacing her arms behind her back.

" Then join another sport! You're strong, try wrestling!" She decided, Heather, raising an eyebrow.

" Wrestling?" She questioned, Maya nodding.

" Yeah! Then we'll get out of practice at the same time and you won't miss me!" Heather smiled at Maya's words, nodding.

" Kay, I'll try it!" The two laughed, Heather following Maya out the door

* * *

Maya frowned at Heather who got out of the choke hold and managed to wrench his hands off her neck. She backed up a few steps, rubbing her now red neck.

" Heh, didn't think you knew how to fight. Such a shame you have a scrawny body in this game." He was right, every feminine body in this game was tall and skinny and bony. Heather didn't have the muscles she used to have.

" Doesn't mean I can't kick your ass," Heather growled, summoning her keyblade. Wolfe yawned lazily, putting his hands behind his head.

" You see, that might be possible if I played fair. But I don't feel like doing that today." As soon as the words left his mouth, Heather could hear Maya gasp.

" Hea-!" Her voice was cut off, Heather hearing a loud crash as she turned around, watching her fall to the ground, a man behind her. He had knocked her out cold.

" Nighty night, mousey." She could hear the boy whisper as Heather's eyes widened in panic, the panic turning into a weakened, hopeless look as she fell to the ground

* * *

Noa breathed, out of breath as she sat down, Pro and Voreck following close behind.

" Quest 362 is done." She sighed, Pro and Voreck smirking.

" So's Quest 361 and 363," Pro told her just as a door burst open, Bael running outside, fastening his cape. Noa stood up, a look of worry on her face.

" Bael? What's going on? You should be resting." Noa told him, Bael shaking his head as he summoned his keyblade.

" We need to leave, Noa. Heather and Maya are in trouble." Bael told her, Voreck stepping forward, causing Bael to look at him in disbelief. " Voreck, Pro. When did you two get here?"

" Heather and Maya accepted our requests for us to join your party. Makes sense for all of us to stay together." Voreck told him. " But that doesn't matter right now, what kind of mess did the two get themselves into this time?" He asked, Bael summoning a corridor.

" No time to explain. Let's go." He jumped through the corridor, Noa, Voreck and Pro exchanging a look before leaping through behind him.

* * *

Heather woke up to find herself at the lookout of the sea. Maya, who was unconscious on the ground, had woken up seconds after.

 _' Why is my vision so blurry?'_ Heather vaguely thought, watching dully as Maya clasped her hands over her mouth.

" Oh my god, Heather! Are you okay?!" Maya screamed, she wanted to reply, but somehow she didn't have enough strength to.

 _' What's going on?'_ She thought. _' My body... It won't move!'_ She managed to look down, panic striking her heart, however, all her eyes could do was stay dull. _'Blood...'_

" Here, let me get you down from there." Maya stood up, preparing to walk over to her.

" I don't think so." The chilling voice of Wolfe rang in Heather's ears as he appeared in front of her, grabbing Maya by her neck. She grunted, clawing at the hands with no avail.

" Fighting someone like that girl wouldn't be a good fight on my behalf. No, I like her as a wall art much better. A good example for the other mistakes in this game." It was then that Heather realized her predicament. One keyblade in each arm, both lion hearts, hanging her up on the lighthouse pole like some trophy. Blood oozed down each arm, creating tiny pools on the floor below her.

" You're sick." Maya growled, summoning her keyblade as she slashed up, Wolfe backing up a few feet as he smirked at her.

" A fighter, are we? Hmph. Damsels in Distress are hard to come by these days..." He sighed summoning his keyblade. " Guess we'll just have to do this the hard then." Maya grit her teeth.

" Why..." She whispered. " Why would you hurt people! We're just like you! We have a family, friends! We all want to see them again, we miss them! So why would you prevent us from being happy?!" Maya yelled, Wolfe de-summoning his keyblade as he grabbed her neck, lifting her off her feet.

" You wanna know why?!" He yelled, Maya grunting as she clawed at his hands, gasping for air. " Rumor's been going around, only the party with the most lux gets to return home. Even if it's just a rumor, I'm not gonna risk it!" He yelled as he walked over to the side of the bacony, holding her over the edge.

It was then that Heather had found her voice. " Please... don't..." She rasped weakly, Maya looking at her surprised.

" Heather..." She managed a weak smile just as Wolfe let go, Maya falling into the sea bellow.

As soon as she did, however, a bright flash of light warped over to the side of the terrace, Heather catching a glimpse of her just as she was preparing to jump, determination in her eyes.

 _Noa._

Right behind her, was a boy, grabbing her feet as Noa reached out and grabbed Maya's hand, the two dangeling there.

 _Pro._

" Umm... Excuse me?" A man tapped one of the guards on the shoulder, the gaurd turning around only to get punched in the face, a man with riku style blue hair giving a mischievous grin.

Voreck _._

" Man, people that mess with my friends really piss me off." A man with dark brown hair sighed as he tapped the end of his keyblade on his shoulder. " Looks like we made it in time."

 _Bael._

The sight of the four almost made the two girls want to break into tears. Voreck frowned at Heather, grabbing both of the keyblades as he ripped them out quickly, dropping them to the ground as he caught her, laying her down on the ground. He pulled out a healing medal, and pressed it against her forehead.

" Heal." He whispered softly, the green magic taking effect as the wounds closed, however, the scars and bruises remained. Heather sat up, looking over to Maya who was in too much shock to mutter a word, just stood there wide eyed as she held Noa's hand. Bael grit his teeth as he looked at the two. Wolfe smirked, causing Bael's anger to grow.

" You bastard..." He mumbled. " What makes you think you can mess with the Heaven's Knights!?" He asked, Wolfe crossing his arms.

" The Heaven's Knights? So that's the name of your party. And I assume you're the parties leader?" Wolfe asked, Bael nodding. Wolfe put his arms behind his head lazily.

" Name's Wolfe. I'm the leader of the Party Devil's Gate. Cool, huh?" He smirked, Noa, Pro, Voreck, Maya and Heather sweatdropping.

 _' He's just like Bael...'_ They all thought at the same time with a sigh, Bael frowning when Wolfe summoned a corridor of light.

" Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for a fight. I can see that my three friends are out cold and I'm sourrounded by six players." He mused lazily beginning to walk through. Bael grit his teeth angrily.

" Hey! We're not done here!" He yelled, reaching out toward the man. Wolfe smirked.

" Don't worry, you'll see me again soon enough." He told him calmly, walking through the corridor as it vanished.

Bael hesitated for a moment before turning around, a look of anger on his face. However it forever when he saw the two girls.

" Are you two alright?" Bael asked softly, Heather casting a look toward Maya.

" I-I think so..." she whispered, hugging her arms. Her whole body was shaking in terror, but at least she was alive.

" Good." He breathed, turning to Heather. Heather rubbed the back of her neck.

" More or less." She sighed, Noa nodding as she lifted her keyblade, opening a corridor.

" Can you walk?" Voreck asked, Heather nodding slowly.

" I think so..." She hesitated, putting both hands on the ground as she tried to lift herself up. However as soon as weight was put on her knees they locked, as she fell back down, Voreck quickly catching her. He said nothing, just put her arm around his neck, allowing her to limp through the corridor as he led her, Noa, Pro, Bael and Maya following close behind.

* * *

" Dammit!" Heather hissed, slamming her fist on a nearby wall in their bedroom the next day. Maya sat up and rubbed her eyes.

" Heather...? What's going on? Bael told us we didn't need to collect lux this week, that we needed to rest." Maya sat up and reminded her, Heather gritting her teeth in anger as light sparks sizzled around her. For the most part, the beast stone was keeping her power under control.

" Yeah I'm sure we can't handle any lux collection." She hissed back, Maya tilting her head to the side.

" Well yeah, do you remember what happened yesterday? You must've hit your head..." Maya mumbled the last part, Heather turning toward her.

" I know full well what happened! We were helpless, weak. But not anymore." She took off her sheets, stepping up and out of bed. She accessed her menu and looked at her stats.

" What's your level." She asked Maya. It was more of an order than a question. Maya opened her menu and scrolled through it.

" 130, why?" She asked, Heather balling her first.

" I'm around there too. There's only one fast way to get as strong as Bael, Voreck, Pro and Noa." She told her, Maya getting up and out of bed.

" How?" She asked, Heather turning toward her, determination in her eyes.

" We're gonna summon a raid boss."


	9. The Poisonous Lightening

**_Chapter 9, hehe let's do this!_**

" Morning, Noa." Bael yawned as he stretched, walking outside his house. Noa frowned, looking at the board.

" Bael, take a look at this." Noa pointed to one of the flyers on the board, Bael walking over to it. His eyes widened.

" What? No! Who's doing a raid boss summoning quest?!" Bael asked shocked, Noa sighing as she crossed her arms.

" Heather and Maya somehow managed to do a quest together... but that's not possible. Not without a hacking trait." Bael mumbled. Noa rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

" Weeeell... Actually..." She sighed, Bael raising an eyebrow. Noa coughed hard as she adverted her gaze.

" Noa... what did you do?" Bael asked as looked at her, Noa raising her hands in front of her defensively.

" I'm sorry, dear!" Noa squeaked out, before crossing her arms. " They must have copied my trait on a drive while I was asleep!" Noa told him, Bael raising an eyebrow.

" That's possible?" He asked, Noa just shrugged.

" Everything in this world is digits, like a computer. It makes sense for it to be so easy to copy something so small." Noa told him, Bael crossing his arms.

" Is there a way we can get in there and stop them?" He asked, Noa, shaking her head.

" Even if we did, it would be too late. Any second now the raid boss will summon."

* * *

You sure we should be doing this?" Maya asked, hugging Heather's shoulders as she walked behind her, jumping at every little thing. Heather sighed.

" Yes. Look, there's only one way to summon a raid boss. You have to destroy the eggs." She told her, helping her up a nearby cliff. Thunder boomed in the sky as Maya yelped, summoning her keyblade. They were climbing to the top of the mountain in the dwarf woodlands.

" So..." she sighed when she realized there was no threat, dismissing her keyblade. "Killing the eggs will give us a raid boss?" Heather nodded.

" All raid bosses are female, kill their eggs and make them angry, beat the crap out of them and gain the XP!" Heather told her, Maya frowning.

" I just realized how cruel we are toward our enemies..." Maya shuddered as she climbed the mountain. Rain began to drop down as they reached the top, looking at the egg. Heather tapped her glasses, the world around her turning a mint green as she looked at the small egg, a set of stats appearing right next to it.

" It's only a level 2." Heather mustered a smirk, Maya kneeling down to it. She smiled softly.

" It's kinda cute..." She whispered, the egg getting to its feet and tackled Maya, Maya screaming.

" Get it off of me!" She whined as The creature pulled on her hair, head butting her in the back. Heather burst out laughing. Those things don't do any damage, but they sure are hilarious!

" Here let me help you." Heather sighed as she grabbed the egg and threw it off the side of the cliff like it was nothing, smirking at her as she offered her a hand. " A level 2 hmm?" She laughed, Maya, groaning as she grabbed Heather's hand.

" Whatever, I didn't think it would fight me! It was so adorable." Maya told her, Heather laughing. Their quarrel, however, was cut short when an earthquake began, Maya grabbing Heather's hand to prevent her from falling off the side of the cliff.

That did little to no help, however, as the ground crumbled beneath them, the two screaming as they fell off the cliff.

" MAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAA!" Heather screamed, grabbing the girl and hugging her. " DO SOMETHING!" Maya gritted her teeth as she summoned her keyblade, opening a corridor as the two fell through, ending up back in the fountain square. The earthquake was here too.

" What's going on?" Maya whispered, Heather, looking wildly around her.

" This is what you wanted, isn't it? A raid boss..." Bael summoned his keyblade as he walked up from behind them. Heather and Maya looked to the distance, gaping at what they saw. A giant Trickmaster was summoned, the raid boss crushing houses as he walked around the Daybreak town.

" Heck yeah, it is!" Maya summoned her keyblade. " Once we defeat it, we'll gain tons of XP!" Bael looked back at her angerly.

" You won't be doing anything like that." He growled at her, Heather gasping.

" But why?! We summoned it, we should get to kill it!" Heather argued, Voreck, Pro and Noa coming up from behind them.

" You should have never summoned it in the first place." Bael told her, " I believe I have said in the past summoning raid bosses is strictly forbidden in this party. There is a reason why." He looked at the boss. " That thing can kill you. Is gaining XP and getting stronger really worth it?" Bael asked, Heather and Maya, frowning.

" I knew you wouldn't understand..." Heather whispered as she sighed, summoning her keyblade. " Bael... Voreck... Pro... Noa... We're sorry..." She raised her keyblade in the air, Bael's eyes widening as he lunged, trying to knock the keyblade out of her hand.

" Paralysis." She breathed, electricity surging through her keyblade as it touched the group of four, Bael, Pro, Voreck and Noa falling to the ground.

" Heather! What are you...?" Pro asked, Noa and Voreck gritting their teeth as they tried to stand up. It was no use.

" The paralysis should fade in about ten minutes." She told them, turning to Maya. " Let's do this." Maya slowly nodded, casting an uneasy look back at the four before following Heather over to the raid boss.

" Welp, that happened." A Chirithy sighed as it popped into life. Voreck glanced back at the Chirithy, his eyes widening.

" Hey, what are you doing here?" Voreck asked. The Chirithy was Vorecks. The Chirithy shrugged.

" Seemed like a good fight to watch." The Chirithy told them, Noa looking at him confused.

" Good...? You think they can beat it?" Noa asked the Chirithy snorting.

" You wanna know why they were weak at first? They didn't have beast stones. However, now that they do... The power of a magic user is very interesting indeed. Just watch." He told the group, Bael frowning as he looked at the raid boss.

" Just don't die..." He whispered.

* * *

Heather shuffled through her pocket, pulling out a beast stone. " Do you think it's gonna work?" She asked Maya, Maya frowning.

" It has too." She told her, pulling out her purple beast stone. " I'm not sure what feeling I'm supposed to feel yet..." Heather smirked at her, her beast stone beginning to glow.

" Don't worry, you will." She smiled, raising her stone in the air, electricity circling around her as her teeth began to grow sharp. Her smile dropped to a frown, the frown turning angry as her eyes flashed wildly. Her white hair turned blonde, her eyes turning yellow as her fingernails grew sharp, Heather summoning her keyblade as she charged at the raid boss, slashing down at one of the arms. The boss roared as he raised his torch in the air, knocking Heather to the ground. She groaned, getting to her feet only to stumble back to the ground. She looked behind her, her eyes widening at her feet. They seemed to be crushed, her legs twisted in sickening positions.

" Crap..." Heather breathed, clenching her fists as her heart beat sped up, Heather closing her eyes as her HP bar appeared in her mind, the HP ticking down to 0 as time went by, almost like a clock. She quickly opened her eyes, shuffling through her pocket for a healing medal.

That was when the beast roared once more, his torch aiming toward Maya. Maya's eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat, her keyblade summoning in her hand. Heather stopped cold when she looked at her, the color draining from her face.

No. Was she gonna...?

" Maya! What the hell are you thinking?!" Heather yelled, her blonde hair and yellow eyes vanishing as her normal look appeared, her eyes widening. There's no way she could block a raid boss attack!

Heather gritted her teeth, looking back at her legs as the raid boss unleashed its attack. There was no time. She got to her feet and stumbled a few steps before jumping toward her, reaching out a hand toward Maya. Perhaps, there might have been a way to knock her out of the way. Time seemed to slow as Heather inched closer and closer. The emotion seemed to fade from her eyes as she closed them tight. She was too late. The flames had engulfed them both.

* * *

" What the hell is going on out there?" Voreck asked when a blast sounded in the distance, Noa casting a hopeless glance toward Bael. He was struggling against the paralysis, trying to move his legs but with no avail.

" Dammit!" He slammed his fist on the ground, fire lit in his eyes. Pro frowned.

" Bael don't push yourself. Paralysis is impossible to get out of until the player casting it has performed a specific number of attacks." Pro told him, Bael gritting his teeth.

" I don't care." He growled. " They could be hurt or worse. I'm not gonna give up!" He yelled, pushing off the ground. As soon as he did so, the paralysis faded away, Bael landing on his feet as he stumbled in shock. Noa, Voreck, and Pro's eyes widened.

" How are you out of it, and we aren't?" Noa asked with shock, Bael clenching his fists as he ran toward a window sill and used it as a boost to get him to the roof, jumping from roof to roof.

* * *

Heather opened her eyes to see herself inside the fire, a bright purple aura surrounding her. Her eyes widened when she looked at her hand.

" Is this... darkness? No..." Darkness had more of an inky black look to it. No, this was poison. The poison had healed her, all of her wounds disappearing. Heather cast a look to her left, her eyes widening when she looked at Maya. She was holding her head in a fetal position, poison surrounding her. She looked up, tears staining her purple eyes.

 _Fear._

It was then that Heather noticed her situation. She was floating in a sphere of poison, the poison blocking the fire attack. Soon enough, it disappeared along with the poison, Heather dropping to the ground as she looked at Maya. She was on her feet, looking at her hand. She had grown claws like a cat, her hair grown long to her feet, purple highlights in her hair. On her head, were a set of cat ears. Her teeth had grown to the size of fangs, poison surrounding her like tentacles.

Heather's eyes widened when Maya leaped off the ground, her claws growing extra long like a wolverine as she slashed through one of the Trickmaster's arms, it falling to the ground with a loud _CRASH!_ Heather's widened eyes softened as she smiled at Maya, who dropped back to the ground and lunged again for the next arm, narrowly avoiding the flames.

* * *

" C'mon Maya! All or nothing!" Heather placed her bet on the table as Maya looked up from her book, frowning at her.

" Why would you waste your money? You already know I'm gonna beat you." Maya sighed as she shook her head, Before placing her own bet on the table. She placed her elbow on the table, raising her hand. " Whatever, I could go for some extra cash."

Heather smirked before placing her elbow on the table, gripping Maya's hand. " Whatever, I'm totally gonna win this time for sure! I've been doing extra pushups!" Heather smirked, as the two arm wrestled.

 _Bang!_

Heather's eyes widened as she looked at her hand, placed firmly on the table. Maya gazed boredly at it as if she had done it a hundred times, before taking the cash and placing it next to her book.

" I win again!" Maya flashed Heather a peace sign before sitting back down and going back to her book.

* * *

" ...And then when I went up to the counter, he was sharpening a knife! I screamed and ran away..." Yoshi told Heather as she giggled, sitting on top of a school desk. She was wearing a school uniform, a button up top and plaid skirt and a tie, tennis shoes on her feet.

" I've met Voreck, he's not that scary. Different... but not scary. I was there when you left, his little sister Faul yelled at him for scaring the customers again." She told Yoshi, Yoshi crossing his arms.

" You met that physco alone? You should have gone with someone at least, a girl needs protection!" Yoshi told her, Heather punching him in the shoulder.

" Maya went with me. That was enough." Heather told him, casting a glance to the girl who had her head in another book. " She's as hard as nails! Watch." She walked over to Maya, placing a hand on the desk. " Put em up."

Maya looked up from her book and at her before sighing, placing her elbow on the desk. " Fine."

" Aw man! Chicks fighting? Sign me up!" Heather turned to see Maru smirking at the two, a crowd of girls but mostly boys surrounding them. When Maya turned her head, her eyes skipped a beat as she breathed a breath.

 _Bang!_

" Hey... Maya? We're you listening? I said go." Heather frowned at her when Maya looked back. She looked kinda dazed like she was staring off into space. She stared at her chocolate colored hand, placed firmly on the table.

" Hey, round too! Let's try it kay? Show em what you're made of!" Heather told her, picking up the two hands as she placed them back. Murmurs of confusion surrounded them.

" Ready? Go!" _Bang!_

Heather looked back at Maya, Maya releasing her hand from her grip as if she had been burned, getting up from her seat as she left the classroom.

* * *

" Hey, what was with you back there?" Heather asked as she walked a little ahead of her on the way home from school. Maya frowned, hugging her book.

" Don't ask me to do anything like that in front of people again, please." She whispered, Heather, frowning when she turned to her.

" But why? Your strength's awesome! I wish I was that strong with my upper body. I'm pretty strong with my lower body but still! You should be proud-"

" Just quit it, will you!?" Maya interrupted her, Heather stopping as her smile dropped, Maya looking at the ground.

" I want to be the damsel in distress, okay!? I want to be the one to find true love my knight in shining armor! I want him to sweep me off my feet and save him when I need him most and for me to support him and...and-" Maya stopped and sighed. " I didn't ask to be so strong, it's just the way I am. So I fake it. Guy's don't like the strong type." Heather frowned at her, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

" Kay...you're secrets safe with me. Hey, want to go play a prank on Voreck and see how long we have to survive?"

* * *

Heather smirked as she gripped her beast stone tightly. She looked at Maya, the tentacles of poison binding the Trickmaster. Heather took a deep breath, her fangs growing as her hair turned blonde and her eyes yellow, her claws growing long as electricity sizzled around her.

" Heh... guess you're not faking anymore are you?" She whispered to herself, opening her eyes, anger flashing in her eyes. " This thing damaged our town... _I'll rip it to shreds!_ " She lunged, Maya following her lead as the two drew a hand in synchronization, Maya slashing from the right shoulder down to the left leg, Heather slashing from the left shoulder down to the right leg, creating an X as poison and electricity mixed together.

The raid boss fell, fading away into darkness as the poison and electricity faded from the girls, the two falling to the ground in exhaustion. Two screens appeared in front of them.

Congratulations _! Level 120 has now reached 240!_ They both read and soon disappeared.

* * *

Noa ran forward, stopping right next to Bael, Pro and Voreck stopping close behind. Bael, who was sitting on the edge of the roof, had his chin in a cupped hand as he smiled softly at the two unconscious girls.

" Did you watch them?" Noa asked Bael, who nodded, getting up as he shuffled through his pocket, pulling out two Tinkerbell healing medals. He threw them in the air like frisbee's, the medals healing the two girl's injuries.

" We don't need to protect them anymore." He breathed. Ever since day one, when the two girls stumbled upon his party as level 1's and no knowledge of how the game worked, Bael had taken it upon himself to teach them how it worked, almost like he was raising children. Guess at some point everyone has to grow up.

" Voreck, can you help me?" Pro asked him as Voreck nodded, jumping down from the roof as the two helped pick up the girls, Bael jumping down to help them as well. Noa began to follow their lead, however, she had turned around to see Aced.

" Aced..." Noa breathed, the foreteller putting a hand on his mask.

" I'm sorry." He told her before warping behind her, knocking her out cold. He slung her over her shoulder and disappeared in a corridor of light, Bael turning around just when the portal disappeared, shrugging, thinking it was nothing as he turned back to the four.


	10. The Queen of Light

Noa drowsily opened her eyes, staring dully at the ceiling. She frowned, her body numb.

' ...Where am I? Why do I feel so tired?' She thought as she looked around. There was a bed next to her, and a toilet to her right. Bars circled around her, keeping her contained. Outside the bars, a man in a black coat sliced an apple. Noa sat up straight, looking at him.

" Luxu…?" Noa asked, the man getting up from his seat, he smirked at her and crossed his arms.

" Nope, sorry. It's Master to you. I'm the Master of Masters, nice to meet you and all that." The Master crossed his arms and frowned. " How are you feeling? I told Aced to get you away without the other's noticing but I didn't realize he would knock you out cold."

" I'm fine…" Noa whispered, hugging her arms. " Where are we?"

" We're deep within the castle's grounds. Listen- Noa. Some things are happening that we cannot prevent. We're going to have to go to some extreme measures to make sure that some of the population will survive." Noa put a hand on the cold bars.

" You're trapping me in here... You would only do that if you thought I was gonna get away." She breathed. Her breath hitched. " What are you gonna do to me?"

The Master sighed. " I wish there was some other way, we're going to inject you with all the lux every player in every union has collected. It might be painful, but possible. It will turn you into a war machine of light." Noa's eyes widened as she flexed her wrist, trying to summon her keyblade. Her keyblade did not summon.

" We put a magic barrier around the castle, you won't be able to use your keyblade or your speed here. You can forget about your defense too." The Master nodded to the left, Aced coming around from the corner. Noa's heart skipped a beat when Aced had opened the cell and leaned forward, grabbing her wrists and pulling her out. She closed her eyes and let out a cry, her feet digging into the ground.

" I'M NOT GOING!" She screamed through her teeth. The pupils faded from her green eyes, her eyes glowing as various digits scrolled down from her eyes, almost like she was seeing the insides of a code.

" Her hacking ability!" The Master realized, Aced slamming her against the wall as she screamed, her body giving out as her body gave out. The Master of Masters frowned.

" You shouldn't have done that, Aced." The Master wagged his finger at the bear foreteller, Aced sighing.

" I know, I'm sorry. I panicked. If she continued using her power, she may have been able to get through the magical barrier's powers and be able to use her keyblade." Aced told him, the Master crossing his arms. " Don't forget, we're inside the barrier too. We can't use our keyblade or power."

" Yes, I know." The Master sighed. " Just get her to the lux chamber. And don't be slacking!" He said the last part rather mockingly as Aced left, Noa slung over his shoulder.

* * *

" What are you two doing?" Heather sighed when she re-emerged from a portal, slinging a bag full of loot over her shoulder.

" Arm wrestling." Maya answered for the two boys who had their hands gripped on each other's. Heather sighed, dropping her bag, a couple of flowers and jewels falling out.

" I just finished 50 quests and you two are arm wrestling?!" She crossed her arms, Bael smirking as a bead of sweat appeared on his forehead. His cape and coat were off and tossed next to him leaving his white undershirt on. Voreck had on the same white undershirt, his a tank top. Red bands went around their arms- the Cowboy Goth outfit.

" Only one way to settle who's stronger..." Bael grit his teeth as he pushed hard, Voreck's hand going down. Voreck gritted his teeth too as he pushed his hand to the opposite side.

" Heh... I'm way stronger than you kid." He breathed. " I'm an adult and your still a teenager." Bael chucked.

" I may be a teen, but this game is all about stats. It doesn't matter how old I am what matters-" Voreck slammed his hand to the opposite side, Maya lifting her hand in the air.

" GAAAAAAAME OVER!" She yelled as Bael's hand slammed against the cold pavement on the side of the fountain ledge. Voreck smirked.

" What was that about stats?" Voreck asked, Bael smirking back as he got up, walking over to grab his jacket and cape. Heather looked at his and Vorecks's arms. They looked pretty ripped...

" I'll beat you next time." Bael smiled, Maya looking at Heather.

" You okay, Heather?" She asked her, Heather nodding.

" Y-yeah..." She breathed. A certain ring rang in her head as she looked around, everyone else doing the same. The ring... it was certainly in her head, but they must have heard it as well.

" Someone posted something in the chat..." Bael opened his menu, clicking on the chat bubble as everyone followed his lead.

" It's from Noa," He read. " It says... help." He read aloud, Maya casting an uneasy glance.

" Wait... when was the last time we saw Noa?" She asked the rest of the group, Voreck's face paying.

" I suppose two days ago..." Voreck hummed, Bael's eyes turning sharp. He quickly put on his coat, fastening his cape.

" Then let's go. Voreck, you're with me." Bael turned, summoning his keyblade as he began to storm off. Heather stopped him.

" Aren't you forgetting us? We defeated that raid boss the other day!" Heather told him, Bael biting the bottom of his lip.

'Crap. Excuse, excuse gotta think of an excuse...' As soon as the words entered his mind, another portal opened up as Pro stepped out.

" Hey, boss. Quests 340-360 are now done." Pro told them as he dropped his bag of items. " About to do the next 20, wish me-"

" Wait!" Bael stopped him, Pro raising an eyebrow. " Watch these two while Voreck and I go and get Noa." Maya and Heather puffed out their cheeks in unison.

" Bael! The only reason why we tried so hard to defeat that thing was so you would realize how strong we are!" Maya huffed, crossing her arms as Heather nodded. Bael put a hand to his head.

" Fine. Then how about a competition? The both of you, vs Pro. If you can knock him out and escape, then you can catch up with us and help us find Noa." Bael gave Pro a hard look, that seemed to say 'don't let that happen.' Pro nodded as he summoned his keyblade.

" I'm not holding back either." Pro told the two, Heather and Maya turning from the two as they summoned theirs. Bael and Voreck ran forward as fast as they could, toward the foretellers study.

" So, why'd you do that?" Voreck asked Bael, Bael frowning as his gaze softened.

" It's not about whether they would be physically able to rescue Noa... they probably could without our help. But mentally... we don't know what kind of torture Noa's going through, the sight could be traumatizing. Be prepared." He cast a look to Voreck, Voreck nodding as the two broke into a run.

* * *

Noa drowsily opened her eyes once more, staring dully at her hands. She had then realized her predicament, her clothes were different. She was in a Namine dress, strapped to a table, her arms and legs making an X. Her eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat. She tried to get out of the chains, but with no avail.

Noa stopped struggling when she looked up. She frowned at the Fox foreteller.

" Ava... I would think you would be against this idea." Noa told her, Ava walking toward her. She sighed and hugged her arms.

" At first, I was. But Noa, this sacrifice could save millions..." Ava breathed. " We must begin, I'm sorry." As soon as the words left her mouth, Invi, Aced, Ira, Gula, Luxu, and the Master walked in, each carrying jars upon jars of sparks of light. They set them on the floor, Aced and Gula leaving to retrieve more. Invi looked at Ava.

" You should go help them," Invi told her, Ava nodding before walking through the door. Ira picked up one of the jars and loaded it into a machine that stood next to him. It was a cylinder, twice his height with two arms.

" Have you told her yet?" Ira asked the Master, the Master shaking his head.

" Forgot. Sorry!" He put his hands behind his head in a lazy pose, Ira turning to Noa.

" Look, there's something you should know. When you see the Seeker of Darkness, you'll have about 24 hours till you become a machine." Noa's eyes widened.

" A machine?" She breathed Ira nodding.

" You won't be able to control yourself and will only have the intention to kill." He told her, Noa's breath hitching. An image of Bael's smile entered her mind. No... she didn't want that to happen. She had to get out of here.

That was when they tightened the restraints and started up the machine, a blast of light touching her body as it absorbed it. So much light... so much power... it felt as if her whole body was absorbing a power equivalent to all light itself. It was too much. Her body couldn't contain it. She screamed and twisted her body, trying to get out of the restraints. The power was too much. She needed to get out.

The door flew across the room, The Master ducked and looked at the door hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. The Master gaped at the door.

" Aaaaaaaand it's a home run! Awesome job-" He turned to the two that ran inside, The Master's cocky pose dropping. " Oh, Intruders." He sighed, his expression turning serious. Voreck grit his teeth when he saw Noa, summoning his keyblade.

" Hey hey, Voreck hold on for a second." Bael put a hand on Voreck's shoulder, looking at Ira, Invi and the Master. Noa shut her eyes tight as soon as she heard his voice." We're outmatched... this is gonna be tough. I told you we should have made a plan first and-" Voreck charged toward the Machine, ready to slice it in half as Ira ran toward him, knocking him to the side.

" Or uh, just fight a Foreteller, that works too." Bael sighed as Voreck charged, Ira blocking. Bael ran toward Noa, Invi appearing in front of him as she slashed down, Bael quickly summoning his keyblade as he blocked, jumping back.

" Surprised to fight a girl, are you?" Invi asked him, Bael just staring back with a frown. "Hmph. A poker face hm?" That was when Voreck went flying into Bael, knocking him to the ground.

" Voreck what the hell!" Bael groaned as he pushed him off. Voreck looked at the two Foretellers with a frown.

" There too strong..." He breathed, Bael's annoyed look dropping into one of seriousness. The Master of Masters came back in the room, Bael and Voreck not even realizing he had left. He opened up a lawn chair and sat down, taking out a bag of popcorn.

" You could be helping us you know..." Ira told the Master, the Master shaking his head with a wave of a hand.

" Nah, you guys got this!" He cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled. " WHOO go Foretellers!" He then looked at his popcorn uninterested and snapped his fingers, the popcorn turning into a drink, a tiny umbrella floating in it.

" Man this sucks..." Voreck sighed as he got to his feet, cracking his knuckles as he rolled his head, cracks being heard within it as well. Bael coaxed his head to the side as he looked at Voreck. " I wanted to save this for another time, have it as a surprise but guess I have no other choice..."

He looked at Ira. " Yo, Unicorn head. I didn't want to go this far but when you hurt a friend of mine like this I guess I have no other choice..." He flexed both his wrists, Ten keyblades summoning to his call. Bael's jaw dropped. The Starlight, Treasure Trove, Lady Luck, Three Wishes, Olympia, Divine Rose all floated around him. In his hands, were the Fenir and Moogle of Glory. In his teeth was the Lion Heart.

" No way..." Bael closed his eyes, his Chirithy appearing in the darkness. He smirked at him. " This was your idea, wasn't it?" He asked the Chirithy, the Chirithy shrugging.

" I told you it was a good idea to bring Voreck along." The Chirithy sighed. " I didn't think he had a trait like this. The power to wield all the keyblades... serves as quite a formable foe." The Chirithy told him, Bael frowning.

" Don't even think about it." He warned the purple cat, the cat sighing.

" Yes, I know. As you can see, my idea had worked out for the better. Perhaps... from now on you will follow my ideas..." Bael frowned at the cat, crossing his arms.

" You're darkness... No there's no way I would succumb to you." A sharp pain hit his head when the Chirithy looked at him annoyingly. He gritted his teeth as he opened his eyes, watching Voreck fighting the Foretellers. The Chirithy frowned in the back of his mind.

" Look at what staying in the light has led to." The Chirithy continued as another pain shot in Bael head. He gripped his head for a second, before releasing. " Is this what you want?" Chirithy asked, Bael hissing under his breath. He opened his eyes to see Noa's screams errupting the room, her body twisting as she tried to get away.

" Doing this will protect my friends... right?" He asked the Chirithy, the small cat nodding as he held out a paw.

" Of course... Do we have a deal?" Bael grabbed the Chirithy's hand as his own light up on flames of darkness. He nodded, letting go of his hand as the darkness disappeared. The Chirithy smirked at him.

" 24 Hours and the power will be all yours." With that, the cat disappeared and Bael opened his eyes to see Voreck holding off the two foretellers.

" Bael! Grab Noa, I don't know how much longer I can hold these two down!" Voreck ordered, Bael nodding as he ran towards Noa. The machine powered down at the two foretellers stopped, smirking at Voreck. Voreck desummoned all but one keyblade, keeping it in his hand. Noa breathed a sigh of relief, smoke emiting from her skin.

" What's with the smirks?" Voreck asked as Bael unfastened the bonds, picking up Noa as she blinked her eyes open hazily.

 _' Seeker of Darkness found. Target_ acquired _. Loading... Loading... Loading... 24 hours until full power registered. Please stand by.'_ A voice rang in Noa's head as her eyes drooped before closing them.

" Ba...el..." She mumbled before dozing back off. Bael frowned looking at the two foretellers.

" What's done is done," Ira smirked before desummoning his keyblade, Invi following his lead. " You're free to take her home."

" Not until you tell us what you've done to her!" Voreck grit his teeth, Bael sighing as he closed his eyes.

" Voreck." He ordered, Voreck casting an angered look to Bael. " Whatever happened here is done. We have Noa, that's all that matters. The two of them is too much for us. However-" He opened his eyes to reveal that they too were full of rage as he looked at the two foretellers.

" If it so happens that a mess up like this leads to you hurting another of my friends... well..." He chuckled a little demonically to himself. " Then me and my party we'll just have to pick you off one by one. Don't underestimate The Heaven's Knights." With that he turned, his cape swishing in the wind and Voreck smirked at him, following him out and through a corridor of light.

* * *

Bael sighed. " Pro I told you to hold them off... Not knock them out cold." Bael sighed as he crossed his arms, Voreck putting a hand on Maya and Heather's wrists, checking for a pulse.

" There alive at least." Voreck chuckled as he watched Heather and Maya slowly get up.

" So... Nova wasn't a good idea then?" Pro asked Bael and Voreck, Bael and Voreck gaping.

" No! Nova isn't a good idea! You could've whipped out this dimension!" Bael sighed as he put a hand to head, Pro rubbing the back of his neck.

" Yeah about that... I kinda did, boss. Good thing the dimension regenerates after a spar though am I right?" Pro told them. Before Bael could react, Noa walked behind the two, ice cream in hand.

" Hey, guys! I found a SeaSalt Icecream booth! It tastes amazing!" Noa sighed as she popped on in her mouth, handing a bar to Bael and Voreck. She walked over to Pro and handed him a bar, Heather and Maya sitting up.

" Icecream?!" The two smiled in unison, Noa smiling as she handed the two a bar, before sitting on the edge of the fountain.

Bael and Pro sat on opposite sides right next to her as Voreck sat next to Bael, Heather and Maya looking at each other before eating their ice cream, too lazy to get up and join them by the edge, so they just sat by their feet. Noa frowned as she watched her ice cream drip on the ground.

" Everything okay, Noa?" Bael asked as she looked at her. Noa smiled at him.

" Of course! Man, this looks good!" She said rather quickly before taking a bite. Bael frowned but took a bite as well, the five watching the sun set. Noa allowed her eyes to go out of focus, watching the timer tick down.

 _23 hours, 15 minutes and 45 seconds remaining._


	11. Mideval Times

Noa blinked open her eyes lazily and looked at the celing. She frowned, her eyes going out of focus. 12 hours, 13 minutes and 29 seconds remaining. She sighed as she swinged her feet over the side of her bed. As soon as she did so however, a body burst through her front door, causing her to scream. Voreck lifted his head and smiled shakily at her.

" Uh, hey Noa! How's it going?" He asked the green eyed girl. Noa smirked at the boy, who dispite his coolness had fear in his eyes.

" Voreck, what did you do this time?" Noa asked innocently, getting to her feet as she bent over, picking up the broken door and laying it on the wall. Voreck got to his feet and helped her lift the door, Voreck rubbing the back of his neck when they finished.

" Nothing I swear! Heather asked if I come here in the chat, and I thought she was in her appartment so I went inside and-" He was of course cut off by a scream.

" VORECK WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Maya's scream could have been heard for miles, as Voreck stiffened, a girl with purple hair and eyes stepped into Noa's house, a towel on.

" Maya I didn't see anything I swear!" Voreck shot back, Noa sighing as her eyes glowed green, acessing Maya's menu as she chose the Cowgirl Goth outfit for her, the clothes appearing on her. Purple tenderlings formed on her back.

" OH DON'T YOU GO AROUND AND LIE LIKE THAT IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Maya screamed, summoning her keyblade. However she was caught off gaurd when a man stepped from behind her and grabbed her shoulder. Maya turned around, at first with anger, then with shock as her poision disappeared, her normal dark brown hair and eyes appearing.

" Its four in the bloody morning..." Bael hissed from behind the two, Voreck and Maya. " And you two are FIGHTING?!" The two straightened up, smirking before laughing.

" What?" Bael asked them, Maya giggling. Noa smirked.

" Nice getup, oh strong leader." Voreck laughed, Bael looking at his clothes. He frowned, looking at the three.

" It was the only comfortable thing to sleep in!" Bael sighed, clenching a paw. He was indeed in the Mr. Mew suit, Noa and Maya laughing. Heather walked up from behind Bael.

" Meow." She laughed at him before swatting Voreck in the back of the head. " Where were you! I told you to come here." Heather crossed her arms, Voreck groaning as he got to his feet.

" Some directions would've been nice..." He mumbled, Heather sighed as she grabbed his hand. " Whatever, everyone's here so we all can go. There's something down in the garden!" Bael smiled softly at Heather's words and put his hands behind his head, his outfit morphing into a Cowboy Goth outfit.

" Aw man... I wanted it to be a surprise. Guess its too big to hide." Bael sighed, smirking a little. Of course he left it for everyone to find. Made it more fun.

" You're the one that did this?" Heather sighed, putting a hand on her forehead. " You know its gonna take a lot of work to keep it maintained." Noa and Maya exchanged a confused look.

" Keep what maintained?" Noa asked, Bael putting crossing his arms with a smirk.

" Pack your bags, kids. We're moving!" With that he marched out the room and toward the garden. Once they got there, there mouth's dropped.

" Is-is that?" Maya breathed, Bael nodding.

" Remember the Mansion we used to roleplay in? Well, here it is! Welcome to the Mideval times, Casa La Bael!" Bael announced, Maya and Noa's eyes sparkling. Heather groaned, thinking about all the work they were gonna have to do to keep the ginormous thing from getting dirty. Voreck looked around them.

" Hey, where's Pro?" Voreck asked, Bael shrugging.

" Here." Pro announced, walking through the portal and setting down a bag. He took one look at the Manion, and sighed. " Bael did this, didn't he?"

" Yep." Heather smirked. " So Bael, are you gonna give us a tour?" Bael nodding, seeming rather excited.

" Of course!" He started walking forward, however Pro stopped him.

" Boss... the thing is I just finished the last quest." Bael stopped, looking at Pro.

" You did?" He frowned. " Then... something should happen soon..." He frowned, looking at the sky. " Our adventure is almost over..." Bael mumbled. Maya and Heather exchanged a confused look.

" What do you mean?" Maya asked. Bael looked sad for almost a moment, but he shook it off and smiled at them.

" Nothing! Just imagining things I guess." He opened the door to the gates, leading them inside. " So here we have the garden, and a couple tables if you want to eat outside."

" How did you even get this place?" Voreck asked, Bael stiffening.

" I had to go through one of the worst things no human being should ever have to go through..." Bael said quietly. Everyone tensed.

" Which is?" They all asked in unision, Bael looking at them.

" Finance." He shuddered, everyone groaning. He looked at them angerly. " Hey! Finance is hard! I have no idea how adults do it... Anyway! To continue our tour..." He opened the door wide, leading them into the living room. There was a fire place to the side, as well as many couches and seats.

" This is the living room, over there is the kitchen-" He pointed to a door to the right. " And up those stairs is the bedrooms and bathrooms." There was a staircase in the room too, leading upstairs. " And if you go this way-" He lead the group to the left, opening a door. " A library/garden!" The room was made of glass walls, books reaching the ceeling and plants resting on window sills, growing large. Bael smirked as he crossed his arms.

" This way we can live together and we can get things done a lot easier." Bael frowned at Maya and Heather who were giggling. " What's so funny?" He asked, Heather hiding a piece of paper behind her back. Bael walked up to her and ripped the piece of paper out of her hand, looking at it. His face pailed as he looked at it, Voreck taking it out of his hand as he laughed.

" Okay, how much for this?" Voreck asked as he showed them a picture of Bael in a kitten suit. Maya ran over to him and ripped it out of his hands.

" Nothing!" She huffed looking at the picture. " Its a rare antique." She and Heather laughed, Bael sighing as he put a hand on his head.

" That's gonna be on my gravestone isnt it?" Maya and Heather nodded eagerly, Bael's shoulders sagging.

" I know! Let's go put it on the fridge!" Maya told Heather, Heather nodding as the two raced off.

" Hey! This is Mideval times we dont have a refridgerator- Oh forget it..." Bael sighed, a small smile on his face as he watched the two girls run out of the room.

* * *

" Do you have to go?" Bael asked Noa as she grabbed her jacket near the front door. She nodded.

" I'm just gonna take a little walk..." She allowed her eyes to go out of focus, looking at her timer as it counted down. 9 hours, 54 minutes and 36 seconds left.

" Maybe I should go with you..." Bael looked at her skeptically. " Every time you disappear you end up in trouble or something..."

" I'll be fine dear-" Noa was cut off when a _CRASH!_ was sounded in the kitchen. Maya walked out, face full of black ashes.

" HEATHER! IF THE STOVE DOESN'T TURN ON, YOU DON'T TURN IT UP HIGHER!" Maya yelled, electricity sparking in the kitchen.

" YOU STUPID STOVE I'LL TURN YOU BLACK AND BLUE!" Heather's voice could be heard as the electrcity got larger Maya yelping as she stepped back. Her skin turned purple as fear etched her eyes.

" DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY FRIEND, HEATHER! PUT DOWN THE PAN!" Noa and Bael stared at Maya who had walked back inside the kitchen, posion in hand.

" Besides..." Noa heard another _crash!_ in the kitchen. " I believe you have more important matters to deal with..." She smiled at him. " I'll be back soon, okay?" Bael nodded before walking into the kitchen.

" So... which one of you did this?" Bael asked, Maya and Heather stopping cold.

* * *

" Milady Noa..." Noa's Chirithy frowned as Noa clenched her head. Her eyes went out of focus, watching the timer click down. She paced around the fountain. 1 minute left...

" Listen... Chirithy..." Noa mumbled as she looked at the small cat. " I don't know what this power could do to you... You must get as far away as possible." The Chirithy shook her head.

" I cannot, Milady. Our hearts are connected, whatever happens to you happens to me as well." She frowned as Noa sat down, holding her head. " You need medical attention. Perhaps there's a way we can extract all the lux-"

" No..." Noa interrupted. She looked at her hand, her body beginning to glow. " There's no way to fix this... The only way to stop this is if I defeated the seeker of darkness." The Chirithy coaxed her head to the side.

" Well, then why don't you? The less darkness in this world the better." The Chirithy told her, Noa sighing.

" But, I can't! The seeker of darkness, he's-" Noa's breath hitched as her heart ached. " I can't hurt him... and yet I can't control myself..." She gripped her head with a scream this time, her Chirithy's eyes wideneing as she began to glow brighter and brighter.

" Milady Noa!" Her Chirithy screamed. However, she realized that she too began to glow, Noa smiled.

" Its... okay..." She panted out of breath as she fell to her knees, looking at the ground. " I have my friends... there my power... not this light..." As cliche as it sounded, it worked for Sora so who knows... it may work for her as well.

Noa closed her eyes, the timer counting down in her mind.

 _10_

 _9_

 _Pro..._

 _8_

 _7_

 _Heather..._

 _6_

 _5_

 _Voreck..._

 _4_

 _3_

 _Maya..._

 _2_

 _1_

 _Bael..._

 _I'm counting on you..._


	12. Light vs Dark

" MAYA!" Maya blinked open her eyes dully and looked down at Voreck, yawning and stretching.

" Heeeey, Voreck. Goodmorning..." Maya yawned.

" What are you doing up there?" Voreck sighed, as Maya sat up. She was indeed in a sphere of chains, chained to the ceiling. Darkness oozed out of them, hitting the floor and disappearing into the shadow.

" Up... where?" She looked around, before noticing that she was not on the ground. Her eyes widened as she screamed, clutching the sides of the sphere. " Voreck! GET ME DOOOOOWN!" She yelled at him, Voreck sighing and crossing his arms.

" Why couldn't you just get yourself down? You have a keyblade, you know, something that can unlock any lock?" Maya opened her mouth to object, however she was interrupted.

" That's because its a spell that can only be broken on the outside." Pro walked down the stairs and summoned his keyblade, unlocking the chains as Maya dropped down, Voreck reaching out to catch her. She smirked, stepping on his head as she used it as a stepping stone, standing on the ground. Voreck frowned.

" I could've caught you you know..." He mumbled, rubbing his head. Maya smiled as she waved it off.

" Didn't need your help." She said. However, that smile dropped to a frown. " I'm worried about Bael though..." Voreck looked at her worriedly.

" What happened?" He asked, Maya hugging her arms.

* * *

" Stupid Heather..." Maya grumbled shoving some of the remains of the stove in a trash bag. " Leaving it up to me to clean up... you're the one that broke it..." Sure her argument seemed rather childish and perilous sense there was no one in the room, but sometimes she just had to blow off some steam.

She turned her head to to see a figure walk toward the front door. Maya quickly got to her feet and peaked her head out, seeing Bael grab the door knob.

" Umm..." Maya began, Bael turning his head half way, motioning that he had heard her. " Its 2 in the morning... where are you going?" Bael didn't respond, causing her to smile softly.

" If you want, I can pack you some tea to go..." She went into the kitchen, Bael following her quietly. She smiled as she opened a bag, packing a cup of boiling water and a tea bag. " I understand that sometimes things can get hard and you might just want some time alone..." She turned and looked at him, bag in hand.

She stopped cold, dropping the bag, the ceramic cup inside shattering. " B-Bael?" He frowned at her, his eyes yellow. Yellow... the color of a seeker of darkness. Maya's smile wavered.

" B-Bael... quit playing around..." He got closer to her, Heather backing up against the counter. " Y-your scaring me..." She stuttered, he got close to her face, before backing up a bit and grabbing her neck with his hand, faster than a snake could strike. He lifted her above the air, Maya's feet dangling in the air.

" Such a pitiful soul..." He sighed, Maya grunting and gasping for air. She squinted her eyes at him, Bael carrying her to the living room. He summoned his keyblade, chains of darkness coming out of it, chaining her up like a cocoon. He let go of her, the chains expanding into a ball as it hung on the ceiling. He frowned at her.

" If you value your life, I suggest you stay out of my way. The one that wields light is a threat to me, therefore she must be exterminated. Your nothing but an ant to me, so it matters no if your alive." He closed his eyes, turning as he opened the door, walking calmly outside.

* * *

" I eventually just fell asleep here..." Maya sighed, looking at the two boys. She then realized one person was missing. " Hey, where's Heather?" Maya asked, Voreck shrugging.

" Probably still asleep..." He sighed, Maya running up the stairs to her bedroom. She opened the door, but stopped when no one was there. Voreck and Pro came from behind her, looking at the open window. She walked to it, climbing out of it and reaching the roof of the Mansion, Pro and Voreck followed.

" What the...?" Pro looked around daybreak town, Heather smiling softly.

" We were foolish to believe it was all over..." She whispered. The land, was no more. The buildings, crumbled to the ground, the grass in the garden wilted to ashes, the bridge that lead to the lookout, was now washed at sea. It looked like gravity had reverted, all that was left was the debris of the buildings.

" Who did this?" Voreck asked her, Heather sensing the sharpness of his voice. He was getting angry, she could tell.

" Them." As soon as the words left her mouth, a burst of light shot out of the sky and onto the ground. Maya gaped, getting close to the edge as she looked down. There, was a girl, too bright to make out most of her features. However, she noticed rather pink hair, hair that was too familiar to mistake.

" Is that... Noa?" Maya asked, Heather nodding. She looked back up in the clouds to see a rather darkened person burst out of the sky right on top of Noa, keyblade in hand.

 _CLANG!_

" And that's Bael. I've been watching them for a couple hours now..." Heather mumbled, Noa pushing Bael off her as she jumped back, summoning pillars of light and sending them toward him as he blocked them all, disappearing and reappearing in her own shadow, Noa whipping around as she blocked, jumping back as Bael reemerged from his shadow. She wielded the Oathkeeper, Bael wielding the Oblivion.

" Why haven't you stopped them?" Pro asked her as Heather sighed, summoning her gasses and handing them to Pro. Pro put them on, his eyes widening.

" What?" Voreck asked, Pro handing them to Voreck. Voreck put them on, scanning the two. Both of their stats were the same.

Strength: 999,999

Defense: 999,999

Total Power: 999,999

Their power was off the charts, the numbers glitching as if they wanted to add additional numbers, but the system wouldn't allow it. Noa and Bael stepped back, ready to strike again when Voreck gritted his teeth.

" We'll I'm not just gonna stand back and watch them fight..." Voreck jumped off the roof and ran toward the two as they pushed off the ground, charging toward each other, oblivious of the turquoise haired man.

A sonic boom was created when the two clashed, Maya, Heather and Pro shielding there eyes from the dust that had been sent upwards. When they opened their eyes, they saw Voreck. He had crossed his arms in an X, holding the keyblade's by their blades, keeping them from finishing their attack. Blood spewed out of his hands, however he paid no attention to it.

" You two..." Voreck mumbled as he looked at them. " What the hell do you think your doing?" He asked, Heather cursing under her breath back on the roof.

" That's not possible..." Pro looked at Voreck with a frown. " He should be dead... such power should've sliced through human flesh like nothing..." Heather grit her teeth as she took a Tinkerbell medal out of her pocket. She gripped it tight.

" Voreck..." Bael looked at him with a frown. Voreck looked back at him angerly as the two desummoned their weapons in unison. " Stand back." He ordered. Voreck clenched his bloody fist tightly.

" Yeah right!" He hissed. " What happened to you?! Your eyes, your clothes, your power! That's not you!" Bael smirked at him, Noa's eyes glowing.

" Classification: Voreckson. Type: Power. Level: 300 max, Skill: Lux Boost, Trait: Max Wielding. Darkness found, future seeker of darkness possible. Extermination recommended." Noa summoned her keyblade and looked at Bael and Voreck with a frown. Voreck backed up a few steps. " If you leave, Voreckson... then perhaps I'll look over this mistake." Voreck grit his teeth.

" Like hell. I ain't going nowhere!" Noa frowned, about to perform an attack when Pro warped near him, grabbing his hand and pulling him back, warping him back to the roof and away from the battle. Noa looked at the four for a second before turning back to Bael.

" Shall we continue?" Bael asked as he summoned his keyblade, Noa nodding. Heather grit her teeth as she looked away.

" You idiot..." Pro looked at Voreck and frowned. " You know your filled with darkness, you dont need two attacking you, let us handle this." Maya looked at Heather, then at Pro.

" But how is that possible? There attacks are so strong... none of ours would have effect." Maya told Pro, Pro nodding.

" Which is why we wait until they tire themselves out, we can attack when their weak." Pro told her, Heather looking at the ground.

" I can't stand watching them do this..." She hissed, Maya looking at her.

" Heather, don't." She warned, Heather opening her eyes as she bit the bottom of her lip.

" I'm an idiot..." She sighed as she jumped off the roof, Maya reaching out to her, however Pro held her back. She summoned her Starlight, her strongest keyblade, as she pulled out her Illustrated Terra, her strongest medal. Bael turned and looked at her with a frown, his shadows holding Noa off for now.

" STOP FIGHTING!" Heather screamed, her medal glowing as she body did the same, her keyblade lighting up. 13 hits.

She went as fast as lightening, hitting as fast as she could, Bael blocking every attack. She had to be doing some damage, right? She landed her 12th hit as she slammed down on his keyblade for the 13th when-

" Hmph. Foolish child." Bael frowned at her as Heather's eyes widened. Shards of light surrounded her as she looked at her keyblade. All that was left was the handle. A simple block, had shattered her keyblade like glass.

" No way..." She looked at the handle in utter shock, dropping to her knees in fear. " I can't believe it..." It was then, that all the hope she ever had vanished from her. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as Bael's keyblade morphed into twin pistols.

" HEATHER GET OUT OF THERE!" Voreck screamed, Maya getting to her feet as she jumped off the roof. Bael held the gun to her head as Heather smiled shakily.

" There's no way we can beat them..." She whispered, a hand over her mouth as he cocked his gun, his yellow eyes staring into her soul.

 _BAM!_

Heather looked away, eyes closed. However, she felt no pain. She was hesitant, however she opened her eyes again, only to see a horrific scene in front of her. The pupils faded from her eyes in horror as she saw a body that had took the attack instead of her.

 _Blood... Mixed with her dark brown hair..._


	13. Final Goodbyes

The hand that was covering Heather's mouth dropped to the ground. She froze in utter shock, all she could hear was her own heartbeat. Time seemed to slow, as Bael's eyes widened in insanity. He grinned widely as he laughed hard, doubling over and grabbing his stomach.

Heather reached out, her hands trembling as she caught Maya when her knees buckled. She looked at her dull green eyes. No... This was not happening.

" Heh... Guess this is what it feels like to be fading away..." Maya choked out, Heather looking at one of her hands to see it indeed, slowly turn into golden dust. She grit her teeth in anger as she felt the tears form in her eyes. The current was too strong, impossible to hold back. Heather pulled out a healing medal.

" Heal!" She screamed, part of Maya's body forming back. Not all of it did, as she resumed her disappearance. Heather clenched her teeth. " HEAL! HEAL! HEAL!" A green mist layered Maya's body, but it was not enough. Heather raised the medal in the air, about to try again when Maya stopped her, she put a hand on her cheek.

" Its no use..." She whispered, Heather allowing her hand to drop as she bowed her head.

" Why..." She whispered shakily as she grit her teeth in anger. Or maybe it was to hold back the tears. The dam broke, tears falling out of her eyes faster then they ever had before. She looked at her, her face soaken. " WHY DAMMIT?! WHY WOULD YOU-" She hiccuped as she found herself breathing rather fast. Maya smiled, her torso beginning to disappear.

" I dunno..." She looked at the sky with a sigh. " Guess my body just... moved on its own..." She closed her eyes. " This game never seemed to have an end anyway... at least now... I can be at peace..." Maya breathed, Heather's eyes softening as she sobbed. She then realized Maya's whole body had begun to turn to golden dust.

" I just wish-" She began, Heather leaning forward and grasping at Maya for a hug when she found herself hugging air, a million sparkles of light surrounding her as they floated up to the sky. Her eyes widened, looking at the rather beautiful scene.

 _We could have had one last adventure._

" No..." She whispered, grabbing pieces and trying to put them back together, as if that would bring her friend back. The sparkles just turned into smaller pieces, disappearing in her hands. Seeming to have lost everything, she lifted her head at the sky and screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes. She screamed for as long as her lungs could take, and even if they burned for a breath she screamed longer.

 _' Curse the sky for taking my friend away. Curse the game for even putting us in this situation. CURSE EVERYTHING FOR MAKING ME FEEL LIKE THIS! CURSE-'_ She thought in her mind, when a voice interrupted her.

" My, my." Bael laughed. " It only took one shot, and she was **_dead!_** She broke so easily its rather sad!" His laughs turned into small chuckles. " Guess thats the price to pay for being weak."

" Weak..." Heather mumbled, looking at the very damn spot where she had faded away. " She sacrificed herself for me... Even if she knew she would die... she still took on the attack herself." She looked at him, eyes full of rage. " Tell me, _how is that weak_?!" Bael grinned, but didn't say anything about it. Voreck growled from behind her.

" That's enough." Voreck said rather deeply, Heather looking back to see that his eyes we're red, signifying that he too had been crying, Pro ran forward and made a force field, preventing the two from getting closer to her. Heather blinked, she had forgotten they were even there after what had happened.

" I don't want to fight you... Voreck." Bael told him with a frown, Voreck smirked at him.

" Funny, for a second there you sounded like yourself." Voreck growled, his eyes sharp. Bael smiled.

" What do you mean? This is myself. This is Bael." Bael told him, Pro's eyes widening by a fraction.

" You just spoke of yourself in the third person..." Pro realized, Voreck's eyes widening in realization as he looked at Bael and Noa.

" You two are being controlled..." He realized in shock, Heather's eyes widening when he realized tears were forming in the two's eyes. They were still in there.

" Bael! Noa! I know you two are in there!" Heather yelled, Pro stepping forward.

" C'mon boss!" Pro yelled. " You have to be feeling something, wake up!"

" Noa! C'mon open your eyes!" Voreck called worriedly, the two didn't budge.

" Baelothon..." Noa mumbled, looking at the three. " I suggest a truce, we must deal with them to insure no more interruptions are made." She told him, Bael nodding. Noa summoned the Ultima Weapon, Bael summoning a crimson scythe.

" ...Heather? Are you okay?" Pro asked her when her face turned pale.

" That... that weapon... That's-" Her breath hitched in fear. She had her suspicions at first, but they had disappeared long ago when she realized how nice of a person Bael was. But no- this was...

" Listen." Voreck interrupted her thoughts, as she looked at him. " I don't care if you don't want to admit it or not. You're a mess." A rather hard irritation had hit Heather, however a small part of him knew he was right.

Keyblades act as a keyblade wielders life force, when one gets destroyed it can effect the wielder significantly. Crying and the extensive use of her Special Attack Gauge had also drained her strength, and Heather noticed vaguely that the edges of her vision were black. She frowned, brushing it off.

" I'm fine." She told Voreck, Voreck sighing.

" Alright, then stand up." He ordered, Heather frowning. She could hardly feel her legs, but she had to try. Moving her feet into position, she wobbled to her feet and smirked at Voreck before a sharp pain hit her head, as she found the darkened edges of her vision move to the center, her whole vision blackening.

 _' No...'_ She thought as she could no longer feel her legs, or rather anything. She found herself falling toward the ground as the pupils faded from her eyes in exhaustion, Voreck reaching out and catching her. He frowned.

" Idiot." He sighed as he carried her over to a bit of debris, far away from the battle. " You should have listened..." He smiled softly as he took his coat off and put it over her like a blanket.

" Pro." Voreck ordered, Pro nodding. He ran over to Voreck, desummoning the large force field and creating a smaller one over Heather.

" Couldn't we just heal her and restore her energy?" Pro asked as he pulled out an Illustrated Kairi and a TinkerBell, Voreck shook his head.

" It's not just her physical strength, but her mental as well. She would make rash decisions and get herself killed." Voreck frowned, Pro nodding as he summoned his keyblade.

" What's the plan?" He asked the blue haired beast, Voreck shrugging.

" Speed vs Speed and Strength vs Strength, it'll be easier that way." Voreck told him before charging toward Bael, summoning ten keyblades and using them all as one, Bael blocking with his crimson scythe.

" Hmph, fighting it foolish," Bael frowned, and with one slash all 10 keyblades vanished. Voreck's eyes widened as the scythe slashed him in the gut, sending him flying to one of the buildings that had not crumbled yet.

" Dark Needle." Bael mumbled, a needle bursting out of the wall as it impaled Voreck in the chest, Voreck coughing up blood. All 10 keyblades had littered the ground bellow him like a gravestone, his eyes dulling as he hung there like a rag doll. His Pro grit his teeth.

 _' Everyone's down for the count except for me...'_ He thought as he narrowly dodged Noa's speedy strikes. His eyes widened as she had stroke down, slicing part of his hair. He held his keyblade out, blocking Noa's attack and sending her back before holding his keyblade in the air.

" NOVA!" He yelled, a giant burst of light igniting the land as Noa and Bael shielded their eyes, Noa smirking.

" Imbecile..." Noa sighed as she allowed the light to seep in her skin in an instant, Bael breathing a sigh of relief when none had touched him. " Light only makes me stronger." She smirked as she reversed the Nova, sending it back at Pro at least twice as strong as he got knocked back, screaming as the light burned his skin. He landed on his back, looking at the sky.

" Now then..." Bael looked at the three that were unconscious, some more gruesome than others. " Shall we continue?" Noa nodded solemnly, looking rather sad at the three.

" Right..." Noa charged, jumping in the air as she summoned her Ultima Weapon about ready to slash down when Her weapon did not summon, she dropped to her feet and frowned, Bael raising an eyebrow.

" Why..." She whispered, trying to punch his shoulder in attempts to hurt him. Tears started spilling out of her eyes. " WHY CAN'T I HURT YOU?!" She screamed, the light surrounding her in her rage.

" DIE! YOUR A SEEKER OF DARKNESS I HATE YOU!" She screamed, her expression dropping when she remembered the group eating ice cream. " But you're my friend... I love you..." She gripped her head and screamed.

" WHY CAN'T I CHOOSE?! _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY_?!" Bael frowned, his expression softening for a second before hardening.

" I'm a seeker of darkness its your duty to kill me." He told her, Noa shaking her head.

" NO! YOU'RE MY FRIEND, YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! BUT YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I-" She stopped when Bael had put a hand on her head.

" It's okay..." He whispered, the light vanishing from Noa, she looked at Bael, who still had his yellow eyes of darkness, causing the light to reappear.

She fought to control it, the light shutting on and off, until she looked at him, one eye normal and the other completely white. Tears stained her face as she grabbed his shirt.

" Bael..." She whispered. " Wake up... please..." She closed her eyes, summoning all but one keyblade as she grabbed them all, shattering them with her hands. Exhaustion had overtaken her as she stumbled and fell to the ground. She had did it on purpose while she still had control, she couldn't risk hurting a friend anymore.

Bael sighed, summoning his scythe as he held it to Noa's throat. " You really are an idiot... well... I guess this is it then..." His eyes widened in pain as he gripped his head.

* * *

 _' Bael... Wake up... Please...'_ Bael opened his eyes, floating in an abyss of darkness.

" Was that... Noa?" Bael asked, sitting up as he walked on nothing, looking around the area with a frown.

" You've awoken..." The Chirithy appeared in front of him, Bael frowning as he crossed his arms.

" What's the meaning of this?" He asked the cat who smiled.

" I hadn't expected you to wake so soon..." He said, ignoring his question. " Guess that means your on the verge of gaining control again... We'll we cannot have that can we?" Bael's eyes widened as he was sent to the ground, his arms bonded up by chains. He frowned at the Chirithy who smirked.

" So... I've lost control huh? What did you do when I was out?" He asked, the Chirithy summoning a small mirror. Bael's face paled as he saw Heather, Voreck, and Pro passed out, Noa at his feet.

" Where's Maya...?" Bael asked, the Chirithy sighing.

" Dead. That's what she gets for intervening." The Chirithy explained. Bael's expression darkened at the words.

" I see... I'm sorry, Chirithy but I must take back my request for this dark power. You must give me full control as well." Bael told him, standing up as he broke the chains with his wrists. The Chrithy smirked.

" No refunds, kid. So I suggest you stand back and live the rest of your life here. This is what you wanted, wasn't it? All imaginable power, when you have power like this, who needs friends?" The Chirithy asked, Bael frowning.

" I do." He told him as he summoned his gun and held it to the Chirithy's head.

" What are you doing?!" The Chirithy hissed, looking at him. " If I die, you die too."

" I know that." He told him. " And I don't care, the power to protect my friends, thats all I want." He closed his eyes, prepared to shoot when-

 ** _That's enough..._**

Bael opened his eyes to see that the realm of darkness had turn to a realm of light. There was again, nothing around him, he was walking on air.

" Bael...?" Bael turned around, to see Noa walking toward him, Bael's gaze softening.

" Noa..." He smiled at her. " I'm sorry... for everything that happened." Noa smiled.

" As am I, dear. Let's just promise never to let something like that to happen again..." She spoke rather softly.

" Bael! Noa!" Heather had called out, the two turning to see Heather running towards them, Voreck and Pro walking toward them. Heather launched herself at the two, Bael and Noa catching her as they hugged. Voreck smirked.

" Had a nice nap, you two?" Voreck joked, Noa and Bael chuckling. Pro looked around the place in wonder.

" Where... are we?" He asked, another figure appearing in front of them.

" You have completed the game, and like promised you get to return home." The Master of Master's appeared in front of them, smirking at all of them. " Congratulations!"

" So we get to go home, just like that?" Voreck asked, the Master shaking his head.

" Not so fast, kid. There's a few things we have to go over. You two." He looked at Noa and Bael. " You we're randomly selected in a draw based on your strength, defense, health points, lux collection and overall personality in the chat. We randomly selected a few of your buddies here to be in the simulation as well to create a natural habitat for you guys to live until we got ready." He explained, pointing to Heather, Voreck and Pro.

" And now that your battle's over, we've collected enough data to render and use for the final clash of light and darkness in the future games, so thank you for your service." The Master said rather chipper before frowning. " However, we cannot have you remember any of this happening, it would lead to complications on your world..." He sighed. " Due to this, we're gonna have to erase your memories, you won't remember ever having this adventure..." Everyone frowned, silence striking the air.

" What about Maya." Heather asked. It was more of a demand than a question. The Master of Master's frowned.

" I'm sorry... We have told you when this game started that if you die in the game you die in real life too... There's no bringing her back." He told her, Heather nodding as she whipped her eyes, tears starting to drip down as pain struck her heart. Noa walked over to her and hugged her arms, giving them a tight squeeze.

Bael looked at the two and frowned, a voice rang in his mind from long ago. _' If anyone in your party dies... it'll be your fault. You know this, do you not?'_ Heather's Chirithy had told him that long ago and it took him so long to realize what he meant.

" Maya's still alive..." Bael told the Master of Masters. " You haven't erased her existence yet, you would only do it when our memories are going to be wiped, therefor you would use less energy if you did it all at once..." He thought aloud, before looking at the Master. " If you wanna take a life, take mine instead." The Master of Master's raised an eyebrow.

" Bael, no." Voreck warned, Bael ignoring him.

" Our memories will be wiped, right? So it doesn't matter who takes the roll, as long as someone does."

" Then I should do it." Heather interrupted, looking at the ground. " I should have moved away faster... its my fault so its my price to pay. I'm so weak that I don't make that much lux anyway..."

" The party wouldn't be the same without you, Heather." Noa interrupted. " You're the youngest one in the party, you have a life to live. I might not be that old, but I'm one of the oldest... it should be me."

" You're not the only adult in the party." Voreck objected. " You and Heather both make a lot of lux, I should be the one to go." Pro shook his head.

" All of you guys fill this party with light. I'm merly a hardcore player, It should be me."

" Enough." Bael interrupted everyone, causing them all to stop arguing. " As your parties leader, I order you to stand by." He never spoke in that kind of tone before, always reminding them that he was no leader, more that we were all equal in the party.

" Voreck." Bael looked at him and smiled, Voreck raising an eyebrow. " You can always tell if something's wrong... keep our party safe. If anyone ever seems suspicious, don't hesitate to kick them out." He looked at Pro.

" Pro. Your the strongest in the party, one day, you'll be bringing us on top. Make sure we become number one." He looked at Heather and put a hand on her head, stopping her from crying.

" You and Maya both... your quite the crazy pair, giving our chat never a dull moment. Make sure to always fill out party with light." He looked at Noa.

" And you... your the heart of our group." He took off his top hat and put it on her head. " Never loose faith, you're the new parties leader." He turned to the Master of Masters.

" You're okay with this... right?" He asked, the Master nodding.

" I can switch the souls... if you come with me. The rest of you." He looked at the group. " You're gonna start loosing your memories now, be prepared." With that, Bael and The Master of Master's disappeared, everyone disappearing as well.

Heather blinked. But... who was everyone? And where was she? She could still feel a pain in her heart, as if she was missing someone. She still felt the same pain when she woke up, Maya waking up beside her. She looked at her, rather confused before leaning forward her hug her, Maya smiled before hugging her back.

" Something wrong...Heather?" Maya asked, Heather shaking her head.

" I dunno... I just feel so happy to see you." She told her, Maya chuckling.

" Well." She pushed away from her. " Why don't we make some pancakes?"

* * *

 _The next few days seemed like they went by quickly..._

Noa got into her car as she turned it on, driving to work. She screamed when a guy sat up and yawned.

" SAXS?! What are you doing?!" She yelled as she glanced at him, driving down the highway. Saxs shrugged and scratched his balls.

" Morning Milady Noa... you look more beautiful than ever..."

 _We would always go online to greet_ each other _, but something always seemed to be missing..._

Voreck yawned as he opened his eyes drowsily, looking at the table next to him as he sat up, pouring another glass, a frown on his face. He got up, opening the door and walking outside before shutting it.

" I'm not giving up yet..." He mumbled.

 _However... sometimes... we would remember a boy with chocolate brown spiky hair..._

" What's the status?" Detective Ryan asked, code name Pro. A group of men frowned.

" The woman was killed on the night of August 26th... all that's left is some cat fur on the collar of her dress." A man told him, handing him the bag.

" That's enough to find a trace..." Pro told them, taking the bag and walking away.

 _We would remember how much he cared for us, and how he made our lives without a dull moment._

Maya and Heather raced each other to school, Maya pushing Heather into a lamp post as she smirked, digging her feet into it and pushing off of it for a boost.

" There's no way your gonna beat me!" Maya laughed. " Did you forget who's on track?!" Heather smirked, however it dropped to a frown when she stopped, holding a hand to her heart. An image of Bael flashed in her mind, much to quick to process.

" Everything alright?" Maya asked, Heather nodding with a small shaky smile.

" Yeah..." She breathed, looking at the sky.

 _Most of the time... we would brush it off as if it was just a dream..._

* * *

Bael laid down, suspended in the realm of light as he looked at his hand beginning to disappear. He smiled softly, looking up as he began to float down into nothingness.

" Pro... Voreck... Maya... Heather... Noa..." Bael whispered as he began to disappear.

 _Thank you_


	14. Backstory: Bael

**_TASOO: Alrighty! Story_ _done_ _hallelujah._**

 ** _Chirithy: Then why are you still here?_**

 ** _TASOO: Cause! You can't understand the end if you first do not know the beginning._**

 ** _Cirithy_ _: Wise..._**

 ** _TASOO: I know, hehe. This Chapter, as well as the rest of the chapters, have been written by Baelothon_ , _so if you like em' go shoot him a follow! ...Don't actually shoot him... that would uh... be bad... don't shoot a dweller of darkness... bad idea_**

Night begins to fall, the darkness consumes the light of day. Sleep begins to fill my head, that is if I would let it. My dreams come from my deepest fear. Nightmares are common. I do not even remember when I slept without them. Sitting here on this roof searching for the last stars in the night. Of course its all in vein. There are no more stars left, the worlds pollution has eaten them. I keep staring into the sky thinking about how corrupted this world has become, all the injustice, the treachery, the lying and the hate. This is all part of this world now. I hear car doors slam shut, the lord of the crimson rose has come home. He is the most notorious crime lord around the whole globe. He will cut down anyone who stands in his path, no matter the cost. So it is a no wonder that no one ever crosses swords with him. I roll over to look at the insane man who is my father. He is a very tall man. He has a skinny build but is very strong. Which is where me and him look alike, but he has a long and narrow face and hazel eyes. I have a round face and a red and purple eye. He has his black combat boots on, his black trousers and his plain white t shirt. All neat and clean, too clean. There is not even a spect of dust on his clothes. I think the million dollar question of the year is how does he keep his clothes that clean, it is inhuman. Of course he also is wearing his black trench coat with a single rose in its chest pocket. Most people do not know this but I know that in his coat he has concealed multiple weapons. From guns to knives to emps and even smoke bombs. Of course he does not need any of those weapons to get people to do his bidding. He has a knack for manipulating other people. I should know, he has trained me to be the next lord. But I do not want that. I do not want to let my darkness take complete control of me. I have inherited his psychopath personality but I still do not want that to take over me and rule over everything I do. I pretend to be the evil kid he wants me to be, but he does not know that I plan to use the gifts he has taught me and use them against him.

"Bael is supper ready?" He asks me as he looks up and sees me on the roof "You should not be up there. It makes you look weak and pathetic. Not to mention that it that no girl is going to want to go out with you."

I roll my eyes at his uneducated sentences. It is funny how he does not even realize that i do not even want to go out with girls. You think he would have realized that when he came home with a young girl for me and handed her to me and said "here she is all yours" , and I just looked at her and said "no I do not want a girl."

"Yes dad supper is ready."

"Good because I am starving."

I take one last look at this notebook I am writing in and I take one last look at the night sky... Wondering what life would be like if I was someone else.

The very next morning I have to go to school. The only thing I like about school is the fact that... Leon is there. He is a pretty boy. He has blue eye, blond wavy hair, a crook smile and walks with a small hunch in his back. He is average height, 5.11". He also has a bit of muscle in his legs and arms. He is probably the only reason why I come to school. Most of the kids here are uneducated fools. They do not have any common sense or any understanding of the world. It is just party all day and sex all night. That group makes up 95% of my school. The other 4% are the ones too shy to do anything, they are the ones who hang in the corners of this school. The other 0.99999999% are the ones who do whatever they can to fit in. Leon is part of that category, sadly. That group pretends like their life is all rainbows and roses, but in reality their life is full of disappointments. They all hide who they really are because they are afraid to be them selves. That leaves 0.00000001% of the other people in this school. That category allow exists because of two people in this school, myself and axel. We are people who are the "crime lords" in this school. We both are manipulators, we both see the little things that all other people miss. We also are willing to do anything for what we believe in. The only difference between me and him is the fact that I use my power for good and he uses his power for evil.

First period is the worst time for me. The reason is because the whole school will be talking about the latest crimes my father has committed.

"Did you hear what Bael's father did yesterday?"

"Yeah he killed five people just because they would not pay the tax for looking at him."

"Do you think Bael is like his father?"

"Probably."

It makes me sick to think that these people think I am even like my father. Yes we both have the same gift of manipulating others and bending their will to fit our needs. But that is the only thing that make me and that bitch alike at all. They do not even try to get to know who I am. They just assume that I am like him. At least Leon does not think I am like my father. He has been there for me every time things got hard. If it was an angry mob of school kids who were mad because of what my father did to their families. Leon would stand in front of me telling them that I was nothing like my father.

"Hey Bael how are you doing today my prince of hell?"

I chuckle at his pet name for me.

"I am doing great thank you for asking. How are you?"

I notice him move the sleeves of his shirt down his arm, which is stupid since he is wearing long sleeves.

"I am feel great!"

I pretend not to notice what he was trying to hide. His cuts. I have been trying to get him to talk about them but he does not want to talk.

"That is good to hear."

"So Bael I was wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"Umm if... If you would like...ummmmmmmm..."

"If I would like?"

"Ummmm..."

I see him blush a deep crimson, he looks even cuter when he blushes. I know what he is trying to ask me. It is funny because even though I am open about the fact that I love him. He can not come to terms with how he feels about me. Nobody knows that he likes me, in fact I think i am the only one who knows. Of course he has not told me but I see do not need him too. I see it in his eyes.

"What do you want me to come over so I can do your homework for you?"

"Ahahahaha... Yeah my mom is making tacos tonight... Also I wanted to know if you want to stay the weekend."

Hmmm... I guess that is close enough to asking me out. The only problem is I have my EVIL elite training classes.

"Oh right thats true Bael you have to go to those Evil Villain Intelligence Legion classes right?"

"Nah I can cancel this weeks training classes. Anyways I do not want to go."

"Yeah I know but your dad..."

"Oh he will understand."

"Ok hey I need to go shopping for some clothes do you want to come... Umm with me after school... Ummmm today."  
I smile seeing his little secret ready to fly out of his body like a butterfly coming out of its cocoon.

As the school day ends I walk over to my motorcycle waiting for Leon to come out of school. It is a nice day to go shopping, the sun is smiling today. It takes my mind off the people who pass by me. Leon comes outside followed by his brother, Evan. Evan is a nice guy. He has a simple mind. A very simple mind. I am not saying he is stupid but... he lacks intelligence. He will not ask you any questions if you ask him to do something. Evan also looks like your average teenager. He is the less attractive one in the family, but he still is a very nice guy.

"Hey Bael hope you do not mind if Evan comes with us, he needs to buy a few things too."

"Yeah it is no problem just as long as I can go home to get my money."

"Yeah yeah it is not a problem. I need to go get my money too."

Leon gets in his little bug car. I laugh every time I see it because it is so small. I get on my motorcycle and starts driving home.

The first thing I do when I get home is log in to my favourite game of all time, Kingdom hearts union cross. Being online is the only way I can ever be free from people knowing who I really am. Nobody cares who you are in real life when you are online. My party heavens knights is full of wonderful and unique people. There is milady Noa who is the person who shines a little light on everything she does. Heather is a girl with versatility, she probably could do anything she wants to do. Maya is a shy girl but is very funny, she seems to also hide who she really is though. Then there is Voreck. He has a lot on his mind. He is a single father who makes sure his kids always have the best he can provide. Like me he uses the game as a way to escape the real world. Then there is the mysterious Pro. He does not speak very much so I do not know very much about him. This little party is my escape from my life. I just log on to say hello and that I will be busy. After that i grab my trench coat, it holds a bunch of my weapons. I may not use them but my father is not without enemies. So I can not appear in public without my weapons just in case I need to defend myself or others. I grab my money so I can buy a few new clothes.

The shopping seems to be going well for us. Nothing eventful thankfully.

"Bael do you think this looks good on me?"

"Yes it does those colours bring out your eyes."

Leon's eyes light up as I give him a compliment on what he has chosen.

"Hehe thank you."

"Bael, Leon so when are you guys going to start dating?"

I look away since I know that I have turned in to a tomato. I noticed that Leon is trying not to blush and is trying to give Evan a death stare.

"Shut up!"

"Geez do you both have to yell at me?"

"Yes."

"You may be my brother but i can still beat you up for the fun of it."

We all laugh at how stupid the whole thing is. As we finish dancing around the mall looking for what we want we start getting ready to go home.

"Hey Evan do you want to drive yourself home?"

"Sure!"

I see Leon passes Evan the keys to his car. I also notice the little smile on Evan's face. He seems to know what may just happen. I guess more people know then I thought. As they get caught up in their conversation about how to drive the car, I feel a slight chill in the air. It is a gut instinct in me that my EVIL classes have taught me. It means that trouble is in the air. As I am about to say something to Leon, but then I hear the car door slam shut and it starts to drive away. Leon looks at me and then instantly looks away.

"So Bael there is something I have been wanting to ummm...tell you."

"Yes Leon what is it?"

"You see I know how you feel about me and all...umm and ummm... You see well I ummm..."

"You umm what?"

"I have been trying to tell you for a long time but I just have not umm found the words."

"The words for?"

"I ummm... I really..."

I watch him try to scramble for the words he is looking for. I look deep into his eyes and see the pure intentions within him. I know exactly what he is trying to say. I decide to give him a easy way out so he can let out his emotions, but once again I can not shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. I shake the feeling since Leon seems to finally be ready to reveal his secret.

"Why don't you show me instead Leon."

He looks at me with excitement dancing in his eyes. He moves closer to me warps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. He runs his hand though my hair and smiles.

"Yeah that may be easier."

I start to feel excitement run through my body. I bring my lips closer to his so we can kiss. As his lip touch mine ever so softly I feel like all my nerves are on fire. I am also glad I decided not to wear tight pants. We begin getting really into the kissing. It feels like I am on drugs. He begins to pull away from me but I bring him right back to my lips, the passion just keeps flowing from the both of us. The only mistake I make is ignoring the instinct that was nagging me.

"Hey look at what we found here boys... The lords son and his boyfriend."

"What do you think we should do with them?"

"Beat them and hurt them."

Leon jumps away from me and starts looking around looking for the voices that called out.

"Bael this does not look good... We should get out of here! Like right now!"

"Leon it is too late for that they have us surrounded."

"I see your a fast one Bael. Hehe good I am glad. It is going to be so much fun watching you scream as we hurt your boyfriend."

"Bael...?"

Leon looks at me with fear in his eyes. I close my eyes and calm myself down. I am placing myself in a state that releases my psychopathic nature. This state allows me too make a judgment call within a split second. As the little mob closes their little circle in on us I grab my weapon that is hidden in my boots. I place the two rods that I pulled out from my boots together and active the blade so it comes out and makes Souleater. It is my scythe. The very first weapon I learned how to use. I see that each foe has a knife drawn out. I begin spinning my scythe round and round as I am spinning it the blade starts growing. A deep crimson starts to emit from my scythe giving me the signature crimson rose blade.

"Are you sure you want to mess with the my boyfriend, because if you dare lay a finger on him I will personally remove it."

"Attack!"

The idiots. They think they can beat me in a fight. Some people are so stupid.

"Dance of death!"

This is move is something I developed, it allows me to move very quickly around the battlefield. Not only do I move faster I am able to react faster. These two thing combined allow me to attack with my scythe extremely fast and from many different angles at once. I strike each of my foes but I only cut them a little not deep enough to kill but enough to send a message that I mean business.

"Leave me and Leon alone or else."

"Do you mean this guy?"

I see the man holding Leon with a knife to his throat.

"Bael help me."

I look at Leon and force myself to stay in place.

"You make a move and I will kill him."

The look in the mans eyes make me sick.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

I start thinking fast so I can get Leon to safety.

"Drop your weapon."

I drop my weapon, feeling empty but knowing I have to do what they say till I can free Leon.

"Good boy now die!"

One of his henchmen stab me in the back right below my heart. I feel the blood running down my spine and I feel something in me snap and i feel a dark power overwhelm me.

"You should not have done that you pity human." I say in a deep and dark voice. It sounds like I am the ominous fog that clouds your vision on a foggy night.

"Oh really and why not? If you remember correctly I still have your boyfriend here."

"Not anymore."

I pull out my twin pistols, one is white my justice pistol and one is black my injustice pistol. I look at the man who is holding Leon hostage, and point my light and dark pistols.

"Hehe your gone."

I leap into the air and time seems to slow down. I flip myself backwards and start hammer away on the triggers of my pistols. I let the bullets rain down on the idiots who attack me and Leon. I do not see them as human just objects that need to be eradicated.

"Death bullets."

Each of my foes falls to the ground howling in pain. The poisons that each bullet is coated with take effect. I land on the ground as graceful as a swan. The moment I hit the ground I start becoming ready to attack again.

"Bael come on they are down we should leave."

Leon looks like he has seen a ghost.

"Hmmm? Oh yes they are we should get you home and fast."

We get on my motorcycle and drive to his house, leaving the idiots to the kiss my a**.

As i am driving home I make a quick call to the Secret society I serve. I need to tell them about the people who just attacked me. I also have not reported in today since I normally do right when i get home. That is if my dad is not home. He does not know I work for the secret society that runs the government. I give them inside information on what my dad is doing and what his plans are. I joined them about a year ago. It was after a massive shooting in my school. The only reason there was only three people dead was because of me. If I did not go after the shooters, many more people would have died that day. The secret society saw what i did and realized that i was not like my father. They saw that I was not a killer, they saw the fact that I was using my powers for good not evil. So they recruited me.

"Agent Baelothon reporting."

"Ah it is good to hear you Baelothon. We were growing a bit worried that something happened to you."

"I appreciate your concern. I have a report to make."

"Is it about the little psycho saint group?"

"Yes they attacked myself and my umm boyfriend Leon."

Leon somehow finds a way to get closer to me even though he is hanging on for dear life. Let's just say I drive fast. Though the pressure in my back reminds me of my newest battle scar. It hurts a lot since the stab was deep. I am surprised it does not hurt more. I guess the adrenaline is still running in my body.

"Are you and Leon ok?"

"More or less."

I hear Leon whimper.

"Baelothon are you hurt?"

"Yes they stabbed me in the back. It seems to be ok."

"Is it deep?"

"I do not think so."

"Baelothon I want you to come into the base for a check up so we can make sure you are ok, like tomorrow."

"Yes is it ok if Leon comes too?"

"Yes Baelothon he can come as long as he can keep his mouth shut."

"Ok thank you."

I hang up and look at Leon. He looks up at me and smiles a wary smile.

"My hero."

I suppose he is right but yet somehow I feel like I failed.

"Leon your home! What happened? we were so worried." His mom and dad look like they have been sick for years.

"Oh nothing I was just talking to Leon about somethings."

"Oh so you finally told him then?"

"Yeah."

He looks at me but has a look on his face that seems worried and relived.

"Mom is supper ready, I am really hungry."

"Yes it is Leon."

After we finish eating I go to check on kingdom hearts so i can do my daily quests and take my mind off things. I notice a blinking icon on my screen. But then my father calls me. I answer since if I do not he would kill me.

"Where are you?"

"Sorry I didn't call, I forgot. I am at Leon's, his family invited me over this weekend."

"You idiot. Did you forget your classes!?"

"No I cancelled."

"What!?"

"Yes I cancelled."

I see Leon walk up behind me and hug me. I do not think he realizes I am on the phone. I am about to tell him but he just starts speaking.

"Do you think we can go back to that kissing again?"

"Umm... Leon I am on the phone with my dad..."

He looks at me with worry in his eyes. He knows my dad hates people who are gay.

"Bael! Are you there!"

"Yes dad..."

"Did Leon just ask you to kiss him?"

"No he was just ummmmmm joking."

"You idiot! You little piece of shit do you realize what this means?"

I end the call very quickly and place my phone into sleep mode so my father can not call me.

"I am sorry Bael."

"It is not your fault Leon. Can we just cuddle for a bit?"

"Yeah sure."

I place my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. I hear him sigh but I do not feel like getting into what is bugging him. I open up khux so I can escape. As the game opens up I see that someone had said something in the chat. I open it to see Heather asking for help with a quest.

"Hmm this should work for her."

I text back almost instantly telling her a set up with her medals that will enable her to complete the quest.

At that moment I notice the icon again. I tap it open and my screen turns a blindly white light. I feel extremely sleepy and I pass out almost immediately after opening up the icon.


	15. Backstory: Heather

I open my eyes at the sound of my alarm clock. I smash my hand on the alarm to turn it off. I bounce off my bed and on to the floor. I run to my window to open it to let in some fresh air. The morning sun shines down on me.  
"Good morning world!"  
I do not know why I always say that in the morning, it is just something I have been doing since I have been little. I walk to my bedside table and pick up my phone and see the texts from Jerome, my boyfriend.  
"Good morning beautiful. How are you this morning?"  
"I am doing fantastic milord."  
"Hehe I am glad you are doing good this morning."  
"So Jerome what should I wear today?"  
"Whatever makes you feel beautiful."  
This I why I love Jerome so much. He does not care about what I am wearing or even how I look. He just loves me for who I am on the inside. I smile at the thought of his goofy smile. My home screen on my phone is a picture of me in my skinny jeans and neon orange T-shirt so my grey eyes pop out. Also you see my dirty blonde hair with its neon blue tips. Of course I am not smiling because it is a picture of me. No I am smiling because of Jerome's goofy smile and the way he light shines and makes his dark burn eyes look as if there are stars in his eyes. He has me embraced in his muscular arms. He is a little taller then me but not much taller. He is a really smart and funny guy. I pick out a white T-shirt and a Demi skirt. It is a really nice day. I hear my phone go off and see a text from Maya, my best friend in the whole world. I have known her since kindergarten. She is a very amazing person. She is super nice and polite. She has long burn hair and "green" eyes. She has a chip on her shoulder though. It is not her fault. Her parents expect a lot of her. Then again she expects even more out of herself.  
"Hey Heather did you hear the latest crime Bael's father committed? It is terrible."  
"I do not really want to know right now."  
"Oh ok see you in school."  
The lord of the Crimson rose is a disease. That man is so evil it makes me sick that I go to the same school as his son Bael. I push the thoughts of Bael and his father out of my mind. I do not need my morning to start with negativity. I take one look at my phone and open up kingdom hearts Union cross so I can do my daily quests. I open the chat and see our leader Bael on.  
"Hey Bael how are you milord?"  
"Hello milady Heather *bows* how are you?"  
I giggle at his response. I find it funny how different people with the same name are. You have the Bael in our school who is just evil waiting to happen. Then you have this Bael who is sweet and cares about all of us. I remember the time Maya was having trouble with some of the kids in our school. It did not matter what I tried to do for her, she would not smile or laugh. I tried my best to defend her too but the kids just were too much for her even with my help. So she when online and talked to this Bael and he sat there and listened to every word she said and he guided her through what was happening in her life. I remember the very next day when I saw her she looked so happy. I remember sitting next to her on the roof of her house and talking to her about life. She said that she wished that the Bael from kingdom hearts lived in is little town so she could meet him. I could tell that she really liked Bael and was heartbroken when I told her the Bael in the game was gay. Even then she still wanted to meet him to thank him. Ahh good times.  
"Sorry milord but I need to get my butt to school."  
"Have a good day milady."

On my way to school I run into Maya. She is bouncing around in her attire.  
"It sure is a beautiful day today. What do you think Heather?"  
"I think it's lovely. It's a perfect day to hang out with you."  
"Hehe ok how able we go shopping and then go to the coffee shop after."  
"Yes that sounds like a great idea."  
As we approach the our school named Ouran high school or as we the students love to call it Ohs. Maya takes note of Bael's motorcycle. Which he has parked outside the school.  
"That idiot doesn't even lock his bike up. Anyone could steal it if they wanted too. Geez he really does think he is some God doesn't he. I wish he didn't even go to this school. I hate everything he and his father stand for."  
I look at Maya and see the flames of hell burn in her eyes. I can't blame her for how she feels about Bael. His father killed her dad because her father was not able to pay his Crimson taxes. Whenever Maya sees Bael she just puts in her most b*** face and walks right pass him as if he is nothing but trash. Which I find very funny. I mean not many have the guts to even do that to the lords son. Unless your Maya. I am lucky I have not had anyone in my family killed by the lords father. Regardless I still hate Bael and his father. I still can not believe Leon and his brother Evan actually hang out with Bael. I have known Leon since he was a little kid. I am thunder stuck that Leon even hangs out with him. I asked him one time and he just said he is not like his father. There is more to Bael that meets the eye. Also Leon's family doesn't pay the Crimson taxes. That just made me more angry. Why doesn't the lord do that for everyone. Well it doesn't matter as I see it soon we will have someone who will over throw the lord of the Crimson rose.

As my first class of the day is with Jerome I walk up to his locker and give him a kiss.  
"Hey Jeromey how are you this fine morning? Ready for english?"  
He kisses me back with flames of passion. It feels so good. It's like a shot of expresso. My wake up call.  
"Did you finish the homework love?"  
"Oh yeah homework... I so did that."  
"Oh love love love... I think I saved your butt again."  
I watch his smile raise up his ears. I know he loves doing my homework for me. I do not know why tho but he does, so I just let him do it. Anyways I never seem to have time to do my homework. I am in so many events in school that it is unreal. I am in track and field, the play, the concert, the school radio, basically if the event exist in the school I am in it. But my favourite event is the writing block. Writers in this school come together and share ideas of what they are writing. Most of us write fanfic since it is a really easy and simple way to let our creative minds loose. Tho many people do not like writing block because Bael is there, he writes poems. They are very deep and dark poems. But there is a lot of passion in each of his poems. I still go because I want to be a writer when I am older. I write my story's when I am in english it is one of the few times I am writing them.

Time seems to move as fast as a rock. Did I forget to say my english teacher is really boring. She just sits there and talks about her sex life all the time. Which is really annoying, creepy and just sad. It is a no wonder she is a terrible lover and has no boyfriend. I mean how much detail do you give when you talk to your friends? Hopefully not anymore then you give us. Oh well that is why I do not do anything in english and just write my fanfic.

As the day ends I walk over to Jerome's locker and see him talking to Evan.  
"Hey you two how are the both of you doing today? I have not seen you in a while Evan."  
"Yeah it has been a long time."  
"Hows life?"  
"Its going really well Heather."  
"Thats good to hear Evan."  
"So yes Jerome I will be able to come over later tomorrow."  
"Ok thank you Evan."  
"Oh you guys have a project or something?"  
"Yes we do Heather dear."  
"Yeah it is for french."  
I see Leon approaching us from the distance. He looks like he is as full of energy as that energy bunny. He seems to be bouncing instead of walking. But even then I am still angry and annoyed about how he is hanging out and is defending Bael and his father.  
"Hey Heather, Jerome how have you been?"  
"Ok I guess..."  
"Happy as long as milady is happy."  
"Hehe that's great. Umm Evan just so you know I am going to go shopping with Bael today. I need to get a few new clothes and hopefully do something else..."  
I see Leon's eyes glass over, he seems to be daydreaming. Evan seems to know what Leon is daydreaming about though... Hmmm I wonder what it is.  
"So how is it going with Bael? Has he done anything illegal Leon?"  
As I say it I realize I shouldn't have said it. The look from Leon's face just saids it all, but I am really angry about everything that has happened. I know I am a happy go lucky type of person but a girl has her limits.  
"No Bael is a nice person. He is nothing like his father."  
"Oh come on that's not possible. Have you seen the s*** his father does!? Also Bael has stated that he and his father have the same ability to manipulate other people."  
"So what if they have the same ability to manipulate others. His father taught him how to do it when he has just a little child."  
"Ah so that is all the more reason has to why Bael is just has bad as his father."  
"Heather you do not understand the price Bael pays for being the lords son. You do not know enough about Bael and probably do not even know his favourite food or colour."  
I see how hurt Leon is by what I said and to be fair he does have a point. I don't know the very first thing about Bael. I mean I guess we all know that Bael really likes Leon and that is about it.  
"I am sorry Leon I am just angry about what Baels father does to this world. To all of us. I watch Maya suffer everyday from what Baels did to her family. It just makes me..."  
"Yes Heather I can not blame you for being angry. I am sure Bael would not blame you too. He knows that his father is in the wrong. Yes Bael did learn his manipulator skills from his father but he does not plan to use them as his father does. Bael is not his father any way shape or form. Do you remember the shooting that took place here? Do you find it odd that only three people died? If I remember correctly there was maybe twenty shooters? The reason why not that may people died is because Bael risked his life to take those shooters down. If he was like his father he would just sit back and watch them kill everyone off. Also maybe you don't know this but I do. Bael knows who you and heather are and how you two are affected from what happened. You many not realize this but you also know more about Bael then you realize."  
He does make a very good point about Bael. I should not think that Bael is like his father without knowing anything about him. Then again what does he mean I know more about Bael then he does? I do not even talk to him. I see Leon start walking away which Evan who is asking if he can come along since he needs clothes and stuff.  
"Hey Leon what do you mean I know more about Bael then I think I know."  
Leon looks up to the ceiling and just giggles.  
"If I remember right there is an elf with the name that means guardian gatekeeper of the souls. Also the keeper of this name likes guys."  
Guardian gatekeeper of the souls... Why does that sound so familiar? I watch Leon and his brother run to the front entrance. As they leave Maya approaches me and Jerome.  
"What were you talking to that idiot for? He should be just as bad as the lord if he is around Bael."  
"Maybe he isn't..."  
"What do you mean?"  
Baelothon means guardian gatekeeper of the souls were was it I heard that?  
"Nothing Maya."  
"Ok then I take it Jerome is coming with us?"  
"Sorry Maya I have to go out and buy somethings. You take good care my love."  
Even his kiss can not get through to me.  
"Ok Maya lets go shopping."

As we finish shopping we go to our local coffee shop to pick up some tasty donuts and some expressos. After that we go to my place to just kick back and chill. As I lie down on my bed my mind goes back to what I have been thinking about all day. Where have i heard that name before. An elf? What books have I read with elf's in it? Hmm no maybe there.  
"Heather you there?"  
"Huh?"  
"I have been asking you if you have any ice cream for the past minute, you have just been staring at that spot on the wall. Is something wrong? Leon didn't do anything to you did he? Did Bael tell him to tell you something? That idiot hasn't he done enough."  
"Maya no Leon did not do anything and Bael did not do anything either."  
"Oh ok so then what is on your mind there Heather?"  
I look around my room trying to think about the name. Maybe Maya knows since she is always with me.  
"Maya have you heard of the name Baelothon before?"  
"Yeah."  
So she does know maybe then now I figure out how this is connected to Bael.  
"Where have you heard it?"  
"In kingdom hearts Bael was talking about it. He was saying that his name was short for the name Baelothon which is elfish for guardian of the souls. Why?"  
"Wait Leon doesn't play kingdom hearts."  
"Oh god no I don't think he does. Why Heather what is going on in your head?"  
"Bael in our party is gay isn't he?"  
"Yeah he is."  
Oh my god that means that the Bael in kingdom hearts and the Bael I know in real life is actually the same person. If Maya found out she would flip out and rip Bael to shreds. She would say that Bael is trying to rune her life by harassing her in the game and acting as if he is a saint when he is evil. She doesn't realize that he just may not be as bad as we all think he is.  
"What is it Heather?"  
"Nothing anyways I do have ice cream its in the freezer."  
"Ok if you say so."  
I open up kingdom hearts Union cross and do a few of my quests.  
"Oh playing khux?"  
"Yeah I need to catch up in my quests."  
"Ok have fun."  
As night falls I get stuck on a quest and try to struggle to get through it but can't do it for the life of me.  
"This quest is so annoying."  
"Why don't you ask Bael to help you out?"  
"I don't know."  
I am still trying to figure out Bael, I am rethinking everything I thought about Bael. I guess I can't believe that Bael isn't has evil has we think.  
"I will keep trying more set ups after I wake up tomorrow."  
"Ok so it's a sleep over then?"  
"Yeah sure now get some rest."  
"Ok goodnight Heather."  
I fall asleep with Bael in my mind.


	16. Backstory: Maya

It has been a long time now since my father has been killed by the lord of the crimson rose. I still feel the pain of his lost everyday, the lord had no right to take him away from me. The way the lord runs this country is sicken. he thinks he is all this and that he does not even think about how his actions affect other people. He is a cruel man. I stand here looking at my fathers grave. I come here each day and sit by my fathers grave and think about the way he always made me laugh. He was so much better then my mom. My mom thinks that I am a machine. I need high grades, need to work three jobs, I need to be the best of the best. The problem with how she thinks is that i am never good enough. If i bring home a test that is an 98% she will look at me with her cold sky blue eyes and yell me "WHY IS THIS NOT AN 100% YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING IF YOU CAN NOT GET THAT MARK ALL THE TIME!" Then she will start calling me names as if i am just a pile of trash. She is so mean and selfish that I have... no I must fight those thoughts. What would Heather do without me. Who else would give her dating advice. As i look to the sky I see that the stars are coming out too play. If only I was free like them. I would dance around the sky forever. I life does not work that way though. I guess i should head home so I do not get yelled at by my mom.

As I am walking home my mind wanders to forgotten places. My mother and how she used to be before my fathers death. How I remember my father. How much better this place was before the lord came into power. Then my mind wanders to Him. The guy who entered my life and helped me so much. He was there for me whenever i was feeling low. I remember his smile, his laugh, even his walk. He helped me though ever single problem. I know heather has been there for me. The thing is i was afraid to show her what i was going though so i never told her my problems. I kept them to myself. I have a lot of pride for a sixteen year old. So i never said a word when Heather asked me what was eating me. I remember her asking me what was wrong and she would not stop begging me to tell her. But i never told her what was wrong. I started playing doll pretending to be perfect as if everything was alright. I played it so well that Heather never saw though it. No one did. Then He came along. He saw through my defense. He saw my pain and tried to help me through it. it happened that after awhile i fell in love with him. I was so much in love that I was able to forget my problems and i was able to stop playing doll. I remember Heather looking at me and smiling. when i asked her what she was smiling about she responded with words that flew to my heart. "I am smiling because I have not seen you happy in so long. It makes me happy to see you happy." I felt like i was able to jump out of my skin because Heather was able to see my improvement. I told her about the guy and she and i would spend the nights talking about all the ways he was going to ask me out. all the places I would go. The nights i would spend with him. Then one night he asked me if i wanted to go out with him. We were under a tree on a clear nights sky. I remember that moment with painful accurate. I remember it because it was something i wanted to hear so much. when he said it the moon light shined down om his face. It made his eyes light up as if they were on fire. I believed him when he said I love you. I believed his kisses. I believed his touch. I fell for him remember running to Heather the very next day, crying tears of joy. I was so happy. we when out on a few dates kissed and did things that little kids should not know about or be doing. It seemed like the best time of my life. Then one day at school Bael, the lords son came up to me and told me "You need to leave that guy you are dating. He means you harm. He is using you for his own joy. He will break your heart and enjoy it. He will leave you then he make you suffer then he will come back and hurt you again then he will throw you out as if you are trash." I remember the look on Baels face and my gut told me that Bael was right but i did not listen to it or him. I liked at him and said "As if you should be talking Bael. What do you care about others, you are the son of the lord. You never care about other people just yourself." The look on Baels face told me that he was hurt, but i did not care after what his father did to my father how could I care about him. "I am sorry if i was looking out for you Maya. Find do not listen to me." He walked away with a hunch in his shoulders. I remember thinking about how he was wrong my love would never do that too me. Then one day He moved, he did not talk to me for a while and I wondered if Bael was right. I did not sleep. I began playing doll again. Then one day He called me and asked to meet me.

My heart jumped to my throat I was so happy that He was back. I was jumping for joy. I was happy to see him that i missed the fact that he was with another girl. When I noticed her I realized something was up. The thing was I already fell for his tricks. He just smiled at me and laughed.  
"So do you like my girlfriend Maya?"  
"What do you mean I thought you and me were dating.'  
"Oh that!? hahahahahaha I hate to break it to you sweetheart but i never loved you to begin with."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I never loved you. I was just using you for my enjoyment."  
As he said it he kissed that girl as if I did not mean anything to him. I run away crying hearing his laughter grow louder in my head. I ran so far that I lost my way and could not find my way home. I remember running crying getting bit by the cold weather. I was so lost though i did not care if I died right there. I remember curler into a little ball as if I was a little child. Then I heard a voice. " I wish you would have listened to what he said before. Must people think ill of him just because of his father. He is not as evil as you think. Lets see where does Heather live?" That was that I remember. The next time I woke up I found myself in Heathers room. I looked her Heather who was watching the birds outside her window. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry Maya." I never found out how I get there but I still remember that voice. When I ask Heather about it she just says you showed up at my door in tears. The next day she and I talking about what was going on in my life. I told her everything. From what I did to please that guy and all the problems I faced, she just listened to everything I had to say. The only thing I never told her was the guy who helped me and what Bael said. I was just so mad at him I wondered if he never told me if me and that guy would still be together. That was all a year ago. Now I am a happy soul free as I can be. I have not forgotten that day, I have become so much stronger then I was before. I still hate Bael but not as much as I did before. Actually I pretend to hate him because I do not want to say that I know he was right about that guy. I guess i know he is not as bad as people make him out too be. Even that guy he hangs with in school. Leon is a great person and so is his brother. Evan... He is cute but I do not want to get into a relationship. I have not talked to him that much all I know is he is nice. After what happened too me I i have no idea if I can ever get into another relationship with a guy. Has I come closer to my home I hear my mother yelling at something. One of these days I am going to move out.

The next morning I wake up to the news app on my phone going off. " This just came in back the lord has killed another three people just because they were unable to pay his crimson tax. If this keeps up soon everyone will be dead. We need a hero to save us and soon, but who is going to do it? The secret services Nightwatch has been working hard to take the lord down, they said that soon they will have him fall from his throne. Is it possible? Let us pray it is." I see the lord has been busy again. I can not wait for him to be reduced to a nothing. I text Heather to tell her what has happened then I remember that she does not like to hear that type of news right when she wakes up in the morning. so her respond "I do not want to hear it right now." is expected. I go down the stairs so I can make my breakfast

As I finish making breakfast my mom comes up to me and just starts crying on my shoulder.  
"Maya I am so sorry for how I have been treating you."  
"umm..."  
"I have been so hard on you I just do not want you to face the same faith as your father. Your father died because we did not have enough money to pay the crimson tax. I do not what you to face that same faith. So I have been trying to push you so much so you would be be to live your life without dying the same way he died. I know I should not be yelling at you when you come home with a 98% on a test. I just am afraid you will face that faith.'  
Wow so she is doing all this so I can live my life I am shocked that she actually cares and is worried about my future. I am at a loss on how to feel about this.  
"Mom I am sorry I thought you did not care about me anymore."  
"No Maya you were right to be thinking that I did not care about how you felt truth be told I didn't and I should have cared. You're going to Heather's right? How about tomorrow when you come back from school we go out to a movie or something."  
"Yeah sure I would love that a lot mom."  
"okay then so it is, we will spend tomorrow together then."  
"Oh mom here is my check so we can pay the tax."  
"Do not worry about it. It has been taken care of. We will have more then enough money to pay it off."  
"How?"  
"I have been told not to tell you. Let me just say someone payed it off."  
I am confused by this but I have my hope restored. I feel like I can keep fighting now I start to feel my tears fall from my eyes. I have not felt like like this in ages.  
"Do not cry Maya."  
She hugs me and kisses me on my head. I feel the love pouring out of her as if it is a waterfall. I start to cry even more.  
"shh..."  
She rocks back and forth as if she is a branch in the wind.  
"You should not hate the lords son you know. He is not like his father. He is very nice and sweet. He has helped you more then you may know."  
"Okay mom I will try not to hate him but I have to pretend too so people do not think I am like him at all."  
"Okay you do what is best for you Maya."  
"Thank you mom I need to go to school right now so see you later."  
"Okay have a good day Maya."  
As i walk out of the house i feel a warm feeling fill my soul. I think this is happiness.

As I am walking to school I run into heather.  
"It sure is a beautiful day today. What do you think Heather?"  
"I think it's lovely. It's a perfect day to hang out with you."  
"Hehe ok how able we go shopping and then go to the coffee shop after."  
"Yes that sounds like a great idea."  
As we approach the our school named Ouran high school or as we the students love to call it Ohs. I take note of Bael's motorcycle. Which he has parked outside the school. I think about what my mom told me. I wonder if she is right bout him and why she said it. I want to tell Heather so bad but I do not want to look like I actually care about him. So I decide that I will pretend to hate him so I point out that he has not locked up his bike.

My first class is with Bael and it so happens that I am sitting next to him. I see him go on his phone has if nothing else matters. Then again this is perfect I can ask him a few questions. I am a little scared to try talking to him since I have never spoke to him before. I open my notebook and write a greeting so I can start talking to him. Has I start writing I realize that I do not have anything to say.  
"Hello Maya how are you?"  
I jump since I have no idea that someone wanted to talk to me, but has I like around I do not see anyone near me. Then I look at Bael and see that he is no longer looking at his phone and is looking at me.  
"Oh I...I am doing fine I guess..."  
"I got a sense you wanted to talk to me?"  
"Yeah I did... how did you know?"  
"I just do."  
"Umm Bael you said to me a long time ago that you knew the guy I dating was going to hurt me. How did you know?"  
"He was talking about it."  
"He was!?"  
"Yes he was not very bright, I was standing next to him when he was talking about it. He made a call and was like " Yeah I have Maya under my fingertips. Oh she does not know that I am just using her for my own enjoyment." after that I figured I would tell you what was happening so that way you would not be hurt. Of course I did not think you would listen to me so I watched over you."  
"So then you... but your the son of the lord..."  
"Yes I am but I am not him. I am my own person. I plan to help not hurt. I know what happened to your father and I am sorry about it. If there was something I could have done I would have. I did not have my own money so I could not give your family the money to pay the tax. I see you have going over his death at least from what you are telling me in the game."  
"Wait what?"  
"Hehehe I had a feeling no one would figure it out."  
I look at Bael with new eyes because it all is starting to make sense. I started playing Kingdom Hearts Union Cross with Heather a little after my father died. Me and Heather joined a party call Heavens Knights. The leader was named Bael.  
"I see you have figured it out milady Maya."  
"Yeah I have. Why did you..."  
"I wanted to keep eye on you since I knew the death of your father hurt you a lot. I named myself Bael because I knew no one would figure out who I was in real life. So I build your trust so I could help you out. Then that guy came along and I knew I had to be there even more for you. When you told us you were going to meet the guy at the park near your school I sent Leon to look after you. That is when you started running away from that guy. When Leon came home he told me that you were able to run a marathon. After that I just had to make sure the healing process happened so you would recover and grow into a nice young lady. It seems I was right. You truly have grown and recovered."  
"How do you know I have recovered?"  
"You are talking to me."  
"Yeah I guess so. So your the reason why my family has the money so we can pay the tax then?"  
"You catch on quick."  
"You really are not like what they say then?"  
"No I am not."  
"Thank you so much Bael I am so happy."  
"No worries. Now shouldn't you keep up your front has if you hate me."  
I see him smile sweetly. He has soft eyes and a really cute smile. I feel the blood rush to my face. I turn away to hide it.  
"Ahahaha I see you have some feeling for me."  
"No I do not, I know you are gay so it will not happen between me and you and truth be told I am a little scared to love anyone."  
"You should not be afraid. That was just one guy, not all of them."  
"Yeah I know but..."  
"I do believe Evan has some feelings for you why don`t you go talk to him."  
"I...I... Wait he likes me!?"  
"Why don`t you go find out later. He is simple minded so he does not bite."  
"Okay then I will go talk to him later."  
"Oh Maya please do not tell Heather who I am. Act as if you have never talked to me here."  
"Okay sure will do and Bael, thank you so much for all your help and everything you have done for me."  
"It is no problem. Its what I do."  
I watch him get up and leave the class with new knowledge about him. Now I see what some people mean about the fact that he is not evil. He really is a sweet person.

As I leave my last class I see Heather talking to Leon I know that Bael asked me to not say anything so I walk up to her and ask her what she was doing with him and if he was bugging e looks like she has just had her whole world flipped upside down. I bring her back in to reality by tell her that we will miss the bus. I do need to do some shopping.

As we finish shopping and our coffees we head to Heather's place. I notice that she has been thinking about something. I decide that I should ask her but first I need some ice cream.  
"Hey Heather do you have ice cream?"

"Heather?"

"Hello anyone in there?"  
"..."

"Heather you there?"  
"Huh?"  
"I have been asking you if you have any ice cream for the past minute, you have just been staring at that spot on the wall. Is something wrong? Leon didn't do anything to you did he? Did Bael tell him to tell you something? That idiot hasn't he done enough."  
"Maya no Leon did not do anything and Bael did not do anything either."  
I feel so bad for hating on him but until Heather finds out from Bael I guess I should pretend I am thinking the same way I was before  
"Oh ok so then what is on your mind there Heather?"  
"Maya have you heard of the name Baelothon before?"  
"Yeah."  
I see she is starting to figure out Bael in Kingdom Hearts is the same Bael in our school  
"Where have you heard it?"  
I think I can tell her where she has heard it before. Something is telling me that Leon told her something so she can figure out who Bael is.  
"In kingdom hearts Bael was talking about it. He was saying that his name was short for the name Baelothon which is elfish for guardian of the souls. Why?"  
"Wait Leon doesn't play kingdom hearts."  
Yeah I know now that Leon told her something. Still I am going to play dumb.  
"Oh god no I don't think he does. Why Heather what is going on in your head?"  
"Bael in our party is gay isn't he?"  
"Yeah he is."  
So that means that she knows now just judging by thee look on her face.

"Yes I do have ice cream. It is in the freezer."  
"Okay thank you."  
Has I go get the ice cream I start to smile to myself wondering what is going to happen to our party in Kingdom Hearts. As I go back to Heather's room I see that she has opened Kingdom Hearts.  
"So you are going to complete your quests?"  
"Yes I am Maya but I seem to be stuck on a quest."  
"Why don`t you ask Bael He anyways knows something."  
"Maybe tomorrow I want to try to see if I can do it first."  
"Okay."  
"Anyways I am tired so goodnight Maya."  
"Okay night night Heather."  
Has she fells asleep I think about all the stuff I have been through in my life. All the pain, the hate, the cutting, the coming close to death because I had enough. When I think about it I see how far I have come. It is because I have grown so much stronger. I know now I can keep moving forward and I will be the best I can be. After all who else is going to be me? I know now I can keep fighting because of the friends by my side. I know I will never be alone and that I will reach my dreams because I own it to myself to reach those dreams. I may be a fallen angel but I will reach the heavens once again because of my friends. It is because of them that I have turned my sad life around and it is because of them that I will move on and become a much better person. I know I can trust them. I know I can trust myself. I fall asleep as happy as I can be, dreaming about my friends and all the pain that has made me who I am today. I am Maya No one else.


	17. Backstory: Noa

As I am staring at my all the 1`s and 0`s fly past my computer screen. I start hitting the keys on my keyboard so fast that my fingers are going as fast as the speed of light. I need to crack this code so I can find out where the kidnappers are this way I can call the right person to go take them out. I feel sleep starting to claim my mind but I fight it so I can find these guys. I need to so I can save the kids they kidnapped. I pray that they have not been hurt by the kidnappers, if I need to send in who I think I need to send then... then well the kidnappers are good as dead if they hurt those kids. I see that I am close to finding out where they are.  
"Come on, come on almost got it."  
"You can do it Noa I believe in you. Gogogogogogogo you can do it!"

That idiot should know that I need to focus and there he is doing cart wheels and flips. Some times I really hate my friend Saxs. Then again I do live with him. I have know him since he and I were in diapers. He is a nice person when you get past his prevy personally. I stop counted how many times he takes my panties and how many time he dances around the house wearing them. One year for his birthday, I bought him some new panties so he would stop taking mine he just looked at me and the look on his face was priceless. He looked like a little kid who got a cat for Christmas. I do not understand him but I still love him to death. He is dancing in his little pink dress. Hehe he really is the most silly person I know. A lot of people have made fun of the way he acts, but they do not know that he is just a very silly person. He is not gay but when people just quickly look at him that is what they think. Of course I know he would not want to be which a guy. He tried it and lets just say that night was not very good when he got home. He said it did not feel right to him. So when he then tried it will a girl well I thought I lost the poor guy. He come home with a bloody nose. That was how much he enjoyed it. When he needs to though he will be "normal". He will wear a white shirt under leather jacket with black jeans. Very sexy. It brings out his grey hair and his blueish green eyes. It is a no wonder why women love him. The thing is they do not like the fact that he lives with me. Geez as if a "old" woman like myself would go out with him. I wear a plain white shirt with baggy pants. I love to line dance and hack into games and sites just for the fun of it. Also I do not have time for love. I need to help get this world back on its feet so that way the human race can get start to recover and became one. No matter what the Nightswatch will make things right. That is once we get the lord of the crimson rose. That way he will no longer rule this country. It is all thanks to his son Bael that we are able to get as far as we have. Bael joined us a little while ago. It was after the school shooting that took place at Ouran high school.

I felt that I failed since I only found out about where the shooters were a few minutes before they entered the school. There was not enough time to react so I knew a lot of people were going to die that day. I thought about the family's who were going to be affected by the killings. I thought about how I was going to say sorry to the family's that were to lose all their kids. Then something happened reduced the number of people I thought were going to be killed. When I heard that Bael the lords son was going after the shooters I was thunder shocked. I thought now why would the kid be saving people it just did not make sense. Still it did not matter, he reduced the number greatly. There was at least 20 shooters and so I figured that maybe 50 or more would be killed, but when the body count was just 3 I felt like going up to him ans asking him about in the world did he take out 20 class sss assassins. I mean he is just a kid after all but still he did it. After that he found my boss and asked if he could join us. Since my boss was already thinking about recruiting him he said yes. So just like that Bael joined us and we have come so much closer to beating the lord. I work with Bael mostly. Since I was the only one willing to work with him. So far with him we have been able to take down many crime lords. His scythe is really useful in combat. Not only that but he can use most guns with scary ease. He also uses a lot of poisons. He will try not to kill anyone if possible but he will if he must. Also he seems to be different then most humans. When he is hurt enough he goes in to a rage mode that allows his insanity to take over his body. It gives him inhuman strength and allows him to move even faster then he can move with his dance of death. which that alone makes him faster then my fingers when I am hacking. You will never see he coming. That is not the scary part though when he goes in to that rage mode his uses his twin pistols justice and injustice. Once he starts shooting them it is like he never runs out of bullets. He is a true demon. So I know that once I find out where these kidnappers are I know that I can tell him and he will make sure they are bought to justice.

"You can do it Noa!"  
"Shut up Saxs. I need to focus. I know you help me out with a lot but come on I need you to shut up once I know where they are you are going to call Bael to tell him where they are."  
"Okay!"  
I see that I am closer too their location. Just a one more push... and boom right in the alley where the mall is.  
"Saxs tell Bael they are where the mall is."  
"Okay on it."  
I see him make the call to Bael and he tells him where they are Bael says he is on it, but has a feeling they are the class terror case. That sends a chill down right into my soul. Saxs knows that I want him to ask Bael why he thinks so. I do not talk to Bael directly since I am afraid he will figure out who I am since I was placed with the task of figuring out the type of person Bael is. The best was I was able to do that was by playing a game called Kingdom Hearts Union Cross. I know I am not the only person looking to who Bael really is. my co workers Voreck and Pro are looking into who is he is and they both are keeping a close eye on him. Voreck is a teacher at Ouran high school and Pro is a detective who follows Bael and keeps tabs on him and his friends.

"Yes okay thank you very much Bael keep up the good work."  
"So what did he say Saxs?"  
"He said he does not know why but he just has a hunch and you know how his hunches work."  
"Yes I do he always seems to be dead on."  
"Yeah it is scary. Thank god he is on our side then."  
"Yeah I am very happy to have him on our side. Pro and Voreck seems to think he is a really great guy. They also told me that maybe just maybe Heather and Maya will make a nice addition to our little group. I think that would be really cool."  
"Anyways I need to go out and dance at a bar. Noa you take care."  
"Okay Saxs you have fun make sure you do not get yourself kicked out of the bar again."  
"Will do noa."  
I watch him go out and think to myself I better goon khux so I can talk to Bael when he gets back to see how he has been affected by what just happened to him even though I know he will not talk about it in detail but he will at least rant about it.

I log on to khux and see the chat flashing and see that Bael is talking

As I open the chat I see that Bael is stressed out about something I know what he is stressed out by but since he does not know who I am, I pretend that I am clueless to his pain.

"Hello Milord how are you doing today?"  
"I am doing not so great right now Milady."  
"How come Milord?"  
"I am just very tired of this world."  
"Oh do not let them bring you down Milord."  
"That is a little hard Milady since this world falls a little more every day."  
"I know Milord."  
"It is so sad to see people kidnap kids just for their enjoyment."  
"I know I am sad to see this world fall but one day we will be saved."  
"I know one day all this madness will slow down since the light can not exist without the darkness. It is impossible for good to exist if evil does not exist. I hope one day to bring down those who seek to harm the innocent. I will make sure they are bought to justice. Even if it kills me I will save whoever I can. That is what I live for I hope to be able to use my knowledge of what I have learned and use it for good."  
"What knowledge Milord?"  
"The knowledge to manipulate others will so they do what I want them to do. I know that sounds bad But if done right I can use it so other people can see what is going on in their lives and I am also a psychopath so I am able to stay clam in any situation."  
"Oh I have never thought about using that power in that way Milord. It sounds like a really good idea Milord."  
"Thank you very much Milady, anyways i would love to stay and chat but I need to go. Bye bye Milady have a good night."  
"Bye bye Milord."  
Has I close the app I think about how Bael thinks and I think to myself, wow there still is some good left in this world. I smile to myself and look at the time. Damn I should go get some sleep. Has I am falling asleep I think about when Saxs is going to get home and if I locked my undies down so he can not touch mine.

I wake up to feeling a heave weight on my chest. It feels warm and rough but feels very nice I am about to fall back to sleep when the thing on my chest moves. I realize without opening my eyes that it is Saxs who is using me as a god damn pillow.  
"Saxs get off me now!"  
"But I am cold!"  
"I do not care just get off me or else..."  
"Fine fine fine."  
I get up to see that my room has been trashed. It seems like Saxs was looking for the key to the undies.  
"I see someone made a mess here. I wonder who?"  
"It was the cat Noa."  
"Oh really what cat Saxs?"  
"Ummmmmmm..."  
"Clean up or you will die."  
"Yes milady."  
I see him get a nose bleed and realize my legs are open so he has a perfect view of my panties. I get up and walk over to Saxs.  
"Guess what Saxs."  
"Yes?"  
"I hate you sometimes."  
I kick him across the room. This is just a normal day to me. I go to take a shower and come back to my room all cleaned up. It is quiet something that he is able to clean up that fast. I get dressed and then go down stairs to see breakfast made and ready for me.  
"Saxs I love you sometimes."  
"I know Noa."  
This is the best way for me to start my day since sometimes it is really boring if nothing happens.

As night falls I want to get off my laptop and get some sleep since it is late but then I get a message from my boss telling me that the Class terror gang is on the move and if I can track them down. I open up my app so I can hack into phones I watch all the 0's and 1's fly by has if they mean nothing to me which they actually do but most people can not read what the 1's and 0's mean so most just think I would be playing some game or something but nope I actually am working very hard. If i get even one number wrong I have to restart right from the beginning. So it really is hard work and if anyone else did it they would need a lot of schooling and that takes a lot of time. I find out that they are around the mall but there seems to be many of them. I call my boss and tell him where they are and say I am about to call Bael to do get them. Since he has not called us to check in it makes sense that I call him to make sure he is okay. I call him but his phone is nit ringing. I find that very odd and tell my boss and he tell me to hack in to the malls camera so I can see what is going on. Has I am hacking in to the cameras Saxs walks in.  
"So what are you doing Noa?"  
"Hacking now shut it!"  
"Gogogogogogogo you can do it Noa!"  
Then Saxs phone starts ringing. I see him look at it and he looks up at me.  
"Its Bael."  
"Then pick it up."  
"Okay."  
"Agent Baelothon reporting."  
"Ah it is good to hear you Baelothon. We were growing a bit worried that something happened to you."  
"I appreciate your concern. I have a report to make."  
"Is it about the little psycho saint group?"  
I look at Saxs and think to myself how unprofessional we look just because of him  
"Yes they attacked myself and my umm boyfriend Leon."  
"Are you and Leon okay?"  
"More or less."  
"Baelothon are you hurt?"  
"Yes they stabbed me in the back. It seems to be okay."  
"Is it deep?"  
"I do not think so."  
I look at Saxs and whisper to Saxs.  
"Tell Bael to come to the base."  
"okay I will."  
"Baelothon I want you to come into the base for a check up so we can make sure you are ok, like tomorrow."  
"Yes is it okay if Leon comes too?"  
"Yes Baelothon he can come as long as he can keep his mouth shut."  
"Okay thank you."  
Has he hangs up I think about how Bael was hurt and realize that it is because of people like him that I do not need to be on the front line. I thank those type of people and pray for their safety. I guess since I will be meeting Bael since I have to go to the base too. So I guess I should tell him who I am and get to know him in person and not from the game.  
"Oh you should log in to Kingdom Hearts Noa you have not done your dailys."  
"Yes you are right I should."  
Has I log in to the game I notice a flashing icon. I press it and I am covered in a bright light. Has it consumes me I start to feel very sleepy and the I fall to the floor blacking out. The last thing I here is Saxs voice.  
"Noa Noa Noa are you okay please answer me Noa!..."  
My mind fades to black


	18. Backstory: Voreck

I open my eyes to see that I was sleeping on top of a bunch of beer bottles. I take a look at the time and see the picture of my Ex wife. She was everything in my life she made me smile every day and every night. She and I had three kids together. We were a big happy family. Then one day I walked in to my kitchen and saw her with a gang. The dark hex. They all looked at me and then looked at my ex. I remember thinking that they were trying to hurt my ex and I shouted.  
"If you touch her I well remove your hands. I am very good with knifes." I said that has i reached for the chefs knives that were right next to me.  
"Voreck honey?"  
"What is it? Did these guys hurt you?"  
"Nope. I just want you to take the stupid kids."

"oh and boys can you please stab voreck so he can see how weak he actually is."  
"Honey what is going on here please explain."  
"Goodbye Voreck have a nice life."  
After that I woke up I kicking and screaming. I am going to kill you dark hex you will pay for how you have ruined my life. The next thing I remember is someone placing a hand on me and telling me not to worry. Then I blacked out and the next time I awoke I was in my home as if I never left. I knew that I something happened since my kids told me that some men came into our home and took me and them away to a home and told them that we had to stay there till i got better. They do not understand why their mother left and I can not bring myself to tell them the truth about their mother. I am hit by a pain in my chest that slams me right in to reality. Like I the ball in baseball with the batter hits a home run.  
"Argh..."  
I fall down to the ground from the hell in my chest. This is what happens to me when I drink. I guess that is what I get for drinking so much.  
"Dad are you okay?"  
I look behind me at my son.  
"Yeah I am ok...argh... I am fine."  
"Are you sure daddy?"  
"Yeah your old man is a tough one. Anyways You should get ready for school."  
"And you should get ready for work."  
" Ahahahaha yes my boy."  
I get my sons ready for school and drive them to school. Has I am dropping them off I see so many kids who are taking everything in their life for graduated. I watch them laugh as if they are unstoppable and nothing can kill them.  
"Just you wait one day you will see that you can be killed at a moments notice."  
The pain in my chest grows with each passing moment but I ignore it. I have to go keep an eye on Bael for the secret society i work for since I am requested to. I am happy that I am working to help catch all the evil people in this messed up world. I work along side the wonderful and special Noa the hacker. I really like the way she looks but I am unable to ask her out after what happened with my ex.  
after how my ex left me I have a hole in my heart where love is suppose to be. It feels like Noa can complete the void but since she does not what love the void can not be filled.  
"Voreck?"  
"Huh... oh sorry Noa I was thinking about something."  
"Okay that is no problem. Now what is todays report?"  
"Bael and Maya were having a nice little talk. It seems that she now knows who Bael really is. He told her that he is the party leader of Heavens Knights. Maya seem to have enjoyed that he has been the one who has been helping her all the time."  
"So do you think Maya would be a nice person to have on the team Voreck?"  
"Not yet Noa... I do not think she is ready to help us fight for the light."  
"Okay thank you for the report. I have a job for you since Bael has not called in yet I need to send someone to deal with another killing and your the right man for the job."  
"Okay where do I need to go and what do I need to do?"  
"I need you to go up north where the woods are. I believe that there is a class s killer there. His name is luxu and he is wearing a black coat. I need you to go deal with him, do you think you are up for the task?"  
"Up north! there isn't any hospitals if I get sick."  
"Sick!? Are you okay voreck?"  
"oh I said that out loud didn't I..."  
"What do you mean sick? Do you need some time off?"  
"No..."  
As i said that I black out for a few moments  
"Voreck are you okay please answer me. VORECK!"  
I feel someone shaking me like a violate storm that has been raging for hours.  
"... ye...yeah I am... fine."  
"What is you have?"  
"Cancer."  
"Wait what!?"  
"I have cancer."

"Why did you never tell us?"  
"I want to make a difference in this world I want to help other people. That is why I have joined this team I want to make sure that I can make a difference no matter how small it is. That is the reason why I have not told you guys the fact that I have cancer. I knew that you would not allow me to go out and help take out some of the villains out there."  
"So you want to make a difference with the little time you have left."  
"Yeah but I dont think I can do *cough cough*  
The last thing I remember is the floor rushing to meet my face.

"I am afraid he will not make it."  
"Is there nothing we can do doc?"  
"No there is not Noa. He is going to die soon."  
"Okay."

The next thing I remember is waking up with Noa looking down at me.  
"Where are we Noa?"  
"We are at your place Voreck."  
"Oh... where are my kids!? I do not want them to see me like this."  
"I do not know Voreck."  
"Is it Friday?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh that is why *cough cough* my sister has them."  
I try to stand up so I can go got a cold beer to wish away my pain, the only problem is the moment I stand I fall over in pain. It feel like a volcano has erupted in the pit of my stomach. It hurts like hell. I fall to the ground but Noa catches me.  
"Do not push yourself to much."  
"But I need something to drink."  
"What do you need voreck?"  
"A cold beer it helps make the pain go away."  
"I...I do not think that is going to help you this time..."  
I look up at Noa and see a very soft look in her eyes. I know now that my time is almost up and that I soon will die.  
"Took me to a doctor did you?"  
"Yes he told me that you dont have much time left."  
Even though I know that my time was going to be up soon. I can not believe it. I still have not made a difference yet in this world I have not helped anyone find a way to fight the evil in this world.  
"Damn it all! I can not die yet!"  
"Voreck... please..."  
"No Noa I need to fight..."  
"Why?"  
"Because I need to make a difference. Where Is that guy who you told me need to go? I will track him down."  
"Voreck... No you can't."  
"How do you know I can't!"

"I want to keep fighting."

"Please help me out Noa."  
As I say this I fall in to darkness and pass out.

The next time I wake up I get up and go to the beer case next to my room I pull out a few beers and drink it all down in the next few hours all well crying and writing letters for my kids, Noa, Bael, and my sister. I write them and put them on my bedside table. I know that when my sister comes back she will look here to see if I have left anything for her. The pain in my chest grows with each passing moment and it is like hell has made its home in my chest. I go to grab some more beer when I notice some papers are next to me. I pick them up and start reading them and I realize these papers are from Noa she lefts notes about where luxu is. The last thing she put was  
"I am so happy to have known you and worked with you. The light is strong in you even with your past. I realized that even though you are dying you are willing to die fighting for what you believe in. That is the true meaning of light and hope. Even if you are fighting for what is wrong in another person eyes. If that is your reason then your right to keep fighting. That is why I am going to make a new task force because we all know that sometimes the protectors of the light give in to the darkness. Not like how Bael has he using the darkness to keep fighting. So I have left the notes here about where that guy is. I will make sure everyone knows what you are going to do. So that way other people can learn that you are special and that they too can help fight and keep the world in order. Thank you Voreck. P.S make sure you tell me that you are going to do it and dont forgot to say goodbye to the party I will make sure they know what you have done. Goodbye thank you for everything. Noa."

"I am so happy to have known you and worked with you. The light is strong in you even with your past. I realized that even though you are dying you are willing to die fighting for what you believe in. That is the true meaning of light and hope. Even if you are fighting for what is wrong in another person eyes. If that is your reason then your right to keep fighting. That is why I am going to make a new task force because we all know that sometimes the protectors of the light give in to the darkness. Not like how Bael has he using the darkness to keep fighting. So I have left the notes here about where that guy is. I will make sure everyone knows what you are going to do. So that way other people can learn that you are special and that they too can help fight and keep the world in order. Thank you Voreck. P.S make sure you tell me that you are going to do it and dont forgot to say goodbye to the party I will make sure they know what you have done. Goodbye thank you for everything. Noa."  
I look out the window and know what I am going to do with the little time I have left. I go to open Khux to say goodbye, but before I open the chat I am engulfed by a white little and I feel very sleepy and fall to the floor thinking I am going to die... Goodbye everyone thank you for everything you have taught me. Thank Heavens knights for all the wonderful things you have shown me. Thank Noa for showing me what love can look like. Thank you Maya for all the silliness and funny moments you have give me. Thank you heather for all the stories you wrote for the party thank you for making our party something that can not be forgotten. And thank you Bael for the poems you have wrote they were wonderful and lovely. I am sorry I have to go now. I hope to see you all soon. Goodbye for now


	19. Backstory: Pro

I walk into my office ready for a day's work. The stack of papers on my desk states that I still have a ton of paperwork to fill out. I walk outside my office to go make some coffee and see that a few of my employees are filling out there paper work and getting ready to go and do some recon. Most of them are not very good and I normally always have to go in and clean up their mess but it's ok. I had a feeling that owning my own detective firm was not going to be easy, but I love the idea of working with little to no people at all. I dislike talking to others but I will if I have too. As I am pouring my coffee one of my employees walks up to me with a case file in hand.  
"Boss I believe this one is about the lord of the Crimson rose."  
I place my coffee down and take the file from his hands and open it to start reading he file.  
"You are dismissed sir."  
"10-4 boss."  
I go and sit down in my office and read he file some more, it has some key points about what the lord seems to be plotting next. It is the dream of law-enforcement and detective agencies to restore order to the world by taking down the lord. This file holds many pages worth of information. Not all of it is useful but most of it is. I turn to the map of the city behind my desk and see that an alleyway that is mentioned in he file is not to far from here. I grab my light brown trench coat and my matching hat. Being a 6.2ft guy with a slim body build the coat and the hat make me look a bit bigger then I actually am. I grab my revolver and place it in my coat. I probably don't need it but just in case someone gets to close. That does not normally happen since I can outwit my foes with ease. It does make it easier since people underestimate me.

I walk to the alleyway in the cold and gloomy weather. It seems like it is going to rain again today. Oh well I am use to it now. Ever since the lord has taken control it has been raining a lot more. The goon probably has a way to control the weather. No matter how crazy it sounds that is most likely the case. If the file I received is correct then whatever he is doing to the weather should be around this alleyway. I walk through the alley and find a small door. Every hair on my body stands on end and I get a sense of trouble on the other side of this door. I check around the door to see if there is any traps. Doesn't seem to be but from my sniffing something seems off. Not sure what it is yet but it can't be good. I try the handle on the door and to my surprise it opens with ease. That sends a chill down my spine. If I am correct then this is too easy. Where are the traps and what not. I walk slowly inside, drawing my gun and making sure it's ready. There is nothing good here and I know it so I have to be ready to take on anything that comes my way. I hear a small buzzing noise coming from up ahead. I creep like a cat closer to the sounds ready for anything. As I am about to turn a corner I see what is making the buzzing sound. A massively huge machine is standing in front of me.  
"Dang this place is bigger then I thought and what is this thing doing?"  
I am about to start poking around the machine when I get the feeling I am being watched.  
"Who's there? Show yourself!"  
"I think I should be asking you the same question detective. Who are you?"  
The voice seems to be coming from all around me I can not pin point where it is coming from or even who it is. The voice is very is monotone. It sounds so empty. It is very creepy.  
"My name is of no concern to you heathen. What is this machine and what is it doing?"  
I see a shadow move and realize that I was an idiot and that my enemy was about to get behind me. I am about to turn around and fire my gun by the unknown foe is faster and knocks me to the ground. It places all its strength into holding my down.  
"I do not think you are in the position to be asking questions anymore."  
From the sound of its voice I do not believe I have much longer to live.  
"Lights out for you."  
*bam! Bam! Bam!*  
The sound of gunshots makes me think that I am now dead. When I realize I am still alive. I hear voices talking.  
"So this is the machine that the file was talking about. Hmm seems very interesting."  
"Yes it does partner unfortunately we do not know what it does."  
"Oh it seems that the detective is still alive."  
"It would seems so..."  
I get off the floor slowly and turn to see who is talking. It seems to be two men in black clothes. I can not see their faces so I am unsure what to think about them.  
"Thank you for saving me but who are you?"  
"We are nobody. And you are?"  
"Nobody in particular."  
"I see. Do you know what this machine is for?"  
"You expect me to just give up information with me knowing who you are?"  
"Ahaha no detective. Let's just say we are high up on he food chain ok?"  
That means they are probably in a secret service or something like that. I guess it explains the black clothes. Still I do not trust them but if they can help I guess it is okay to give them information.  
"I believe this machine is controlling the weather."  
"Nonsense!"  
Yeah I didn't think he would believe me. I walk around the machine to see if they is any controls or something of the like which can tell me what hate heck I am looking at.  
"That doesn't make any sense for starters..."  
Blah blah blah is all it sounds like to me. If they are not willing to even look at it like its a possibility then they are stupid. I find the controls. On he control panel everything is mapped out. Set this here, set that there, turn this button, touch that button. On the side it lists all the formulas. One is for rain clouds, there is one for snow clouds and another for thunder clouds.  
"So science therefore states that it is impossible to control the weather."  
"Oh yeah then come over here and look at this."  
The men walk over and awe at the machine.  
"Impossible!"  
"I have had a feeling this was what was happening it seemed odd that after the lord came into power that all we saw was rain,storms and snow."  
"Hmm you know what detective you just may be useful to us."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Come with us."

That is how I joined the society. I work on many different cases here. The only downside is that I have to work with people. I try not to talk to any of them. Especially since I think they are all stupid hard headed boozes with bricks for brains. I open up a case file to see if I am needed anywhere.  
"Hey Detective pro have any hunches today?"  
That seems to make the office laugh a bit too hard. The only reason I stay here is because I may have a chance to help take down the lord. The file open is about a group of people who are armed and deadly. Hmm the file says they are heading out west. But my senses are telling me other wise. They seems to target the weak. If that is the case then they will probably head to a school to just kill. I get up and walk to our tech savvy expert and ask them how they are seeing where the group is heading. Since we all are working on the same cases.  
"Where do you think? They are at the border."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I am positive."  
"Can you look in to where they are again change the last digits I think they are tricking us."  
"Yeah right I am the best hacker here."  
"Can you please check I have a hunch."  
"Sorry no pro I do not care about your hunches."  
"But what if I am right?"  
"As if. Now go away and leave me alone."  
I walk to my desk flabbergasted. I do not know if I am right but if I am then I can save many kids from deaths door. I sit down in worry. I few minutes later I hear the top hacker noa yelling at the top of her lungs.  
"Dang it! They tricked us! Those goons are not heading west they are inside a school! Send in a unit ASAP! Go go go!"  
The office breaks into pure chaos. I walk up to Noa and see that she is not very pleased with her self.  
"Noa I do not think we are going to make it. I probably should have came to you and told you but I have a feeling that they were tricking us."  
"Really?"  
"Yes but my little group thought I was wrong."  
"Okay pro thank for telling me."  
I see her hack into school to get the cameras and I see that the group is about to open fire. When we see a dark mass move and see a bunch of bullets being deflected and we do not understand what the heck. Is happening and then Noa gasps.  
"It's Bael!"  
"The lords son?"  
"Yes pro...hmmm..."  
"What is it?"  
"They are going to invite him to join us then."  
"Really?"  
"Yes they are going to invite him pro and I want to ask you something."  
"Hmm?"  
"Would you like to join me and fight evil? You won't have to deal with idiots like the ones you work with right now."  
"Hmm sounds interesting."  
"I think I can trust you pro I also know that Bael is going to be under my wing since nobody would want to work with him. Understandable. So I want you to watch him and whoever he hangs out with and keep tabs. If you think he is a good person at heart tell me. And I will bring him into our group."  
"Sure I will do it."  
"Thank you."

A few days later I am watching over Bael. I start to see that he is a angle in disguise. His friends also are angels in disguise. Well make that friend since it's really just Leon. From what I am seeing Leon is probably his boyfriend or something like that. I also can tell from the way that Bael talks in khux that he really is a nice person.  
"Noa I think Bael is a really nice person and I think you are right he is going to be a great asset."  
"Okay Pro thank you."

A few days later I notice that another guy in the group that Noa has created. Voreck seems to be a little sick. Not sure what it is but my senses tell me that he is on the verge for death. A little bit later I get a request from Noa.  
"Pro I need a favour. Can you follow voreck he is going to go after a high bounty. And he does not have much time left. He is very sick."  
"Yeah I had a feeling Noa."  
"You did?"  
"Yes I had a feeling he was close to deaths door."  
"Hmm I see."  
"Ok I will follow him."  
"Please make sure you get everything about him. I am going to tell the whole world about his bravery and courage."  
"Okay I will Noa."

I walk toward vorecks house and see the door open. Hmm it seems interesting that it's open. I walk in side and see vorecks phone on the ground with the khux app open. The text on screen reads thank you for joining our simulation. Hmm that's weird. I open my khux app and see a glowing button. I tap it out of curiosity and am engulfed in a white light. And I feel myself becoming very sleeping. I fall to ground thinking that this has to be a way to test out people.


End file.
